A Different Fate
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: John Garrett had told Grant Ward not to trust anybody. Ever. And especially not him. But Grant had foolishly trusted him and it had turned out to be a really big mistake as he'd been abandoned in the middle of the woods with only a dog named Buddy. But then one rainy night he met the most prettiest girl he'd ever seen who changed both of their fates forever. (Teen!SkyeWard)
1. From One Hell Into Another

**I recently re-watched the episode Ragtag, which showed how Ward and Garrett met for the first time, and then the idea for this story came to me not long after so I started writing it down. I've seen a lot of fics out there where instead of Garrett finding Ward first then it was Coulson who did. But this isn't one of those fics. This is something a lot different that I don't think has been done yet, so at that I'm attempting it. Basically w****hat if a certain someone else had stumbled across Ward all of those years ago after he'd met Garrett? (And since this is an AU then that person is not younger than him but the same age, therefore making them both 16 when this story begins, okay? Because they need to be the same age for this to work and also because this is a 'what if' story so...xD) **:) Enjoy! xD****

**(The opening to this story is the scene from the opening of the episode Ragtag, but after that it's all me).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**A Different Fate**

**Chapter 1: From One Hell Into Another**

_Juvenile Secure Unit_

_Plymouth, Massachusetts_

"Grant Ward?"

Upon hearing his name 16 year old Grant Douglas Ward looked over towards the man who had said it, not recognising him due to having never seen him before now, soon walking over to him.

"My name is John Garrett. The quarter master at your old military school is an old buddy of mine" said John with a slight smile, as he then beckoned towards the table not too far from them. But when Grant made no attempt to move he faced him once more and continued talking. "He told me about a pissed off young cadet with off the chart hand eye coordination who went A.W.O.L., stole a car and drove over a thousand miles home only to burn the place down. I must say I find a young man like that intriguing."

As he beckoned towards the table once more Grant then walked over to it and sat down in silence, watching as John followed and continued talking once more, while casually sipping from his coffee cup. "I'm curious...did you know you're older brother was in the house when you set it on fire?"

"No, Sir, I did not" replied Grant coolly, keeping his face void of emotion. It was a lie, but the mysterious man in front of him didn't need to know that.

John merely smiled knowingly at Grant's answer, as he knew he was really lying, because if anything he saw a little bit of himself in the young kid before him. "I was a pyro when I was a kid. I ended up making a pretty good living out of it." Placing his coffee cup to the side he then fixed his attention back towards Grant. "I'm here to make you a onetime offer so listen up. Your family's lawyer is going to be here in about 20 minutes. Not only are your folks pressing charges against you for arson and attempted murder but your older brother is petitioning the court to have you tried as an adult. Now, you can spend the next few years locked up in a cage blaming mommy and daddy and mean older brother for your problems or you can let me get you out of here and teach you how to be a man."

As Grant listened to him speak he couldn't help but gulp slightly at hearing what his parents and older brother had planned for him, while trying to keep his cool at the same time.

"I work for a secret organization that's always looking to recruit young men like you" said John, as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Why should I trust you?" asked Grant.

"You shouldn't. Don't trust anyone. Ever. Especially me" replied John with a smirk and a laugh before continuing. "Let me be clear. Going with me will be the hardest thing you've ever done. But on the other hand no one will ever screw with you again."

Grant didn't quite trust John just yet, like he'd told him not to, but still he couldn't deny the fact that his offer was tempting, because after all it would get him out of Juvie and from whatever other fate awaited him.

"Say yes. It'll be hard but fun" said John, smiling, as he glanced down at his watch and nodded towards the door. "10 seconds and I walk out that door."

Grant simply remained silent as he contemplated on what he should do for the best.

Leaning towards him more John continued to smile at him as he all but whispered rather slyly "Say yes."

"Yes" replied Grant after barely thinking about it for anymore than a second or two, just as the doors behind him suddenly flung open and about five men wearing all black and holding guns ran in demanding everybody get down and put their hands on the ground. Glancing back towards John he found him to simply be laughing and smirking at him once more as he said "I told you it was gonna be fun!" before then taking another sip from his coffee cup.

* * *

John Garrett had told Grant Ward not to trust anybody. _Ever._ And especially _not_ him. But Grant had foolishly allowed himself to trust him, even when warned not too, but regardless he'd allowed himself to trust the one man that had saved him from the Hell he'd been left in. He hadn't even wanted to think about where he would be now if it wasn't for John saving him when he'd really needed saving.

So he'd trusted him. And it had turned out to be a big mistake which he'd only learned when it was far too late to do anything about it. Because the next thing Grant had been aware of was once again being on his own and this time in the middle of the woods, with only a dog named Buddy for company, nothing to eat and nowhere to spend the night. He was angry beyond all belief at himself for allowing himself to foolishly trust the mysterious man named John Garrett.

But at least he still had Buddy, because after all a dog was supposed to be man's best friend, right?

* * *

It was a little over 3 months later when Grant realised that John Garrett was probably never coming back for him. In that time he'd taken to raiding nearby cabins for food and tools in order to survive the best that he possibly could. He'd managed to set himself up a little campsite and tent to sleep in at night. It wasn't much but at least it was something and gave him a dry place to sleep when all it ever seemed to do was continuously rain. Buddy remained his only companion and friend. He was all alone in the middle of nowhere and on his own for the first time in his life with only his faithful dog for company.

But then one night that all changed in a way Grant could never have seen coming or could ever even have anticipated...

* * *

A little after midnight on a dark, cold and wet night Grant had woken up due to feeling an instant attack of the munchies. Unfortunately he'd finished off the last of his food earlier that day, with the intention of finding more by raiding some more cabins in the morning when it had stopped raining. Though try as he might he couldn't ignore the grumblings in his stomach any longer, so he soon gave up even trying and headed off into the dark and gloomy night in search of some food.

He was just about to give up his search of finding a cabin to raid when he happened to stumble across a van parked near a nearby clearing. The lights were off and it looked like it was abandoned. Though he knew there was also the chance that someone could be inside sleeping, so he approached the van slowly with caution and as a quietly as he could.

Grant found to his utter relief though that the van was indeed vacant and empty of any sleeping occupants. Sliding the door open as wide as it would go he soon jumped inside and began his search for some food, praying that whoever the van had previously belonged too had at least left behind a candy bar at the very least.

"FREEZE, ASSHOLE!" yelled a voice from behind him, which instantly made him stop what he was doing. "Turn around slowly! Don't even think about trying anything stupid either because I've a flare gun and I'm not afraid to shoot you right up your ass with it!"

_Okay, that would probably burn... _Grant thought to himself, as he slowly turned around with his hands up in surrender to face his captor.

As soon as he settled his eyes upon the young, petite brunette standing before him with big, beautiful, brown eyes that could no doubt give Bambi a run for his money he felt as if the breath had all but been knocked right out of him. He didn't know who this mysterious girl was holding him at gun point with a flare gun of all things, but what he did know was that she was by far the prettiest girl he'd ever seen in his life.

"Are you going to get out of my van or are you going to simply stand there gawping at me all night like a goldfish?" she asked him, not once taking her eyes off of him.

"I thought this van was abandoned" replied Grant, as he jumped out and faced her, his arms and hands still raised in surrender. "Sorry about that."

"Abandoned or not it doesn't give you the right to raid it" she said, deadpanned. "What were you looking for anyway?"

"Food" answered Grant simply. "I'm hungry."

"I don't got much of that so you're bang out of luck!" she said. "So you might as well just get to leaving already!"

"How old are you?" Grant asked her curiously. "You don't look any older than at least 16."

"Well duh! That's because I'm not genius!" she scoffed at him. "And I could say the same thing about you too you know."

"Then you'd be right" said Grant, flashing her a friendly smile. "Because I'm only 16 too."

The pretty girl merely stared at him for a few moments in silence before she eventually lowered the flare gun in her hands and stepped slowly towards him. "What's your name?" she asked him, raising an inquisitive brow.

"Grant Ward" replied Grant, still smiling at her, as he slowly lowered his arms to his side when she approached him. "What's yours?"

"Skye" she replied, finally flashing him a smile of her own. "No last name."


	2. Fast Friends

**I'm so happy with the response the first chapter to this little fic of mine got! :) I'm glad so many of you liked it I really am! ^.^ So, without further ado, here's chapter 2! (Did that rhyme? Lol.)**** Enjoy! xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fast Friends**

"That's a really strange last name you've got there" smirked Grant.

"Oh my god seriously?!" laughed Skye. "You suck at humour."

"Tell me something I don't already know" laughed Grant.

"Aren't you even curious as to why I won't tell you what my last name is?" asked Skye curiously.

"I imagine it's because you don't trust me enough yet to share it with me" replied Grant. "You'll tell me if you really want too."

"Yet you trusted me enough to tell me what your last name is" said Skye, tilting her head inquisitively to the left, as she stared at him.

"I guess I just trust you easier" said Grant, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides we're both only 16 years old. What's the worst that we can possibly do to each other?"

"You're seriously asking the girl who threatened to shoot you up your ass with a flare gun only a few minutes ago?!" scoffed Skye.

"Okay, yeah, there was that. But I knew you wouldn't really have done that to me" said Grant, grinning.

"Then you've really underestimated what I'm capable of despite my young age" smirked Skye, as she walked past him to jump into her van. "I swear if you went through my underwear drawer while raiding my van for food then I'll be revisiting the flare up your ass idea!"

"What?! Why would I go through your underwear drawer?! I swear I didn't!" exclaimed Grant, brows furrowed, as he watched her.

"Don't worry about it because I believe you" said Skye, as she spun around to face him and tossed him a candy bar. "Because if you had then you'd have found that already."

"You stash candy in your underwear?" asked Grant, quirking a brow at her.

"Why not?" said Skye, shrugging her shoulders. "Only pervs would ever figure it out from some creepy snooping."

"Fair point" nodded Grant, smiling at her once more. "Thanks for the candy bar."

"You're welcome" smiled Skye. "I can't really let you starve. It wouldn't be very nice of me after all."

"I appreciate it" said Grant, as he gestured to the woods behind him. "I better get back to my camp and see if Buddy wants to share this with me. He's probably a little hungry too."

"Who's Buddy?" asked Skye curiously.

"He's my dog" answered Grant. "And the only friend I've got out here."

"You should be thankful you've got at least him" said Skye, as she looked away from him a little sadly. "I don't have anyone out here."

Grant couldn't help but instantly feel sorry for Skye admitting that to him. She was a lost soul just like he was. Now that he'd met her there was no way he could just leave her out here all on her own in good conscience. "Why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to Buddy? I'm sure he won't mind a new friend."

Skye glanced back over at him when he asked her that. She tried and failed to stop the corner of her mouth curving up into a smile at him being so sweet and kind to her. As she looked at him a lot more closely, giving him a quick once over with her eyes, she didn't fail to notice that he was quite handsome for a tall and slightly scrawny teenage boy. "You really wouldn't mind if I joined you back at your camp?"

"Not at all" smiled Grant, extending his hand out to her so he could help her jump down from her van. "I think all three of us could probably use the company tonight."

Taking his outstretched hand in her own Skye happily accepted his offer of helping her jump down from her van. "Lead the way then, G.W."

"G.W.?" said Grant, quirking an inquisitive brow at her.

"It's short for Grant Ward" smiled Skye, semi aware he still hadn't let go of her hand. "I think that's what I'll call you from now on."

"Fine with me, Simply Skye" grinned Grant. "Since you're pretty much a mystery to me with no last name."

"I quite like Simply Skye" said Skye, still smiling at him. "So, are you gonna introduce me to Buddy or not?"

"Sure thing" said Grant, smiling a very goofy smile back at her, as he happily started leading her back towards his camp so she could meet Buddy.

And if either of them happened to feel uncomfortable about holding hands together during the walk back then neither of them said anything about it.

* * *

Skye and Buddy got on like a house on fire. He instantly took to her almost as if he'd known her his whole life. He even made Grant feel a little bit jealous over the way he'd casually rest his head across Skye's lap while she tickled behind his ears.

By the time they had made it back to the camp it had finally stopped raining, therefore allowing Grant to light a small campfire near his tent to warm them both up, as he'd noticed Skye had been shivering a little bit and he hadn't wanted her to catch too much of a chill.

Once the fire was lit they'd sat side by side warming their hands up with Buddy resting his head on Skye's lap, while they talked and shared their stories with each other, slowly getting to know each other better. Though Skye talked just that little bit more than Grant did and with seemingly no end in sight. But he was more than happy to just sit and listen to her. The more she talked the more he learned about her, making her somewhat less of a mystery to him.

Skye told Grant how she was an orphan and had spent her whole life growing up with the nuns at St. Agnes' Orphanage. She'd stayed with a few foster families over the years but none of them had ever worked out in the long run and she'd always end up getting sent back to the orphanage. Once she'd turned 16 she'd packed up the few belongings that she had and left in the middle of the night before anyone could stop her. The van she'd been sleeping in was actually stolen, though Skye swore that it was more so abandoned when she'd found it, therefore making it fall under the category of finders keepers. She'd soon claimed it as her own, quickly hotwiring it afterwards before driving off. She'd ended her story by telling him she'd now been on her own for at least 3 months, but didn't regret leaving the orphanage behind since she preferred her freedom.

When she'd finally finished telling him everything Grant had slowly started to tell her a little bit about his own life. He told her how he grew up with two brothers, one older and one younger, as well as a younger sister. He told her how his parents and older brother weren't always very nice people to grow up with, but didn't go into too much detail. Luckily Skye didn't pry him for more answers, which he was grateful for. He confided in her about being sent to military school but had then jeopardized his chances of ever returning when he'd done something foolish, but didn't regret, and had subsequently ended up in Juvie. It wasn't long after that a mysterious stranger by the name of John Garrett had come along and saved him, breaking him out and giving him another chance, before then simply abandoning him in the middle of the woods with only Buddy for company.

Skye had questioned him on why he didn't just leave but Grant had simply replied that he owed John everything and he was determined to prove to him that he could see this through, as well as how much he appreciated his help and was obviously doing this to him for a good enough reason, whatever that may actually be.

Skye had just looked at him a little oddly before accepting his answer. She'd then promised him that until the day John returned she'd remain his and Buddy's friend if they wanted her too, smiling at him as she spoke.

And of course Grant had more than happily accepted her offer, as he'd agreed with a smile of his own.

* * *

As the night got later and later it soon started to rain once more, making them both seek shelter inside of Grant's tent for the night.

"I should probably get back to my van before that rain out there gets any worse" said Skye, as she peeked outside and looked up towards the darkened sky above.

"Or you could just spend the night here?" offered Grant a little meekly.

"You'd let me stay?" asked Skye, as she turned around to face him with a smile.

"Sure. I can't let you leave. You'd get completely soaked and probably end up with flu or something" said Grant, locking his eyes with her Bambi like ones. "What type of a friend would I be if I let you get flu?"

Skye just giggled at him, as she slowly crawled towards him and plopped herself down beside him on his sleeping bag. "You know this sleeping bag isn't big enough for two, right?"

"You can take the sleeping bag. I don't mind" said Grant, tilting his face so he could stare at her from where he currently lay on his back.

"What type of a friend would I be if I kicked you out of your own sleeping bag?" laughed Skye, as she too faced him while lying on her back. "We could maybe possibly try to squeeze in it together."

"I have a blanket too, so really it's fine" said Grant, allowing his eyes to briefly glance towards her mouth, before shooting back up to her eyes before she noticed.

"You seem nervous, G.W." smiled Skye a little smugly, biting down on her bottom lip when she noticed him glance towards her mouth before looking back up to her again. "Are you?"

"No" replied Grant simply, his heart slowly starting to pound in his chest.

"Come on, G.W., start shimmying into this sleeping bag with me already!" laughed Skye, as she slowly climbed inside and waited for him to join her.

As slowly as he could Grant did as she asked of him and managed to squeeze himself inside of the sleeping bag beside her with ease, facing her with a smile afterwards.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" asked Skye with a grin.

"I guess not" said Grant, as he continued to smile at her. "Will you still be here in the morning?"

"Would you like me to be?" asked Skye a little quietly, almost a whisper.

"Yeah. I would" said Grant, nodding at her. "But only if you do too."

"I do. So I will be" said Skye, slowly reaching out her left hand towards his face, as she then casually tucked a stray stand of hair behind his ear. "I promise you."

"I hope you don't break that promise" said Grant, smiling widely when she touched his face and tucked his hair behind his ear. Feeling slightly brave he slowly shuffled closer to her and tentatively slid his right arm around her waist.

"I don't break my promises" smiled Skye, feeling a small surge of heat course throughout her body when she felt him wrap his arm around her waist. As she continued to smile at him she then slowly lifted her left hand down from his face and slipped it around his own waist.

"You'd be the first person I've ever met in my life that keeps their promises then" chuckled Grant softly. "I keep mine too just so you know."

"What have you promised me lately?" asked Skye, locking her eyes with his.

"I promise you the same that you did with me. I promise you that I'll be right here in the morning when you wake up, as I'm not going anywhere" smiled Grant.

"I hope you don't. Because just know I will track you down just to flare gun your ass for breaking that promise!" giggled Skye.

"What is it with you and that flare gun?!" laughed Grant, as he absentmindedly shuffled even closer to her.

"It's a good weapon to have that's all" giggled Skye once more, as she smiled at him. "Okay, it's late. Let's go to sleep shall we?"

"Sure thing" nodded Grant, leaning just a little bit closer to her so their noses were almost touching. "Goodnight, Simply Skye."

"Goodnight, G.W." said Skye, her eyes slowly fluttering closed not long after.

* * *

That night Grant and Skye happily slept in his sleeping bag together with Buddy sprawled out at the bottom across their feet. Throughout the night they'd both ended up shuffling ever closer to each other, with Skye completely cuddled up against Grant's chest, which he was more than happy to let her do, as he'd wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close to him. In the morning they'd both simply blame being cold and needing each other's body warmth to stay warm.


	3. We'll Always Be Friends

**Here enjoy some Teen!SkyeWard acting all cute and adorable while becoming closer friends! :D This was just far too fun to write I swear. xD **

**Fun fact: The chapter name and the final words between Grant and Skye at the end are taken from one of my all time favourite cartoon movies growing up, as it seemed to fit this chapter. If any of you can guess the movie, the quotes and who said it I'll love you forever ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: We'll Always Be Friends**

As the months went by Grant and Skye slowly started to become closer friends. They started to become best friends even, which is something neither one of them had ever had before in their short lives.

Grant confided in Skye that growing up he was always considered as an outcast and never made friends easily. Skye in return confided in Grant that she'd always pretty much liked to keep to herself and never got along well with any of the other girls at St. Agnes' Orphanage. They'd both finally managed to find someone they could now call their best friend, even though they didn't openly admit that to each other, due to both at the time being afraid they might scare the other away or something would go wrong at any moment, therefore cruelly forcing them away from each other when they'd only just found each other.

Skye would constantly visit Grant and Buddy at their little makeshift campsite in the middle of the woods. They'd happily talk late into the night around the campfire before retreating back to Grant's tent to sleep. It soon became a regular occurrence for the both of them to squeeze into Grant's sleeping bag together, while absentmindedly cuddling each other throughout the night, only to then blame being cold the next morning. Neither one of them would admit to the other that they just really enjoyed cuddling each other, while also finding comfort from doing so due to knowing that they weren't alone and had each other to lean on for comfort and security.

Occasionally Skye would successfully manage to get Grant to leave his campsite and spend the night in her van with her, which was considerably warmer than the woods, not to mention Skye had an actual bed in there. Buddy was always welcome too, as there was no way either of them would leave him alone back at the campsite in case he ever ran off and they lost him. More often than not Grant would be reluctant to leave his campsite in case John ever came back, despite Skye telling him that it was more than unlikely he ever would and that he should by now be attempting to move on and make his own way in the world. She constantly failed to understand the lingering loyalty that Grant seemed to have to the mysterious man named John Garrett, as all he'd ever tell her was that he owed him everything ever since the day he'd saved him from Juvie.

Skye wasn't afraid to leave the woods unlike Grant was, due to never knowing when John may or may not return. So she'd leave often in her van, promising Grant that she would be back. It was a promise she always kept, especially since she loved to see the wide and happy smile from Grant whenever she'd return back to him. His smile always managed to send little butterflies shooting across her tummy, though she never told Grant that, and would more often than not ignore them the best that she could. Skye was only young, just like Grant was. He was her best friend and she was his. The last thing she ever wanted to do was mess that up by allowing herself to succumb to the feelings the butterflies in her tummy were doing their best to get her to do.

* * *

"Yo! G.W.! Where are you?!" Skye called out, as she got closer to his campsite one Friday morning. "I brought you breakfast!"

"Right here, Simply Skye" said Grant, yawning slightly, as he emerged from his tent. "You brought me breakfast?"

"Yep! Because I'm such a good friend" smiled Skye, as she tossed him a paper bag. "I also brought Buddy some dog biscuits."

"Where have you even been?" asked Grant, as he opened the paper bag she'd tossed him where he found a chicken sandwich, a doughnut, a candy bar and a small coffee in a paper cup. "You've been gone for the last 3 days. I thought you weren't coming back."

"I always come back don't I?" said Skye, as she glanced over at him with a smile from where she was now crouched on the ground feeding Buddy his dog biscuits.

"Yeah, you do" said Grant, smiling a small smile back at her, before then taking a bite from his doughnut.

"To answer where I've been, well, I've been to Starbucks, hence why that paper bag and the coffee cup say Starbucks on them if you look closely enough" said Skye, now tickling behind Buddy's ears. "I got your breakfast for free due to my employee discount that I now have for working there. And that's where I've been the last 3 days. Busy working to earn some cash."

"You got a job working at Starbucks?" said Grant, quirking a brow. "As what exactly?"

"Just as a waitress so nothing too fancy and totally boring" replied Skye, as she rose to her feet and walked over to him. "I had to since one of us has to earn some money around here to feed you and Buddy since you won't leave the woods. Not to mention you'll get better food from me than what you ever will from raiding nearby cabins."

"I appreciate it. I really do" said Grant, taking a sip from his coffee. "I've already told you why I can't leave the woods. I have to be here when John returns to prove to him that I can survive on my own."

_If he comes back you mean, _Skye thought to herself. She didn't say it aloud knowing that it would no doubt just make Grant scowl at her like he had a habit of doing whenever she voiced her opinions on John. The last thing Skye wanted to do was alienate her best friend. She liked Grant, a lot, and she hoped to have him be a part of her life for a long time to come yet. "Will you tell him about me when he returns?"

"I don't know" shrugged Grant, as he locked his eyes with hers. "I honestly haven't thought about it."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't" said Skye, a serious look now etched across her face. "I don't know him and I don't think I ever want too. I'd prefer it if he didn't know anything about me."

"Okay then" nodded Grant. "If that's what you want then I won't tell him anything about you."

"Good!" said Skye, now smiling brightly, as she took the paper bag and coffee cup from him and placed them both on the ground near their feet. "You can eat your sandwich and finish your doughnut later. Right now I've other plans for the two of us!"

"And what would those plans be exactly?" asked Grant curiously, as he allowed her to lead him away from the campsite and into the woods. "You know I can't stray too far away, Skye."

"Chill, G.W." sighed Skye, rolling her eyes slightly. "We're already here. You're barely a few feet away from your campsite."

As Grant looked around him he soon saw the nearby lake come into his line of vision, the water glistening due to the sun as it lapped at their feet. "Why are we at the lake?"

"Do you know how to swim?" asked Skye, as she took off her denim jacket and tossed it to the ground.

"Of course I do" replied Grant, watching her the whole time. "Why do you ask?"

"I was planning on going for a swim to relax me since I've been so busy these last few days" answered Skye with a smile, as she kicked off her little black cowboy boots she always wore. "I thought you might like to join me. I'd suggest going to a swimming pool but since you won't agree to that then the only other option is the lake. So, are you up for it, G.W?"

"But I don't have anything that I can swim in" said Grant, as he wondered if Skye herself even did.

"Don't you have underwear like a normal person?" asked Skye with a slightly cheeky smirk.

"Yes, but..." said Grant, trailing off and furrowing his brows before continuing. "...how is me owning underwear relevant to the two of us going swimming together?"

"Because we can swim in our underwear duh!" said Skye, flashing him a quick wink.

"Uh...wha...huh?!" spluttered Grant, becoming flustered at the mere thought of seeing Skye in nothing but her underwear.

"Aww, how sweet! You're all flustered!" giggled Skye. "Relax, okay? It's not a big deal. We're simply friends so this shouldn't be a big deal, right?"

"I, uh, guess not, um, no, sure, yeah..." stammered Grant, knowing he wasn't making a shred of sense due to how nervous he now was.

"You're so adorable when you're nervous!" giggled Skye, soon turning away from him to slowly slip herself from her jeans. "Just relax, kay?"

"That's easier said than done..." said Grant quietly, as he then became completely mesmerized and enthralled by the sight of Skye shimmying her way out of her jeans before him as she then promptly pulled off her t-shirt. She now stood before in nothing but her bra and panties, both of which were a light pink. _Whoa...she's...she's...she's..._

"Come on! Let's go for a swim before the sun disappears!" yelled Skye, as she set off in a run towards the lake without looking back at him once, before she then promptly disappeared under the water.

_God, help me... _thought Grant, as he hastily pulled off his white t-shirt before then fumbling with the belt buckle and zipper to his jeans, which he finally managed to free himself of after falling over more than once in his haste. Once stripped down to his boxer shorts he soon made his way over towards the lake and dived in after Skye.

"Took you long enough, slow coach!" giggled Skye, as she suddenly came out of nowhere from behind him, jumped on his back and proceeded to dunk him under the water.

"Hey! Umpf!" spluttered Grant, as he found himself being dunked underwater. Twisting away from Skye's grip on him he quickly spun around to grab at one of her ankles, tugging her underwater with him.

"Eeep!" squealed Skye, as she suddenly found herself tugged underwater after Grant.

A few seconds later they both emerged for air, spitting out water from their mouths as they did so, while laughing at each other the whole time.

"I like it when you laugh" said Skye, facing him with a smile, while keeping herself afloat by moving her hands back and forth across the water in front of her. "It's very rare that you allow yourself to laugh."

"I've never had a good enough reason to laugh before" admitted Grant, smiling back at her, as he too kept himself afloat the same way that she was.

"And now you do?" asked Skye, still smiling.

"Yeah, now I do, as well as smile" replied Grant, never once taking his eyes off of her.

"And what makes you smile and laugh now more than you ever have done before?" asked Skye, as she lightly bit down on her bottom lip.

"You do, Simply Skye" replied Grant, flashing her a really big and genuine smile. "I've never had someone like you in my life before."

"Someone like me?" queried Skye, her heart now skipping a few beats.

"Genuine, loyal, good, funny, sweet and kind" said Grant, meaning every word he chose to describe the girl in front of him who was slowly but surely starting to turn his whole world upside down. "And you're nice to me. And it's not because you feel like you have to be or feel pity for me but simply because you want to be."

"You sure know how to make a girl blush I'll give you that" giggled Skye, blushing, as she slowly swam towards him in order to close the short distance between them. As soon as she was close enough she then reached out her arms and ever so gently draped them around his neck. "All those things that you said about me apply to you too. Because I see all of those things in you too."

Grant froze in shock the moment Skye gently draped her arms around his neck, as he honestly had no clue if the right thing to do was pull away from her or remain where he was and allow Skye to keep her arms around him. Generally whenever anyone attempted to touch him like Skye did he'd flinch and fear whatever was coming next. But with Skye it was different. He knew she never intended to hurt him. He trusted her not too. He felt safe whenever she was near him. He no longer felt lonely, or like an outcast. He now finally felt wanted by someone. He finally had someone that cared about him and wanted nothing more than to see him happy. And he was glad that person was Skye.

"Grant?" Upon hearing her call him by his first name for once he immediately shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts to look at her, as he then stared straight into her beautiful doe like eyes. "Yeah, uh, sorry. I kinda drifted off for a second there."

"It's okay" smiled Skye, wrapping her arms just a little bit tighter around his neck. "You looked cute so I didn't want to disturb you right away."

_She thinks I'm cute... _Grant couldn't help but grin when he heard that, as well as smile a somewhat goofy looking smile at her. Lifting his arms up he finally allowed himself to delicately wrap them around her waist, bringing her a little bit closer to him as he did so. "Thank you?"

"That sounded like a question" laughed Skye, shaking her head at him. "Don't worry, G.W. We'll work on showing you how to accept compliments when you get them."

"I get the feeling the only compliments I'm ever going to get will come from you" sighed Grant.

"Well, my compliments are the best ones to receive and you know they'll always be genuine" beamed Skye, as she leaned towards him to place a soft kiss upon his left cheek, before then wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could while hugging him.

As Skye hugged him tightly all Grant could do was happily hug her back, as he smiled one of the biggest and happiest smiles he'd ever smiled in his life. It was in that moment that he came to the silent conclusion that Skye coming into his life so unexpectedly was by far the best thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

Later that night when they were both tired and ready to pass out asleep they headed over to Skye's van which was parked in a little clearing not too far from Grant's campsite, as Skye had insisted that they'd be sleeping in her van that night. Since Grant hadn't wanted to be alone or away from Skye he'd agreed as soon as she'd suggested it.

He now found himself lying beside Skye in her little bed, facing her with a smile across his face, while Buddy lay completely sprawled out on the tiny kitchen floor not far from them.

"Thank you, Skye" said Grant, breaking the contented silence between them.

"What are you thanking me for?" asked Skye, looking at him inquisitively.

"Everything" said Grant, curving his mouth into a bashful smile. "But mainly for being my friend."

"You're welcome, Grant" said Skye, happily smiling back. "Thank you for being my friend too."

"You're welcome too, Skye" said Grant, as he slowly slid his right arm around her waist.

"Can I cuddle you?" asked Skye shyly, while slowly shuffling towards him.

"For body warmth?" asked Grant, failing to hide his smirk since they both knew that it was a lot warmer inside Skye's van than his tent, so they technically didn't need to cuddle to keep warm.

"Yeah, sure, for body warmth" grinned Skye.

"What type of a friend would I be if I let you freeze?" chuckled Grant, as he opened out his arms for her.

"A really mean one" laughed Skye, as she happily shuffled into his outstretched arms and cuddled up to his chest contently.

"I could never be mean to you" said Grant, as he wrapped his arms around her quite protectively and rested his head lightly atop of hers.

"Good to know" mumbled Skye against his chest. "Because I've still got a flare gun that I'm not afraid to use on you if you ever were."

Grant just chuckled at that as they both then settled into a comfortable silence once more. After a few minutes he was once again the first to break it. "Skye, you're my best friend."

"And you're mine too, Grant" replied Skye sleepily.

"And we'll always be friends. Forever. Won't we?" asked Grant tentatively.

"Yeah, forever." Placing a soft, reassuring kiss at the centre of his neck Skye then cuddled as close to him as she could get, smiling when he too did the same to her.


	4. A Day At The Fair

**I haven't been very well lately so my updates are coming a little bit slower. I'm so sorry for the delay everyone. xD **

**Here's yet more Teen!SkyeWard to make it up to ya'll which I hope you enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Day At The Fair**

"For the last time I can't, okay?!" exclaimed Grant a little frustratedly.

"Ugh! You can and you know you can!" huffed Skye in annoyance, as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "You just won't because you're being stubborn!"

"You're also being stubborn in trying to get me to leave with you!" sighed Grant, as he too started glaring right back at her.

"You make it sound as if I'm trying to get you to flee the country with me!" exclaimed Skye, shaking her head at him. "All I want is for you to come to the local Wyoming Fair with me for crying out loud!"

"I can't leave the campsite" said Grant, sighing once more. "You know that already."

"You can leave it but like I said you just won't leave it" said Skye, as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "It's now been 6 months, Grant. He's not coming back."

"You don't know that for sure" said Grant, furrowing his brows at her. "I want to be here when he does."

"But why?" asked Skye, puzzled. "He abandoned you in the middle of the woods without a real explanation as to why! No person in their right mind does that to a 16 year old! The guy's crazy and the sooner you see that then the better!"

"He left me here so I could learn how to depend on myself when I have too and so I can learn how to be a man" said Grant. "I don't think John is crazy. I think he just does things a little bit differently than most people."

"Crazy people always do things differently to others" sighed Skye. "And abandoning you in the middle of the woods isn't teaching you how to be a man! God, the guy is seriously delusional!"

"You just need to meet him and then you'll see him a little bit differently" defended Grant.

"I don't plan on ever meeting him so don't even suggest to me that I ever do" said Skye, scowling at the mere thought of ever meeting crazy John Garrett, because despite how much Grant defended him Skye knew he was most definitely living in crazy town. "If he ever does return then don't you ever tell him about me like I've already told you not too. He's not someone I ever want to know and I definitely don't want him ever knowing about me. You may trust him but I certainly don't."

"I already gave you my word that I won't tell him anything about you" said Grant, locking his eyes with her ever so beautiful Bambi like ones. "I promise you, Skye. He won't know you even exist."

"Thank you" smiled Skye, as she closed the short distance between them and slowly lifted her arms up to drape them around his neck, flashing him her best lost puppy pout she'd learned over the past few months he could never resist. "Please come to the fair with me! Pretty please, G.W.! I'll be your bestest friend forever!"

"I thought you already were my best friend?" chuckled Grant, smiling down at her, as he slowly and casually slipped his arms around her waist.

"I am your best friend" smiled Skye. "But if you come to the fair with me then I'll be your bestest friend!"

"And there's a difference between the two?" asked Grant, quirking a brow at her.

"Well duh! Bestest is totally better than best!" beamed Skye.

"That doesn't make any sense!" laughed Grant.

"Oh who cares! Just come to the fair with me!" pleaded Skye. "I can't go by myself. I need someone to come with me to keep me safe from any potential creeps. A lot of teenage boys our age go to the fair and they might give me grief. But with you there then they won't because you would never let them."

"You want me to come and protect you?" asked Grant, his mouth curving up into a wide smile at the thought of being Skye's sole protector from other boys his own age. "You really think that I could?"

"Of course you could" smiled Skye. "You already protect me whenever we're together. So, pleaseeeeeeeeeee?!"

"I want to, Skye, I really do, but if he comes back and I'm not here then-"

"Then you aren't here big freaking deal! He'll just have to come back when you are and then you tell him that you were off raiding a cabin for food! And to make it believable just in case then we'll bring some food back with us, the type you'd find in a cabin like a tin of beans or something, so then he'd believe it" said Skye, smiling a soft smile up at him. "Come on, G.W. Allow yourself to have some fun with me. Have you ever even been to a fair before?"

"I guess that plan could work" said Grant, as he thought about it. "And no I haven't. My parents never took me or my siblings to fairs. They were never those type of parents."

"I've been to a few courtesy of some foster families before they sent me back to St. Agnes and from what I remember they can be pretty fun" said Skye. "So let me take you to your very first fair! I promise you that you'll have the time of your life. Or don't you trust me?"

"I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone in my life" smiled Grant. "Okay. I'll go to the fair with you. But only for a couple of hours and we have to be back here before it gets dark, alright?"

"YES!" squealed Skye, as she gave him a kiss on his right cheek out of pure happiness that he'd finally agreed to go to the fair with her. "And don't you worry your pretty little head, Cinderella, as I'll get you back before nightfall so you don't turn into a pumpkin!"

"Very funny" scowled Grant, shaking his head at her while sighing. "What about Buddy? We can't just leave him here."

"We'll take him with us" said Skye, as she glanced over towards Buddy. "But we'll have to leave him locked in my van because I don't think dogs can walk freely around the fair without a leash. As long as we leave one of the windows down a little bit he'll be fine."

"Okay, sounds like a plan" nodded Grant. "We should buy him some dog biscuits before we just leave him in your van. Y'know, to sweeten the deal and all that."

"I like how you're suddenly getting into all of this" smiled Skye. "You won't regret it. This is going to be one of the best days of our lives yet!"

"I think so too" smiled Grant. "You managed to twist my arm. So, what are we waiting for?!"

"Absolutely nothing!" grinned Skye triumphantly, as she took Grant's right hand in her own, lacing their fingers together, and then set off walking through the woods towards her van with Buddy trailing behind them.

* * *

The day that Grant and Skye spent together at The Wyoming County Fair did indeed turn out to be one of the best days of their lives. As soon as they'd arrived at the fair both of their eyes had lit up as bright as the stars at night upon seeing all of the different rides they could go on together and all of the different stalls they could visit.

The first place they had immediately seeked out was the nearest candyfloss stall where Skye had happily walked away with some pink candyfloss, while Grant had gotten blue. As they ate their candyfloss side by side they wandered around the fair together taking in all that it had to offer them until they decided what to do next.

When it came to the many different rides at the fair Grant had particularly enjoyed the mini dodgems where he'd taken great pleasure in bumping into Skye's dodgem as often as he could, laughing at the scowl she would flash his way while all he could do was grin like an idiot. After successfully winning the war of who was better at bumping into each other Grant had then jumped out of his dodgem and into Skye's beside her, as they'd then teamed up to bump into as many strangers as they could together, while laughing the whole time.

After the dodgems Skye had promptly dragged Grant to the nearby horse carousel with her and had jumped onto a bright pink one with the name _'Sparkle' _on the side. Grant had jumped on after her after she'd patted the back for him to join her once he'd flashed her a scowl at making him ride a pink horse with a stupid name. But Skye had just giggled at him while taking his hands in her own and wrapped them around her waist, while she'd held onto the pole in front of her. With his arms wrapped tightly around Skye's waist, his head lightly resting in the crook of her neck, and a contented smile across his face the whole time there was no denying the fact that Grant had more than enjoyed his time spent sitting on that pink horse called Sparkle because he'd got to be so close to Skye throughout.

Next they'd tried their luck on many a different game from many of the different stalls that littered the fair. Skye had loved playing _'Hook-A-Duck' _the most winning loads of little tiny prizes in the process. Grant's favourite stall had been _'Tin Can Alley' _where he'd managed to knock down every single tin can with one hit the full total of three times, earning him praise from the stall owner at a job well done, as it had been the first time in years he'd ever seen someone be able to do that with so much ease. The prize he'd won was a giant white teddy bear which was almost as big as he was. He'd happily given it up to Skye, earning him one of her beautiful smiles he loved so much after telling her he'd won it simply for her. Skye had then graced his cheek with a soft kiss, while declaring she would be naming the teddy bear G.W. after him, making him chuckle and blush slightly at the sentiment.

Throughout their day of fun they stopped here and there to indulge in countless hot dogs, yet more candyfloss and just junk food in general, while holding hands the whole time, due to Skye insisting that it was the only way for Grant to warn off all of the other teenage boys their age that were all around them casting appreciative once over's in Skye's direction every so often. To outsiders they could've simply been a young boyfriend and girlfriend enjoying a date at the fair together. And if both of them were completely honest with themselves they didn't mind anyone in the slightest thinking that about them.

As the night slowly started to settle in Skye managed to convince Grant to take a ride on the giant Ferris Wheel with her before they left the fair. She knew that he was eager to get back to his campsite before it got too dark, but she was reluctant for their day to end since she couldn't return with him tonight due to having an early start at Starbucks where she would work for the next 3 days straight before seeing Grant again. When working Skye always parked her van not far from Starbucks and practically lived there until she could return to Grant once completely done.

* * *

"Why have we stopped at the top?" asked Grant, glancing over the side to the ground below to see if he could spot a problem with the Ferris Wheel. "Have we got stuck up here?!"

"Relax! We're not stuck I swear!" giggled Skye at his somewhat frantic look in her direction. "They always stop for a few minutes when they reach the top before they start moving again."

"But why exactly?" asked Grant, quirking a brow.

"I dunno" shrugged Skye. "I guess to allow everyone the opportunity to look out at the fair and all of the tiny people below them. You're not afraid of heights are you?"

"No" replied Grant with a shake of his head. "I just don't want to be stuck up here all night that's all."

"You won't be so don't worry" said Skye, as she turned in her seat to face him with a smile. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything, Skye" smiled Grant, as he too turned in his seat to face her. "What's on your mind?"

"Why were you in Juvie?" asked Skye tentatively, biting down on her bottom lip a little nervously.

"I was wondering when you'd get curious about that again" sighed Grant.

"Yeah, well, what better place to ask you than when we're stuck on a Ferris Wheel where escape is practically impossible!" laughed Skye.

"Wanna bet?" chuckled Grant, as he glanced over the side. "I'll bet I could easily swing like a monkey down those railings!"

"Doing so would probably get you arrested and sent back to Juvie or something like that" said Skye, locking her eyes with his sudden fear filled ones when he turned to look at her again. "I'm guessing you never want to go back there again."

"Not if I can help it" said Grant quietly.

"So why were you even there in the first place?" asked Skye encouragingly. "I won't judge you for whatever it was that you did. I'm not that type of girl."

"You say that now but if I confide in you then you might think otherwise" said Grant, as he turned away from her slightly to stare straight ahead, slouching down in his seat a little as he did so.

"I promise you that I won't" said Skye reassuringly, as she shuffled closer towards him, crossing her legs with her right one resting ever so lightly against his left one. "I'm your best friend and best friends don't judge each other."

Grant took a deep breath before he answered her, knowing she'd just keep on encouraging him to answer the more he continued to dodge doing so. "I ran away from military school to go back home and burn the house that I grew up in down to the ground." _While__ my older brother was inside at the time... _he finished as simply a thought.

"Why would you do that?" asked Skye, as she tried her best to mask how shocked she was at hearing that, as it hadn't been what she'd expected to hear at all.

"I was angry at my parents for sending me away to military school because..." said Grant, trailing off momentarily before continuing. "...because I don't even know. I think they simply wanted one less kid to deal with so they sent me away."

"I'm sorry, Grant" said Skye, as she reached out her hand and took a hold of his, squeezing it comfortingly. "You didn't deserve that. Nobody does. Parents are meant to love their children, not send them away because they can't be bothered to be parents anymore. But then what do I know because mine never even bothered to raise me at all."

"I'm sorry too, Skye" said Grant, as he squeezed her hand back. "If anyone deserves loving parents then it's you."

"Aweh! Thank you!" said Skye, blushing a little.

"You really have no idea how amazing you truly are" smiled Grant. "Your parents should be kicking themselves for missing out on knowing you and how much of an amazing person that you've become."

"Trust me when I say that I'm not amazing" said Skye a little sadly. "Because if I was then you'd think at least one of my many foster families that I grew up with might've kept me around longer than a few weeks or months at a time."

"No, Skye, you are amazing so believe that" said Grant, turning completely in his seat to face her, as he took her other hand in his and squeezed them both together, before he then leaned in a little closer to her. "The families that you ended up with were just too dumb and blind to ever see you like how I see you."

"Quit trying to make me blush, okay?" giggled Skye, as she blushed profusely at all of the kind and sweet things he was saying to her. "Y'know you're pretty amazing too, right? You're own parents were obviously just too dumb and blind to ever see that about you as well."

"Well, who needs parents anyway, right?" said Grant, shrugging while smiling at her. "We're better off without them. We're better off on our own."

"But we're not alone" said Skye, as she smiled back at him. "Because we have each other."

"You're right, we do have each other" said Grant, squeezing her hands in his once more, as he slowly leaned even closer to her. "As long as we now have each other then we don't need anyone else to finally be happy."

"I happen to agree with you" said Skye, her breath hitching in her throat the moment Grant started to slowly lean further towards her.

But before Grant could lean any closer in order to close the remaining distance between them he was suddenly stopped from doing so by the Ferris Wheel jerking forward as it slowly set off moving again, therefore making them both jerk forward and bump each other on the head.

"Ow! Sorry! Are you alright?" grimaced Grant, as he rubbed at his forehead.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it" replied Skye, as she also rubbed at her forehead while internally cursing the dumb Ferris Wheel for disturbing the moment between them.

Neither one of them knowing what to say to each other next they instead fell into a somewhat awkward silence until the ride came to a halt at the bottom.

After jumping out they soon started making their way back to Skye's van while remaining in silence throughout. But to show Skye that he didn't regret what had almost happened between them Grant reached out for her hand to hold, flashing her a small smile and receiving one back in return.

* * *

The night had finally settled in when Skye dropped Grant and Buddy back off at their campsite. She had been reluctant to say goodbye but had forced herself to do so. She'd hugged each of them in turn and then promised she'd be back in three days as always, before jumping back into her van and driving away.

Sighing to himself Grant had then turned and entered the woods to return back to his campsite with Buddy by his side.

Upon arriving back he found everything to be exactly how he'd left it, making him sigh in relief that he hadn't been ransacked while away or had any unwelcome visitors in his absence. He swiftly made his way over towards his tent where he fully intended to pass out asleep the best that he could without the comfort of having Skye in his arms, as he always managed to drift off to sleep a lot easier knowing she was beside him and would be there when he woke up.

"Where the hell have you been for the past few hours?!" came an angry voice from behind him he recognised all too well just as he was about to enter his tent. "You've got some explaining to do, boy!"

Spinning around on his feet Grant was quickly met with the very angry and slightly pissed off face of none other than John Garrett.


	5. Be Careful Who You Trust

**Angsty chapter for ya'll because why not? You might recognise some of the dialogue from Grant and Garrett from the episode "Ragtag" but mostly I changed it and added more to suit my own direction. The next chapter won't be too far behind as I won't leave you sitting on too much angst for too long. xD Feel free to review and leave your thoughts on what might happen next. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Be Careful Who You Trust**

"I asked you a question, boy" said John, as he stepped closer towards Grant and narrowed his eyes at him questioningly. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I haven't been anywhere" replied Grant, as he did his best to keep his expression cool. "I just took Buddy for a walk."

"Since when does a walk take hours?!" asked John, glaring at him. "Buddy doesn't need you to take him for any walks. You're living in the woods for crying out loud! He can roam free wherever he wants without your help."

"I guess I wanted a walk too" said Grant, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't make a habit of taking walks, alright?" said John, as he stepped even closer towards him until he was towering over him. "Because when I come to check on you I fully expect you to be here waiting for me. Though I will admit that by now I figured you'd be long gone."

"I was half expecting you to never come back" said Grant, as he stared up at him. "You said a couple of months. It's been six."

"I've been out of the country on an assignment" shrugged John, spinning away from Grant just a little to glance around his campsite. "Seems like you and Buddy did okay without me."

"The first few weeks were rough but then I realised my thinking was limited. I started raiding cabins, got some tools, a tent and life got easier..." explained Grant, trailing off momentarily in order to stop himself from ending with _'especially after I then met Skye.' _He had to remember and do his best to not mention Skye around John, since he'd promised her that he wouldn't and he intended to honour that promise.

"I told you that you could do it" said John, as he turned to face Grant with somewhat of a sly smile. "Damn son, you stepped up in a big way! I couldn't be prouder if you were my own."

"Really?" said Grant, curving the corner of his mouth into a small smile at being shown praise for doing something right.

"Sure" said John, smirking. "Now, get some rest. Because first thing tomorrow I'm going to start teaching you how to be a man that no one will ever mess with. I'd planned to do that today but you weren't here."

"I'm sorry about that" apologised Grant. "I won't do it again."

"I know you won't" chuckled John. "Because if you did do it again then you'd soon learn why you shouldn't."

"What does that mean?" asked Grant warily.

"Maybe one day you'll be lucky enough to find out" smirked John, as he smacked Grant on his arm before walking past him to head back towards his truck. "Now, get some rest. I'll be back first thing in the morning."

As John smacked him on his arm Grant immediately flinched at the physical contact. Even though he tried hard not to he always flinched whenever coming into physical contact with another human being, due to his mind automatically connecting physical contact to feeling the onslaught of pain and abuse not long afterwards. The only time he didn't flinch or back away was whenever Skye touched him, since her touch was more comforting and soothing to him than anything. Luckily for Grant though John simply walked away from him afterwards, making him breathe a huge sigh of relief. Though try as he might he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that the morning was set to bring him nothing at all good...

* * *

The next morning Grant was forcibly awoken by John suddenly barging into his tent, yanking him by his shirt collar to his feet and throwing him outside where he face planted the ground harshly. "What the hell, John?! This isn't how you wake a person up!"

"I'll wake you up however the hell I want to wake you up, boy!" snarled John. "You need to work on your senses and be more alert to people creeping up on you!"

Grant just rose to his feet in silence and wiped the dirt from the ground off of his clothes, while he cast the odd scowl in John's direction every so often. "You really should pay attention to your surroundings and the people around you" he heard John say, making him look up, only to stumble backwards when he suddenly became aware of the gun that was now being held in his face. "What the hell is that for?!"

"It's time for your next lesson" chuckled John, as he kept his gaze fixed firmly on Grant before him. "How fast do you think you can dodge a bullet?"

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Grant, gulping. "This is your version of a lesson in teaching me how to be a man?! You're delusional! I can't even begin to think how I'd dodge a bullet! I'm not Superman! I'll never be prepared for this!"

"Stop blaming me for your own failure! It makes me not like you. You want it easy? Go back to Juvie. They'll give you three squares and a cot" spat out John menacingly. "Confirm what your family believes, what everybody believes! That Grant Ward is weak and worthless!"

"I'm neither of those things..." said Grant quietly, trailing off sadly.

"Sure you are" smirked John. "There's no one in this world that will ever tell you differently because no one really cares about you, son."

_Skye cares about me... _thought Grant to himself, biting down on his tongue to stop himself from saying that aloud and informing John that Skye even existed to him.

"Quit your pouting, boy, because men don't pout. Let's begin your first lesson, shall we? Try not to screw up too many times because you'll suffer the consequences if you do" said John, as he popped the safety off his gun and continued to aim it at Grant. "Now, be a good little Superman and dodge a speeding bullet."

And with that John pulled the trigger.

* * *

Grant had barely missed the bullet, as it managed to graze his right side, which had been more than enough to make him collapse to the ground in agony, the right side of his shirt slowly starting to gush with blood.

John had at the time been less than sympathetic towards him, as he'd simply chuckled and scolded him for not being quicker.

No matter how much Grant had tried to tell John that what he had done hadn't been right and he could've very easily killed him he'd failed in getting him to understand and listen. Instead he'd simply been backhanded roughly across his face for even daring to answer back to him, which had proven to Grant in that moment that John Garrett was just like his father and older brother had been towards him, if not a hell of a lot worse. It was in that moment that Grant had realised Skye had been right all along when she'd said that John Garrett was indeed crazy. But there wasn't anything that he could've done about it in that moment since John had held all of the power due to the gun he had continued to hold in his hand.

John had eventually taken pity on Grant and had tended to his side where the bullet had grazed him the best that he could. He'd ignored his pleads to take him to a hospital saying that he didn't need one, as he'd patched himself up from being shot at many times in the past. Afterwards he'd given him a couple of hours to move past the incident before resuming his many lessons with him, constantly backhanding him hard across his face when he failed to do as he was told correctly, or dared to question his motives and answer him back.

Grant had eventually resigned himself to remaining quiet while he did his best to listen to everything John said, all the while taking any punishment he decided he needed for messing up and not doing as he was told. As much as he hated it he couldn't deny that when it came to just sitting back and taking any form of pain and abuse when he was inflicted with it was something that he was already used too. John had proven to him that he was no different to anyone else in his life. He'd proven that he most definitely should never have trusted him just like he'd warned him not to, and while doing so had slowly started to make Grant believe that he deserved everything he handed out to him, due to the fact he now owed John everything for breaking him out of Juvie and saving him from spending years locked away.

John now owned him, parting words he'd finally left him with three days later, leaving Grant with the sad realisation that it was true, and there was nothing he could do about it. He'd made his bed and now he had to lie in it. But if there was one person that didn't deserve to be forced to live this way was Skye, and as soon as she returned Grant fully planned on sending her away for good for her own protection and safety. As long as Skye was safe from John then that was all that mattered to Grant. He believed he deserved this life, but he knew that Skye deserved a lot better.

Before John had left he'd told Grant that he'd be back in another 3 months time where he fully expected Grant to be waiting for him, which Grant had every intention of doing so to prove his gratitude and loyalty towards John saving him from Hell.

However, Grant fully intended on doing everything from here on out alone..._without Skye._


	6. The Ties That Bind

**Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Ties That Bind**

"Hey, G.W.!" called out Skye, as she came running through the woods after finally being done working for the next 4 days. "I brought you doughnuts!"

Arriving at Grant's campsite she found Grant nowhere in sight, along with Buddy. _Where the hell are they? _Furrowing her brows in confusion she quickly set about searching his tent to double check they weren't still sleeping and being lazy, but all she found when looking was an empty tent. _He can't have left because all of his stuff is still here. _"Grant? Grant?! GRANT!"

"You're going to give all of the birds out here heart attacks if you keep on yelling like that" came Grant's familiar sounding voice, making her instantly spin around to face him with a smile across her face. "I could hear you all the way from the lake."

"You've been at the lake?" asked Skye, as she walked over towards him.

"Buddy was rolling around in mud before" replied Grant, as he indicated to the wet dog that every now and then would shake the water off. "I took him to the lake to get him clean. I had to throw countless sticks into the water to actually get him to swim enough to wash the mud of though."

"Poor you" laughed Skye, as she held out the bag she held in her hand towards him. "I brought you doughnuts!"

"Thanks" said Grant, smiling a small smile at her. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I figured you've probably been living on whatever you'd managed to find from raiding cabins and could do with a little treat" said Skye, smiling back, before she then furrowed her brows at him. "Why are you wearing your hoodie in this heat? It's stifling today! Aren't you hot underneath that thing?!"

"I'm fine, Skye" said Grant a little quietly, as he settled his attention onto the bag of doughnuts she'd brought him.

"Whatever floats your boat" said Skye, shaking her head at him, as she then pulled something out of her jacket pocket. "I bought you something."

"Huh?" said Grant, half a doughnut hanging out of his mouth.

"I said I bought you something" smiled Skye, walking over to him. Reaching out she pulled his hoodie down, as she then promptly placed a small red cap on his head. "It just screamed you at me when I saw it so I had to buy you it!"

"Thank you" said Grant appreciatively, admiring the red cap in his hand after taking if off his head, before he then placed it back on top of his head while smiling at Skye. "I love it. It'll keep my head warm at night if anything."

"You're such a doofus, y'know that, right?" giggled Skye, shaking her head at him. As she continued to smile at him she couldn't help but notice what looked like bruises forming on either side of his neck and a few marks on his face, almost as if he'd been smacked across the face a few times. "What the hell have you been doing while I've been gone?"

"What do you mean?" asked Grant, swallowing the last of his doughnut and putting the rest away to the side for later.

"You're covered in bruises, Grant!" exclaimed Skye, as she closed the distance between them and reached out to lightly trace her finger across a nasty looking bruise on the left side of his neck. "Did somebody do this to you?"

"No, no, I just fell and hit a rock..." said Grant, stammering a little, as he flinched away from Skye's touch. "...it's not a big deal."

"There's no way you got those types of bruises from hitting your neck on a rock, Grant" said Skye, frowning at him. "Who did this to you? And don't lie to me. I have a pretty strong bullshit detector."

"It was, just, y'know, raiders" said Grant, shrugging his shoulders, as he did his best to avoid her gaze. "I got raided one night. I got beat up trying to stop them from taking my food."

"Bullshit" said Skye, narrowing her eyes at him. "I'm not dumb, G.W. I know fine well that raiders didn't do that to you."

"I don't see how you can because you weren't here when it happened, Skye!" yelled Grant without meaning too. "It's not a big deal, okay?"

"Oh my god..." said Skye quietly, as sudden realisation hit her. "It was him. He did this to you. He came back and he beat you. Didn't he?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Grant, as he moved past her to head towards his tent. _I'm so not in the mood for this conversation right now..._

"You know fine well what I'm talking about! Why are you lying to me?!" yelled Skye, reaching out to grab his arm as he walked past her and spin him back around to face her again.

The moment Skye grabbed a hold of his arm and spun him around to face her Grant winced in pain, as he bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from cursing at her. "Don't grab me like that!"

"What's wrong with your side?" asked Skye, as she looked at him worriedly due to him now cradling his right hand side. "Please, just tell me the truth. What did John do to you?!"

"It's not what you think, alright? He simply taught me how to defend myself from any attackers and things like that. He taught me how to fight and how to take care of myself" explained Grant, locking his eyes with Skye's. "He was teaching me how to be a man just like he'd said that he would."

"By beating the shit outta you?!" exclaimed Skye incredulously. "You don't teach someone to be a man by beating them up! He's crazy, Grant! Why can't you see that?!"

"He pulled me out of Juvie, Skye!" yelled Grant angrily. "If it wasn't for him I don't even know where I would be right now! I'd probably be rotting in a jail cell for the rest of my miserable life! I owe him EVERYTHING!"

"You owe him NOTHING!" yelled Skye right back. "What the hell has he been telling you while I've been gone these past few days?!"

"You wouldn't understand" said Grant, furrowing his brows at her. "You don't get it. You've never had anyone save you from a really messed up situation like I have. You've never had anyone save you like John did with me. I owe him everything."

"That's what he wants you to believe" said Skye, as she walked a little closer to him. "But you don't. All you owe him is a simple thank you for helping you escape a bad situation. You don't owe him your life or anything like that. Whatever he's been telling you and trying to make you believe then he's simply manipulating you into thinking that what you owe him is basically the equivalent of a life debt."

"That's the thing, Skye" said Grant. "I do owe him a life debt."

"No you don't! You can't allow him to make you believe that he owns you like that" said Skye, as she came to a halt in front of him. Reaching out towards his side she quickly grabbed the bottom of his hoodie and lifted it up before he could stop her, as she'd wanted to see the damage that John Garrett had inflicted upon Grant for herself.

"Skye, don't!" yelled Grant, as he jerked away from her and yanked his hoodie back down.

But Grant hadn't been quick enough, because Skye had seen all that she'd needed to see to know exactly what had happened. "Oh my god..."

"You were never meant to see that" said Grant, as he wrapped his hoodie all around him and stepped further away from Skye. "I never wanted you to see that."

"Did he...did he seriously...did he shoot you?!" stammered Skye, her eyes welling up with tears. "Because that looks like a gunshot wound! And one that hasn't been patched up very good either!"

"It was an accident..." said Grant quietly, trailing off, as he once again avoided her gaze.

"Do you really expect me to believe that he shot you by accident?!" cried Skye, her tears now slowly starting to cascade down her cheeks. "Oh god. I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You'll never understand" said Grant, as he finally looked at her again. "No matter what I tell you you'll just never understand."

"Wake up, Grant!" screamed Skye angrily. "He's manipulating you into believing a pile of utter crap! He's messing with your head mentally! Why can't you see that?!"

"I just...you don't...he..." said Grant, stumbling over his words. "...he saved me...I owe him...I deserve everything."

"Grant, please, no..." said Skye, now crying even more, as she slowly and tentatively walked over to him. _Why does he think he deserves to be abused like this?! What the hell has that crazy psycho done to his frame of mind while I've been gone?! _"Listen to me, okay? You don't deserve to be hurt like this, Grant. No one does. So whatever he's told you then you have to forget it and fast. You are your own person. He doesn't control you or own you."

"Yes he does" said Grant ever so quietly. "He told me that he does."

"He's a delusional ass!" said Skye, as she came to a stop in front of him, reaching out to tenderly caress his cheek with her thumb. "You need to forget everything that he's told you and everything that he's taught you."

"I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry" said Grant, shaking his head, as he blinked his own tears away that had slowly crept up on him. The last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of Skye and show his vulnerability to her. "You need to leave, Skye."

"I'm not going anywhere" said Skye, frowning. "Not without taking you and Buddy with me."

"I'm staying here. I can't ever risk leaving and John finding out again" said Grant, as he brushed her hand away from his cheek. "I also can't risk him ever finding you here. I didn't mention you to him just like you asked me not too. But if we aren't careful then he's bound to find out about you."

"I don't care anymore" said Skye, bitterness lacing her tone. "Let him find out about me. I'll kick his good for nothing ass for daring to lay a hand on you!"

Grant couldn't help but smile at her for saying that. He'd never had anyone want to hurt someone for hurting him before. No one had ever cared about him before like he knew that Skye did. But regardless of everything she had to leave because the last thing he wanted was for John to get his hands on Skye and do to her what he'd done to him. He'd never be able to forgive himself if Skye ever got hurt because of him. "Skye, you have to leave. It's for your own safety. Please, just leave me. And don't ever come back."

"Not gonna happen, G.W." said Skye, folding her arms across her chest indignantly and glaring at him. "I'll only leave if you come with me because what you really need right now is a hospital. You need to get that gunshot wound checked out properly before it becomes infected."

"I'm fine, okay? You don't need to worry about me. You just need to leave me already!" said Grant, sighing. "I don't want you here anymore."

"I don't believe that" said Skye, sighing also. "But give it your best shot, G.W. Go on and say as many mean and hurtful things to me that you can in order to get me to hate you and leave. It won't work. Because I know deep down that you won't mean a single word that you say. I know you'd never intentionally hurt me and that you'd only try in order to keep me safe from potential harm. I'm not leaving you alone. But feel free to still try and make me."

"God, you're so stubborn!" yelled Grant, grinding his teeth together angrily. "Just go, alright?! Get outta here already!"

"Come on, G.W., you can do better than that" said Skye, locking her eyes onto his. "You'll fail in getting me to leave regardless of what you say though. Because there's no way I'm leaving you at the mercy of Chief."

"Who the hell is Chief?" asked Grant, quirking a brow. "What the hell are you even talking about?"

"Do you remember that night back in my van when you asked me if we'd be friends forever?" asked Skye, seeing him nod at her in response. "You're words were reminiscent of Copper from The Fox and the Hound, which is why I replied just like Tod did. You stole them straight from the movie, Grant, I know you did."

"You locked onto that, huh?" said Grant, failing to hold back his laugh.

"It was one of my favourite movies growing up" said Skye, smiling. "I always saw myself in Tod."

"It was one of my favourites growing up too" said Grant, also smiling. "I could see myself in Copper sometimes."

"Then you should know by now who Chief is" said Skye.

"Chief would fit my older brother more, not John..." said Grant, quickly trailing off, as the last person he wanted to talk about was his older brother.

"We're friends forever, G.W." said Skye, smiling at him again. "We're best friends. And best friends don't leave each other behind."

"I don't deserve a friend like you" said Grant, looking away from her sadly. "I'm toxic, Skye. I'm just going to hurt you in the end. You need to get away from me while you still can."

"There's nothing toxic about you, Grant" said Skye, as she closed the distance between them and tilted his face back to face her own. "But there will be if you stay with John."

"It's nothing that I don't deserve" said Grant in an almost whisper.

"You deserve to be happy. You deserve to live your life however you choose to live it" said Skye softly. "Believe in yourself. Have faith in yourself. You pick your own path and your own destiny. No one else."

"My fate is already set thanks to the life debt that I owe John" said Grant, sighing deeply. "There's nothing I can do about it."

"Yes there is. Because nothing is ever set in stone" said Skye. No matter what it took she was determined to get through to him even if it took her all night. "Your fate is what YOU make it and only YOU. So choose a different fate, Grant. What do you want?"

"I don't know..." answered Grant honestly, his voice breaking. "...no one's ever asked me what I want before."

"No one's ever truly cared about you like I do before" smiled Skye. "You're no longer alone in this big bad world, Grant Ward. Because you have me now. And I'm not going anywhere. I promise you. Like it or not but you're totally stuck with me."

"I don't understand, Skye. Why won't you leave me?!" asked Grant, his tears he'd been trying his best to contain slowly start to fall down his cheeks, as he looked at Skye standing before him. He was now near breaking point, but she just appeared stronger than ever to him.

"Because you're the Copper to my Tod and the Hound to my Fox" smiled Skye, as she closed the remaining distance between them and pulled him into her arms for a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she did so. She smiled even more the moment she felt Grant wrap his own arms around her waist just as tightly, while burying his face into the crook of her neck. "But unlike them we're gonna have the better ending."


	7. Like Bonnie And Clyde

**Sorry on the delay for this chapter but I've been planning out the final few chapters to this fic since I expanded it to be a longer story. So at that to the guest reviewer that asked me how many chapters they'll be there is now to be 20 altogether. I've been writing as many as I can out for this fic while planning out the rest, so no worries as I know exactly where this story is heading and all extra chapters will be written and completed shortly :D (Just bear with me as I've more than one ongoing fic so I write for a whole bunch in my spare time xD)**

**Anyway, I think ya'll will enjoy this chapter cuz after this things are gonna start getting, well... *my lips are sealed* xD Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Like Bonnie And Clyde**

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this" said Grant, sighing, as he rested his head back against the pillows of the hospital bed he was lying in.

"Well it was either that or wait for you to become seriously ill on me due to your bullet wound becoming infected and giving you a high fever or something" said Skye from where she relaxed back in the chair beside his bed, chewing on a piece of strawberry chewing gum and casually flicking the pages of a magazine.

"I told you I would've been fine" said Grant, sighing again. "I could've done without being stuck in this horrible hospital gown."

"I would never have forgiven myself if I'd just let you sit back and suffer through the pain of a bullet wound" said Skye, shaking her head at him in slight frustration. "As for the hospital gown don't diss it as I think it makes you look cuter."

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into coming here" said Grant, glancing at her worriedly. "He could come back when I'm gone, Skye."

"Grant, chill. He told you he wasn't coming back for 3 months, right?" said Skye, glancing up at him and meeting his worry filled eyes. "You're fine, so chill."

"That's easy for you to say since you aren't the one that has to deal with him" said Grant, biting down on his bottom lip nervously.

"Neither do you" said Skye, sighing. "You just think that you do."

"Are we really going to start arguing about this again?" said Grant, furrowing his brows at her.

"If you wanna lose the argument again then yeah sure" shrugged Skye, as she returned to flicking through the magazine in her hands. "You know you can't win an argument against me. I'm the Queen of winning arguments!"

Grant just chuckled at that while smiling at her. "Okay, I'll give you that one. But I still can't help but worry that the longer I'm away from my campsite that he'll return for a surprise visit or something and find me gone once again. And then I'll be punished for leaving like I was the last time."

"You can leave whenever you want too, Grant. He doesn't own you or control you and I'm gonna keep on telling you that until you start believing it because that's what best friends do for each other" said Skye, smiling, as she looked up at him once again. "Not to mention if he ever hurts you again then I'll kill him."

"Knowing you as well as I do now I know you'd definitely try" laughed Grant, as he smiled back at her.

"Damn straight!" grinned Skye, as she flashed him a cheeky wink.

"So, tell me again how we're getting away with having me all patched up without having any insurance?" asked Grant, shifting slightly in the bed to get more comfortable while doing his best not to upset his side too much since it had been cleaned and dressed by a nurse.

"We're waiting on our dad to come to the hospital with his insurance and a lecture on why we shouldn't have been out deer hunting by ourselves with shotguns that we can accidentally shoot each other with" answered Skye with a grin.

"Is that what you honestly told reception when I was having my gunshot wound tended too?" asked Grant, quirking his brow at her.

"Yep!" grinned Skye, as she popped the 'p'. "I think on my feet and I'm very charming when I do it. Everyone at reception believed me instantly."

"I'm sure they did" chuckled Grant. "So we're brother and sister now?"

"Only for about another hour or so tops" replied Skye. "Then if you feel you can walk again after being poked and prodded so much from being all stitched up we'll hot tail it outta this joint."

"And back to my campsite" nodded Grant.

"Yeah, nice try!" snorted Skye. "After this I'm taking you to Starbucks where I work so we can get ourselves some lattes."

"Skye, I should really return to the campsite after we're done here, okay?" sighed Grant. "I don't need a latte."

"You're coming with me to Starbucks whether you like it or not!" said Skye, as she folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes at him. "I have to tell them that I won't be working my next shift."

"Why won't you be?" asked Grant curiously.

"Because I'll be taking care of you" smiled Skye. "Do you really think I'm just going to let you recover from being shot all by yourself?"

"You don't have to take care of me, Skye" said Grant, flashing her a small smile.

"Yes I do" said Skye, as she rose to her feet and sat on the bed beside him, taking his left hand in her own and squeezing it comfortingly. "Someone has too because I don't think anyone ever has before. Not properly anyway."

"It's not your job to take care of me though" said Grant softly, touched at how much Skye continued to care about him.

"It's your parents jobs to take care of you but we both know they failed at doing that" said Skye, squeezing his hand once more. "And no matter how much you may think it and want it John Garrett is never going to take care of you either."

"I'm not worth taking care of" sighed Grant. "That's why no one ever bothers to try and take care of me."

"No one until me that is" smiled Skye. "I'm going to take care of you over the next few days, okay? However a 16 year old girl can take care of a 16 year old boy that is anyway!"

"I'd like that if I'm honest" said Grant, smiling, as he finally squeezed her hand back. "And in return I'll take care of you however I can too."

"I know you will" smiled Skye, as she moved to lie beside him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Because you already do."

"I promise you that if I can then I'll always look after you, Simply Skye" smiled Grant, as he wrapped his arm even tighter around her shoulders and kissed her tenderly on her forehead.

"Good to know, G.W." smiled Skye, as she rested her head on his chest and cuddled closer to him.

* * *

Over an hour later Grant and Skye successfully managed to sneak out of the hospital without being stopped by any doctors or nurses enquiring about their nonexistent father and even more nonexistent insurance money. Once they'd successfully sneaked away and made it back to Skye's van they soon made their way to Starbucks so Skye could ask for some time off, which she was granted, before they then sat down for a latte each.

Grant soon forgot about his past eagerness to return to his campsite as he instead simply enjoyed spending his time with Skye and hanging out with her somewhere other than the boring woods of Wyoming. Whenever he was with Skye he felt like he could just completely forget the world around him. She was his best friend and continued to be there for him whenever he needed her the most. He also hoped deep down that she could perhaps one day be something a lot more to him since he was slowly but surely falling for her and hoped above hope that she felt the same way about him. It was slowly becoming more apparent to Grant that the person he owed more and more to these last few days was Skye. And if he was truly honest with himself then he'd rather owe everything to Skye than John Garrett.

* * *

After spending the day together at Starbucks and wandering around the town and shops they soon found their way back to Grant's campsite when the night started to set in, Buddy in tow, as they sat side by side in front of the campfire that Grant had lit up in order to keep them both warm.

"I had a pretty good day today" said Grant, as he glanced over towards Skye and smiled at her softly.

"Me too" said Skye, smiling softly back at him. "It's nice to spend time away from the boring old woods."

"Yeah, I agree with you, it definitely is" nodded Grant. "We'll have to keep on doing it."

"You mean you're willing to actually risk spending more time away from here while never knowing when Mr. Crazy will show up again?" asked Skye, smirking at him slightly.

"He won't be back for at least another 3 months" said Grant, still smiling at her. "At least that's what he told me. I believe him too. He enjoys coming and going as he pleases so I guess I'm starting to see more and more that why can't I do the same?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the Grant Ward that I know?!" laughed Skye.

"I'm just trying to enjoy myself like you're always suggesting to me that I should" said Grant, as he shuffled closer to her so their shoulders were touching. "And I always do whenever I'm with you."

"I always enjoy myself when I'm with you too" said Skye, as she smiled brightly up at him. "I'm glad you don't seem to be as worried about things anymore."

"I'm still worried about everything" said Grant honestly. "But I'm only 16 and no 16 year old should have to worry about everything that I do, right?"

"You're absolutely right" nodded Skye. "Most teenagers our age are out having fun and being reckless without a care in the world. We deserve that too, y'know?"

"I know. I see that now and I want that too" said Grant, as he locked his eyes with Skye's. "So, hypothetically and all, where would we go?"

"What do you mean?" asked Skye, not quite understanding what he meant.

"I meant if we were to leave here..." replied Grant, trailing off, as he flashed her a bright smile. "...where would we go?"

"Are you actually contemplating leaving the woods?!" exclaimed Skye happily.

"I said hypothetically" chuckled Grant. "Just answer the question."

"Anywhere we want" answered Skye, shrugging her shoulders. "Wherever we end up."

"So even though you constantly try and get me to leave here all the time you've no idea where you actually want to take me?" laughed Grant, shaking his head.

"We don't need a destination, Grant! We're teenagers with the whole world at our feet and no parents around to stop us from doing whatever the hell we want!" said Skye. "We just hit the wide open road like Thelma and Louise and go wherever it takes us!"

"Thelma and Louise?! Really?!" exclaimed Grant. "I'm not a girl, Skye!"

"I couldn't think of another famous twosome that went on the run together, okay?!" huffed Skye, punching him lightly on his shoulder in a playful way.

"Lucky for you then that I can" grinned Grant, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Do tell, smarty pants" said Skye, as she stuck her own tongue out at him in retaliation.

"How about..." said Grant, stopping to wink at her a little cheekily before continuing. "...I'll be your Clyde if you'll be my Bonnie?"

"You do know that Bonnie and Clyde were murderers, right?" giggled Skye.

"I didn't mean we'd literally become like Bonnie and Clyde. I mainly meant in the going on the run together sense" chuckled Grant.

"You really mean that?" asked Skye, smiling. "You really wanna run away with me?"

"I should have run away with you a long time ago, Skye" smiled Grant. "I realised today that it was you all along and not John."

"What do you mean it was me all along?" asked Skye curiously.

"You're the one that saved me, Skye, not him" replied Grant, still smiling at her. "You've always been there for me since that rainy night I raided your van for food and you pulled out your flare gun on me. You've stuck by me when I haven't deserved it. You've been there for me when no one else ever has. You've shown me time and time again that you'll always be there for me, even when I try to shut you out and force you away. You're the one I owe everything too, Skye."

"I'll always be there for you, Grant, always. I promise. You can count on me no matter what" smiled Skye, as she took his left hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly. "But you don't owe me anything. And I don't want you to start thinking that you do. Just because I've been there for you when you really needed someone doesn't mean you owe me everything. I've remained by your side because I wanted too, not because I wanted something from you in return. That's not how the world works, Grant. It's time you realised that. You owe me nothing, just like you owe John nothing."

"How is it possible I ever managed to meet someone as perfect as you?" smiled Grant, as he leaned ever closer to her.

"You just got lucky I guess" giggled Skye, her breath hitching a little in her throat as Grant leaned in just a little bit closer.

"Now that I've found you I don't ever wanna lose you, Skye, because I need you in my life" said Grant, as he reached out and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek with his thumb as he did so.

"I need you in my life just as much as you need me in yours too" said Skye truthfully, her heart now starting to beat rapidly.

"I fear I'll lose you if I stay here" whispered Grant, as he started to slowly close the distance between them.

"I fear I'll lose you too" whispered Skye right back.

"Then let's make sure that doesn't happen, okay?" said Grant, his lips now mere inches from hers.

"Any suggestions on how we do that?" asked Skye ever so quietly due to being ever so close to forgetting how to breathe altogether the closer Grant got to her lips. _Kiss me already, dammit!_

"Just like Bonnie and Clyde let's find a ride and ditch this town!" smiled Grant, as he finally closed the remaining distance between them and claimed Skye's lips to his own in a soft and tender kiss, smiling even more when Skye instantly kissed him back the same.

The soft and tender kiss that Grant and Skye shared together that night wasn't just their first kiss with each other, but it was also the first kiss they'd ever shared with anyone. It was a kiss that had all but instantly managed to take their breath away. Neither of them knew deep down if they were even kissing each other properly, since they had no prior experiences to compare it with, but regardless they couldn't deny the fact that they had to be doing at least something right since they both allowed small moans to escape them while their kiss deepened, with the two of them soon threading their hands through each other's hair and pulling each other closer, neither one wanting to be the first to break their very first kiss and not even for any much needed air. However, they were eventually forced to stop kissing when Buddy decided to jump between them and demand some attention too.

* * *

_Later that night..._

When John Garrett returned for a surprise visit that he'd planned on doing all along to see if his young protégé was obeying his orders he'd instead found Grant long gone, along with Buddy. Everything he'd ever owned had been packed up and was nowhere in sight. All that was left behind was a single photograph lying beside the burned out camp fire.

Leaning down John picked up the photo and glanced down at it with an angry frown across his face. It was a photo he'd never seen before of a smiling Grant Ward who had his arms wrapped around a pretty and smiling young brunette, as they both looked directly at the camera. It was obviously a photo they'd taken themselves and only recently too. His frown still etched across his face John flipped the photo over and read the message that Grant had written on the back for him:

_Her name is Skye. We met not long after you left me all alone here a few months after you abandoned me. You told me when you returned to never develop any weaknesses. Well I guess I failed that lesson of yours, because Skye is my weakness and one I won't ever say goodbye too. By the time you find this photo we'll be long gone and that includes Buddy. I'll always be grateful to you for saving me from Juvie. But Skye is the one that truly saved me and was there for me when I really needed someone. I trust her more than I trust you, another lesson of yours I guess I've failed since you said never to trust anyone, and especially not you. I'm sorry, John, but this is goodbye. It's time I started living the life that I want for myself and right now the life that I really want is with Skye and Buddy. I know I'm only 16 but I now know what I want and it's not to spend god knows how many years living alone in the woods. Take care, John. _

As soon as he finished reading Grant's final farewell message John ripped the photo to shreds and tossed the pieces on to the fireless camp fire, his eyes blazing with nothing but pure anger. "You and your little girlfriend can run, boy, but you can't hide forever. Because if it's the last thing I ever do I'll find you again..._both of you._"


	8. It's Us Against The World

**So here's a speedier update (I think!) Hopefully you enjoy all that is come to next so feel free to let me know! :) Just an FYI for the phone call scene in this chapter the italics are to differentiate when the other person is talking (you'll know who and what I mean when you hit it). **

**To Alex (guest) ~ You asked me if Skye would be joining The Rising Tide and meeting Miles in this fic and the answer to both of those questions is no. Neither will be making appearances in this fic, as I've a completely different plan in regards to where this story is going and that isn't and won't be a part of it. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: It's Us Against The World**

The night that Grant had finally given in and agreed to leave the woods with Skye and Buddy he'd been extremely nervous thinking that John would turn up to ruin everything and stop him from going at the last minute. But luckily he hadn't, as they'd managed to successfully pack up everything at the campsite before making a run for Skye's van, jumping inside and taking off in the middle of the night. Grant had, however, left John a short farewell message on the back of a photo that Skye had taken of him with her only recently. He'd felt at the time that he'd at least owed him a goodbye of sorts, so leaving it on the back of the photograph at the time had seemed like a good idea. And Skye had agreed with him. But ever since they'd left he couldn't shake the feeling that it might not have been such a great idea at all, and that because of that simple photo John might find them, though Grant hoped more than anything that would never be the case and they'd now be free to live their lives however they pleased as the young teenagers they were. That they could just remain simply _free..._

* * *

Once they were finally far enough from the woods and as far away from John Garrett as they could get Skye eventually brought her van to a halt outside of a small motel where they could rest for the night in a proper double bed and not the tiny, small and cramped one that she had in the back of her van.

After booking her and Grant into a room for the night Skye then ever so sneakily sneaked Buddy into the room after them, since there was no way she was leaving him sleeping all alone in her van, figuring if anything he'd probably just bark throughout the entire night for being away from her and Grant for so long.

"I don't think dogs are allowed in the rooms" said Grant, as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"What the manager doesn't know can't possibly hurt him" said Skye, as she flopped on to the bed in the middle of the room and stretched out on her back. "Ahh this is the life!"

"You're easily pleased" laughed Grant, as he climbed on to the bed after Skye and layed down beside her.

"I'm just happy to finally be in a real bed for once and not sleeping in the back of my van or your tiny tent" said Skye, as she glanced over at him with a smile.

"I have to agree with you on that one" said Grant, as he smiled back at her.

"So what do we do now, G.W.?" asked Skye, as she continued to smile at him.

"I dunno" shrugged Grant. "Sleep? It's kinda late after all."

"I didn't mean what do we like right this second" laughed Skye. "I meant like what do we do next? When morning comes and all that."

"We hit the road again and we keep on going" said Grant, as he rolled on to his side and propped himself up with his elbow, leaning his head in the palm of his hand. "And we don't ever look back."

"I love that you're into the whole running away thing now" beamed Skye.

"That's because whenever I'm with you then I feel no fear and that there's nothing that I can't do" smiled Grant softly, reaching out his right hand to tenderly cup her cheek in the palm of his hand while using his thumb to rub gentle, soft circles back and forth. "You make me feel strong and like I can do anything."

"Because you can, Grant" said Skye, as she leaned into his tender touch with a contented smile. "You can do anything that you put your mind too."

"As long as I'm with you I feel like I can do anything as you bring out the best in me" said Grant, as he shuffled closer to her. "There's nowhere else that I want to be right now, because with you I finally feel like I belong."

"I feel the same way whenever I'm with you too" said Skye, her breathing coming out a little ragged due to Grant shuffling closer to her. "It's us against the world."

"There's no one else I'd rather have by my side than you while facing whatever the world has in store for me" said Grant honestly, as he dipped his head and claimed Skye's smiling lips with his own softly.

The moment that Grant kissed her Skye instantly responded and kissed him back, as she placed her hand at the back of his head, gliding her fingers through his hair while pulling him closer to her. Ever since they'd first kissed back at his campsite she'd been wondering when their second kiss would happen. She had feared that Grant might have regretted kissing her but was now beyond happy to find that he obviously didn't, and was instead more than happy to continue kissing her.

Grant couldn't help but smile like a right goofball while kissing Skye. He'd wanted to kiss her pretty much from the first moment he'd laid eyes on her that rainy night many months ago. Now that he'd finally took that chance and crossed that line with her he never wanted to stop.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Skye between kisses.

"You can ask me anything" replied Grant between kisses.

"Where is this leading?" asked Skye, a small moan escaping her due to Grant deepening their kiss just a little.

"I'm guessing the inevitable talk that girls like to have about what we are to each other now" replied Grant with a small chuckle, as he continued to kiss her.

"And have you had that talk with many girls?" asked Skye curiously and a little tentatively.

"No" answered Grant quickly, as he pulled back from kissing her and locked his eyes onto her own. "I've never had that talk before. I just know that it happens, y'know, from watching movies and things like that."

"Was I your first kiss, G.W.?" beamed Skye, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Yes, you were" smiled Grant, hoping more than anything that he wasn't blushing. "Was I yours?"

Skye just nodded at him shyly, knowing fine well she was definitely blushing.

"Good to know" grinned Grant, as he hovered over her while leaning down to kiss her again. "Now I don't need to be jealous over anyone else."

"Right back at you on that one" grinned Skye, as she leaned towards him and met his lips halfway with her own.

"I could kiss you forever" murmured Grant against her lips, slipping one of his arms under her back and running his free hand up and down her leg.

"I would happily let you" whispered Skye between kisses, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck while hoisting her leg up that Grant was running his hand up and down so he had better access to continue doing so.

"Are we doing all of this right?" asked Grant, breaking their kiss to stare down at her.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" giggled Skye. "We're doing what comes naturally, so yeah, I'd say we're doing this right."

"So we keep on going?" asked Grant with a smile.

"Umm, well, to a certain point sure" replied Skye, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Maybe we should stop now and try to get some sleep" suggested Grant, as he dipped his head and kissed her softly. "We definitely need to talk about a lot of stuff before we go any further."

"I hate to break it to you, G.W., but first base is as far as you're gonna get for a good long while!" smirked Skye. "I'm a lady, okay? I may not always act like one but I still deserve to be treated like one at the end of the day. You're not getting lucky until you've treat me pretty much like a Princess for a good couple of months, hell maybe even years!"

"You're going to be a high maintenance girlfriend aren't you?" asked Grant, quirking his brows at her, while chuckling. "And I wasn't aiming for getting lucky as you put it. I have no intention of rushing our relationship."

"Good to know" said Skye, as she smiled up at him brightly. "Sooo...I'm your girlfriend now?"

"If you want to be" smiled Grant. "I'd like you to be. We'll still be friends too, but the kind that dates each other."

"Exclusively" said Skye, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Who else am I going to date but you?" sighed Grant, shaking his head at her.

"No one, hence the exclusively part" said Skye, as she flashed him a wink.

"There's no one that I want to be with more than you, Skye, and there never will be" said Grant, kissing the tip of her nose tenderly. "You're the only girl for me from here on out. Because like you said earlier it's us against the world."

"You're the only guy that I want to be with too" said Skye, giggling at the tender kiss to her nose as it tickled. "They'll never be anyone but you. I won't ever allow it."

"Neither will I" smiled Grant. "So...we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Nope!" smirked Skye. "You gotta ask me first and make it all official!"

"Skye..." sighed Grant exasperatedly, as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "...you're incorrigible!"

"Quit using fancy big words on me and just ask me the question already!" sighed Skye, as she whacked him on his back playfully. "Or I'll never kiss you again!"

Grant immediately jerked his head up at hearing that to frown down at her, which quickly turned into a cheeky grin. "Skye I-still-don't-know-your-last-name, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Grant Ward, I'll happily be your girlfriend" giggled Skye, as she leaned towards him and graced his now smiling lips with a kiss. "As for my last name I don't have one, not really anyway. I'm an orphan which you know. The nuns at the orphanage gave me a name which I hated so I changed my name to Skye when I left, as I've just always really loved the name Skye. So there you go, that's my tale of woe."

"You're so adorable" chuckled Grant, kissing her again. "You'll have a last name again one day. But in the meantime if you ever need one for something you can use mine."

"Thank you" said Skye, her cheeks going rosy red from blushing. "That means a lot to me that you'd let me do that."

"You're welcome" said Grant, as he smiled down at her. "All we have is each other, Skye. So what's mine is yours, okay?"

"Okay" nodded Skye. "And right back at you."

"Look out world because here we come..." grinned Grant, as he leaned closer to her.

"...just like Bonnie and Clyde!" giggled Skye, grinning the moment she saw Grant smile at her for using his previous reference of them being like Bonnie and Clyde together, before their lips then finally met once more in a tender and sweet kiss.

* * *

Over the course of the next month they continued to live on the road, driving from state to state and staying wherever they ended up after becoming tired from driving. Luckily for the two of them Skye had been quite good at saving money and had subsequently saved up a fair amount from her time spent working at Starbucks, so they were always able to buy food and toiletries for themselves and Buddy whenever they needed them. Occasionally they'd book into the odd motel when they wanted the comfort and security of a proper bed or a nice, clean shower. But mostly they'd spend their nights sleeping in Skye's tiny bed in her van in order to save money. They both knew that eventually they'd have to choose a place to settle down in so they could earn some more money to keep on surviving like they had been. But until then they'd both come to the mutual agreement that until they absolutely needed too that they'd continue to keep on the move so they could never be found, because even though they both highly doubted it would happen they both still feared it, which after awhile started to truly make them feel like Bonnie and Clyde being constantly on the run together, minus the whole cold blooded murderers part though.

When it came to their budding relationship they took everything slowly, as it was all so new to them. Neither Grant nor Skye had been in a relationship before, as they were both still so young and had never experienced the ever building feelings that they felt growing for each other with each passing day. The most they ever allowed themselves to indulge in were many passionate make out sessions and light fondling, while they slowly got to know each other better on a more intimate level. Sex was out of the question with both of them admitting to each other one night that they were nowhere near ready for that step anytime soon. They had their whole lives ahead of them before they even contemplated going down that point of no return with each other.

They eventually settled down in New York City after a month on the road. Skye had fallen completely in love with the city after arriving and had begged Grant to agree to stay for longer than they'd planned too. He'd eventually agreed it could be a good idea, as long as they both got part time jobs while they were there in order to earn some money for when they next decided to move on.

And purely because Skye loved it so much, along with having prior experience of working there, they'd both ended up working at none other than Starbucks.

* * *

_1 month later..._

"Excuse me, miss?" called out a male customer to where Skye was clearing away a table near to him, making her lift her head up and smile at him. "Hi. What can I do for you?" she asked him.

"I was wondering if I could get a refill on my coffee?" he smiled.

"Of course. Just let me clear this table and I'll be right with you on that!" replied Skye cheerfully, as she resumed piling plates and cups onto a tray.

Once she was done and had deposited them in the dishwasher in the kitchen Skye returned to the customer's table and refilled his coffee for him with a smile. "There you go! Hopefully it'll help you get through whatever that stack of paperwork is you've got with you."

"Thank you. And I'm hoping that too!" he chuckled. "It seems my work is never done."

"Well if you need anything else just let me know" smiled Skye. "My name is Skye so just yell that if you want another refill on the coffee."

"Skye? That's a pretty name" he said, settling his eyes onto her. "Not one you hear often. At least I don't."

"Uhh, thanks" said Skye, smiling at him once more, as she then turned and walked off without saying anything else. "Hey, Grant?"

"What's up?" said Grant, as he glanced over towards his girlfriend when she approached him behind the counter where he was making a latte for a customer.

"Do you recognise that guy on the table over in the far corner?" asked Skye, indicating who she meant with a tilt of her head in his direction. "He seems pretty friendly. But, I dunno, I'm just getting a certain vibe off of him."

"I've never seen him before in my life" said Grant, as he glanced over at the man to find him staring at them, who quickly averted his attention back to the pile of papers in front of him. "All I know is he's been here for a couple of hours now just doing paperwork. Like you said he seems pretty friendly. Don't worry too much, babe."

"Yeah, you're probably right" smiled Skye, leaning over and lightly kissing him before returning back to clearing away the tables.

A few minutes later Skye noticed the man rising from his chair, papers now all packed away in his briefcase, as he got ready to leave. "Finally done with all of the paperwork?" she asked him in order to be polite and sociable like she was with all of her customers.

"I wish I could say yes but I can't" chuckled the man softly. "I have to go though. I've a phone call that I need to make before getting back to my office. I'm sure I'll be back another day though. Take care, Skye, and thank you for the coffee and the friendly service."

"You're welcome" smiled Skye, as she nodded at him before returning to Grant behind the counter. "Yo, Grant! I'm still waiting on a mocha for table 7!"

"And I'm working as fast as I can with only two hands!" huffed Grant, as he flashed her a scowl.

* * *

As the man walked towards the door all he could do was chuckle at the playful bickering he could hear behind him from the two young teenagers. Looking over his shoulder and casting them both one final look he then stepped outside, closed the door behind him and pulled out his cell phone to make a call.

"_Long time no chat! To what do I owe the pleasure of your call all of a sudden?" _said the male voice on the other end of the line when he finally answered.

"I just thought you'd like to know that those two teenagers you've been looking for are working for Starbucks in New York City."

"_Are you absolutely sure it's them?! I've been searching for those bloody teenagers for well over 2 months now! So if I come all the way out to NY and it's not them you'll be in my bad books along with them!"_

"Trust me it's them. It has to be them from the description you gave me of them so I could keep a lookout for them on your behalf like a good friend would. The girl told me her name was Skye and before I left she called the boy Grant. It's them, John. I found your runaways. I'll keep an eye on them for you until you get here. Maybe I'll be able to follow them and find out where they live. But only if you finally tell me why you've been trying to track them down for the last 2 months and why they are so important to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"_Yeah, yeah, I'll tell you whatever you want to know as long as you don't lose sight of them. I don't really care about the girl, just the boy. But still that girl is in for a whole world of trouble from me regardless when I finally get my hands on her!"_

Furrowing his brows slightly at that last part from his long time friend he couldn't help but flash a curious glance back towards Starbucks and the two young teenagers he could see laughing and joking with each other through the glass window. _What can two teenagers possibly have done to John to make him so angry and want to find them so badly? Especially that girl. She doesn't seem like she could hurt a fly. Perhaps I should never have told him they were here..._

"_Earth to Phil! Are you still with me?! Answer me, Coulson!"_

"Yeah, I'm still here, John. Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on them until you get here. They aren't going anywhere on my watch. And that includes with you until you tell me why they are so important to you."

And with that he hung up the phone and returned to where he'd parked his beloved 1967 Chevrolet Corvette.


	9. Learning Who To Trust

**Speedy updates are fun when I can do them! :D So I'm glad everyone enjoyed the introduction of Coulson at the end of the last chapter as it had been my plan and direction for some time now :) Here's hoping you all enjoy this newest chapter as well as another AOS character making an appearance I'd planned on for awhile too, as I absolutely adore her and wanted to include her too. Now that they are both involved so will a few more characters later on, but I'm not saying who, as you'll just have to wait and see to find out who they are and what roles they'll be playing. **

**Feel free to let me know what you think! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Learning Who To Trust**

Phil Coulson was currently sitting in the front seat of his beloved 1962 Chevrolet Corvette, whom he affectionately called Lola, waiting for the two young teenagers who were in the Starbucks not far from him to finish their shift and emerge from the establishment. He knew that it would take his friend, John Garrett, until at least tomorrow to arrive in New York, since he was currently on a mission, which he'd seemed all too eager to just up and leave after he'd called him and informed him of the two teenagers whereabouts he'd been searching for nonstop for the past 2 months. Back when he'd first given him a brief description of them and told him to keep a lookout for them Phil had instantly been intrigued as to why, since John had failed to let him in on the reason as to why they were so important to him, instead simply telling him that it was a personal reason and if he ever found them again then he'd consider telling him. So he'd kept an ever watchful eye out like a good friend would. But now that he'd finally found them his curiosity over John's personal interest in two 16 year olds had slowly started to get the better of him more and more. He'd eventually called a close friend of his and fellow agent of the government organization that he and John both worked for, S.H.I.E.L.D., to do some digging on the two teenagers and get back to him with whatever she happened to find out about them.

Phil was soon pulled from his thoughts by the passenger seat door opening, as someone slid into the empty seat beside him, instantly making him glance over to see who it was, soon relaxing and smiling at one of his closest friends and who he'd called earlier. "Did you forget how the phone works, Agent Hill?"

"Of course I didn't" said Agent Maria Hill, as she slid into the passenger seat beside Phil, closing the door after her and looking to him. "I figured you'd want to know what I found out in person and not over the phone."

"What did you find out?" asked Phil curiously. "I'm listening."

"The boy is called Grant Douglas Ward" replied Maria, handing over the two files she'd brought with her to him. "He went missing from a Juvenile Detention Centre back in his hometown of Plymouth, Massachusetts over 8 months ago now."

"He was there for attempting to burn down his house while his older brother Maynard Ward was still inside..." said Phil, as he read the file he now held in his hands. "...so he escaped from Juvie instead of dealing with the fallout."

"Yes and no" said Maria. "He had help."

"Who helped him?" asked Phil, glancing back up and looking at her.

"A handful of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by none other than Agent John Garrett" replied Maria, furrowing her brows. "It was covered up. The agents that assisted Agent Garrett were bound to secrecy and the whole incident was redacted when it came to files and paperwork."

"How did you find the information out if it was redacted?" asked Phil, quirking his brow at her.

"I have my ways and that's all you need to know" smirked Maria. "Director Fury might have helped me a little bit too."

"Meaning you had him use his Level 10 Security Clearance to get you the information that you required" chuckled Phil.

"He wasn't exactly thrilled that the information was redacted behind his back and he's now determined to find out how Agent Garrett even did it in the first place" explained Maria. "Once he knows he said he'll get back to me."

"And the girl? What's her story?" asked Phil, as he picked up Skye's file and started leafing through it.

"She's the complicated one" sighed Maria. "Her file is also another redacted one, only this time at the hands of Director Fury himself. What you hold in your hand is the only information he would release to me as my security clearance, as well as your own, doesn't clear us for the rest of her information."

"So all we know is that her real name is Mary Sue Poots and she's a runaway from St. Agnes' Orphanage" said Phil aloud, soon furrowing his brows as he continued to read more. "S.H.I.E.L.D. already had her on their radar due to being the ones responsible for placing her in the orphanage and moving her around constantly. But why? It doesn't say why."

"Like I said the rest of the information is above our security clearance" answered Maria. "Director Fury told me to bring her in to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"So he can send her back to the orphanage?" asked Phil, jerking his head back up.

"So I can question her as to why Agent Garrett is interested in her and even knows about her" said Maria, as she locked her eyes with his. "You're meant to take in the boy and ask him the same questions."

"They're only 16, Maria" sighed Phil, brows furrowed in thought. "What would Agent Garrett want with two 16 year olds?"

"That's what we've been tasked to find out" replied Maria, furrowing her own brows. "Preferably before Agent Garrett arrives in New York and attempts to get to them."

"John is my friend but sometimes I get the feeling there's something shady about him" said Phil, as he cast his eyes away from her and towards Starbucks. "He told me on the phone that he only really cared about the boy but the girl was still in for a whole world of trouble when he got his hands on her."

"I don't like the sound of that" said Maria worriedly.

"Neither do I" said Phil, also worriedly. "I regret calling him now and telling him where they were until I knew more about why he's been hell bent on searching for them for the past 2 months."

"Whatever his reasons are they have nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D." said Maria, as she too cast her eyes towards Starbucks.

"It never crossed my mind this whole time to inform Director Fury of Agent Garrett's personal interest in two teenagers" sighed Phil.

"Don't worry about it too much, Phil" said Maria, as she pushed open the passenger seat door and stepped out. "Let's just bring them in and we'll go from there."

"Good idea" nodded Phil, as he pushed open the driver's seat door and stepped outside. "I have no idea what kind of can of worms I've inadvertently opened by informing Agent Garrett of their whereabouts. But what I do know is that until I know absolutely everything then I feel the need to protect them."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded on protection after all" smiled Maria, as she set off walking towards Starbucks with Phil following. "So you've got the right frame of mind there. That and you just like protecting people. You always have."

"It's one of the reasons that I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. in the first place" smiled Phil softly. "There's just something not quite right with why Agent Garrett would be so invested in two teenagers. So I intend to get answers before I allow him anywhere near them again."

"You and me both" smiled Maria, turning to enter Starbucks when she approached the door, only to be instantly met with a young brunette girl barrelling straight into her.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Skye, as she steadied herself on her feet along with the woman she'd barrelled right into. "I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"It's quite alright" laughed Maria softly. "No harm done."

"You can blame me if you like" said Grant, as he came to stand beside Skye, taking her hand in his own and squeezing it. "I distracted her."

"Like I said no harm done" smiled Maria.

"If you say so" smiled Skye, as she then glanced from the woman before her and settled her gaze to the man behind her, instantly recognizing him. "Back for more coffee already?"

"No, not quite" chuckled Phil, as he came to stand beside Maria. "I was hoping to talk to you actually. Both of you if you don't mind."

"What did you want to talk to us about?" asked Skye curiously, slipping her arm around Grant's waist while glancing at him.

"Who are you?" asked Grant suspiciously, wrapping his own arm around Skye's waist protectively while narrowing his eyes at the two strangers before him.

"My name is Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D." answered Phil, flashing them his badge he'd pulled from his pocket, before turning to Maria beside him. "This is my colleague, Agent Maria Hill, also of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"We'd like you both to come with us" said Maria, as she too flashed them her badge. "Can you do that?"

"You're here to take me back to John aren't you?" asked Grant, quickly swallowing the nervous lump that had formed in his throat. "Please don't. We just want him to leave us alone."

"I assure you that we aren't here to take you to Agent John Garrett" said Phil as reassuringly as he could, instantly picking up on how nervous the two of them became the moment he'd mentioned who he and Maria worked for. He'd honestly expected them both to not even know about S.H.I.E.L.D., but it was now obvious to him that John must have mentioned it to them at one point, or at least to Grant when he'd sprung him from Juvie with the help of some other agents. "We just want to talk to you."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" asked Skye tentatively, as she held as tightly as she could onto Grant. "Because the last person that we met from S.H.I.E.L.D., well that Grant met, proved to be far from trustworthy and just abusive instead."

"Agent Garrett was abusive towards you?" asked Maria, facing Grant, her tone of voice full of slight shock.

"Yeah, a little bit" answered Grant nervously, still unsure of if he really could trust Agent Hill or Agent Coulson.

"More like a lot" muttered Skye under her breath.

"I promise you both that me and my colleague aren't going to hurt you in any way, shape or form" said Phil, smiling at them warmly. "You can trust me. So at that will you please come with us so you can tell us exactly what happened?"

"I doubt we really have a choice" said Skye, glancing back and forth between them. "So I guess we're going with you both regardless."

"I only will on one condition" said Grant, as he faced Phil straight on, while tightening his grip around Skye's waist. "I stay with Skye at all times. I won't you let you separate us. If you want to question us then you question us together, not apart. Understood?"

"I understand" nodded Phil, chuckling softly at the teenage boy standing before him with a determined look in his eyes over his need to protect the teenage girl that was clinging tightly to his side. "We won't separate you."

"Good. Because I won't be parted from her without a fight" said Grant, as he glanced down at Skye with a comforting smile. "She's under my protection."

Skye beamed up at her adorable boyfriend while allowing a small giggle to escape her, as she did her best to resist the urge to lean up and kiss him since they were still in the company of the two agents. "You're my hero, G.W."

"Always" smiled Grant, kissing her forehead tenderly, before turning back to face a now smirking Phil Coulson. "John told me never to trust anyone, not even him. Yet I foolishly did. So I'm hoping that I'm not making another foolish mistake in trusting you too."

"I know you may not believe me right now, but you're not making a mistake in trusting me" smiled Phil reassuringly. "You can trust me and Agent Hill not to hurt you. Hurting people is not what S.H.I.E.L.D. is all about."

"It's based on protection" said Maria, flashing her own reassuring smile towards them both. "That's what we're trying to do in regards to the two of you. Protect you."

"Someone should really tell John Garrett that because he's definitely forgotten that protection doesn't mean abandoning a 16 year old teenage boy in the middle of the woods, shooting him and then beating him for 3 days straight afterwards instead of getting him medical attention!" yelled Skye angrily.

"Skye!" exclaimed Grant, squeezing her waist tightly. "The street is not the best place to have this conversation!"

"We need to get them to the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D. base right away and Agent Garrett is to be kept far away from them both at all costs until further notice" said Phil to Maria, instantly shocked over what he'd just heard and wanting to protect the two teenagers before him now more than ever, as he then started ushering Grant and Skye towards his car. "Inform Director Fury en route and tell him that Grant Ward and Mary Sue Poots are now in my custody until I deem otherwise."

"Duly noted" nodded Maria, as she pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call him right now."

"Whoa! Hey! No, okay, NO! Gosh, how do you even know that name already?!" said Skye, as she came to a dead bolt stop right in front of Phil and jabbed him in his chest with her finger. "You will not call me Mary Sue! My name is Skye! We gotta be clear on that, dude! Say it with me now...SKYE!"

Grant couldn't help but snort loudly, soon nearly choking on said snort. "No wonder you wouldn't tell me your real name! It's really Mary Sue?!"

"Unless you wish to find yourself without a girlfriend then you'll forget you ever found out, alright?!" said Skye sternly, as she faced her boyfriend and folded her arms across her chest crossly.

"Sure thing, babe, sure thing" smiled Grant, while biting down on his tongue to keep himself from snorting again or saying anything else.

"I promise from now on that I'll call you Skye" said Phil, failing to resist a small chuckle from escaping him. "As for how I know your name I'll tell you when we get to a secure place. I'll answer all of your questions if you answer mine, okay? I think that's only fair after all."

"Okay, yeah, that does sound fair" nodded Skye, glancing to Grant and seeing him nodding in agreement too.

"Good" smiled Phil, as he ushered them into his car. "So let's get going because the sooner the better."

"I talked to Director Fury and informed him of what we know so far" said Maria, as she walked over to Phil's side. "He wants me to return to him to discuss a few things in person while you take them in for questioning. He agreed you should keep an eye on them and that Agent Garrett needs to be kept far from them until we know more about his keen interest in them."

"Sounds like a plan" nodded Phil, as he walked around his car to the driver's seat and sat down, closing the door behind him. "Keep me informed of anything else you find out and whatever he tells you."

"I will" said Maria, as she glanced to Grant and Skye in the backseat, noting they were clasping each other's hands tightly, before she then turned her attention back towards Phil. "Take care of them, Phil."

"You know that I will" said Phil, nodding at her before she walked off and back towards her own car.

"You're one of the good guys aren't you?" asked Skye from where she sat on the backseat. "I can sense that about you."

"Me too" said Grant from where he sat beside Skye. "I hope we're not wrong about that."

"I promise you that you have my word..." said Phil, smiling at them both, as he then turned to face the road and start up Lola's engine. "...I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."

As the car pulled away from Starbucks all Grant and Skye could do was smile at each other nervously, fearful over what fate now had in store for them both and if they would be able to stay together like they currently hoped that they could, as they never wanted to be parted. But regardless of everything else that they still currently feared they knew that when it came to Agent Phil Coulson there was just something about him that made him different from everyone else they'd ever met in their short lives.

_They knew they could trust him._


	10. The Truth Is Out

**I enjoyed writing this chapter out since it's purely just Grant, Skye &amp; Phil so here's hoping ya'll enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think! :) Next chapter will see the return of Maria Hill along with some others but as for who I'm not saying... xD**

**To the guest who mentioned my mistake in regards to the year Lola was made ~ no worries at all and thank you for correcting me as I shall alter it! I didn't mind at all. Truthfully I think I was getting her year mixed up with Dean's Impala from Supernatural lol**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Truth Is Out**

"How long are we going to be here for?" asked Skye, as she settled her gaze upon Agent Philip Coulson. After she'd left with him along with Grant he'd brought them both to a secure S.H.I.E.L.D. base and to a small interrogation like room, which is where they were now currently seated across from him with only a table resting between the three of them.

"As long as it takes to get to the bottom of a few things" replied Phil with a warm smile. "You're safe here so don't worry, okay?"

"We trust you. We really do" said Skye, smiling back. "It's just that we have this dog called Buddy and with us being here then he's all alone with no one to, y'know, make sure he gets fed a little later on and things like that."

"Where is Buddy?" asked Phil, furrowing his brows. "I never saw him at Starbucks with the two of you."

"That's because he wasn't" answered Grant, glancing over at him. "We left him in our van which is parked around the back of Starbucks. So technically he was there with us. He just wasn't inside because animals aren't allowed on the premises."

"We always take it in turns to check on him every hour to make sure he's okay" said Skye. "When you and Agent Hill approached us we'd just finished our shift for the day and we were about to head back to our van. But with everything that's happened since we just totally forgot about him. Gosh, we're such horrible people!"

"You're not horrible people, Skye" chuckled Phil softly. "You were both just hit with a really big distraction. If it makes you both rest more easily then I'll have an agent go to Starbucks and retrieve Buddy from your van to bring him here. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great!" exclaimed Skye and Grant in unison, making them both glance at each other in slight surprise.

"I think we spend too much time together to be thinking the exact same thing" laughed Skye.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" laughed Grant, while smiling at her and giving her hand a squeeze underneath the table where they were doing their best at discreetly holding hands.

"Just so you know I've sent a text to a fellow agent to go and retrieve Buddy from your van" said Phil, distracting them from each other and making them both glance over towards him, as he pocketed his cell phone in his trouser pocket. "She says she doesn't mind retrieving him and she'll have him here soon."

"Thank you, Agent Coulson, as we really appreciate it" smiled Grant. "We really love Buddy and we just don't want him to think we forgot about him."

"And next to each other Buddy is all me and Grant have in this world" said Skye, feeling Grant squeeze her hand again under the table as she admitted that aloud.

"Don't worry about it. Buddy will be fine and will be joining you both here shortly" said Phil, while looking at them both a little sadly due to what Skye had admitted to him. "I'm sorry. You both deserve so much more in life. You're both so young. How is it possible you don't have families out there that are worrying about you?"

"I grew up in an orphanage where I was constantly moved around from foster family to foster family my whole life because none of them ever wanted to keep me" said Skye, shrugging. "I guess I was just never a good enough fit."

"You're a good enough fit for me and I'm never letting you go" said Grant sincerely, as he smiled at Skye who instantly smiled back. "As for me, well, I don't really want to talk about my family but trust me when I say that they don't care about me, that they never have and that they won't be looking for me."

"I'm sorry to hear all of that" said Phil sadly, as he truly did feel sorry for the both of them in that moment. Unbeknownst to Skye he knew that for some reason S.H.I.E.L.D. was the reason that she was constantly moved from foster home to foster home throughout her whole life. As for Grant he'd yet to learn more about his family history from the few bits of information that was currently available in his file. But if he'd come from a family that was so bad he'd felt the need to burn down his family home while his older brother was still inside then Phil could only imagine what kind of a nightmare he'd had the misfortune of growing up with. "I do truly believe that you both deserved more while growing up."

"Thank you, Agent Coulson, but it really doesn't matter anymore" said Skye. "We're free now to do as we please. Once that John guy leaves us alone for good that is."

"Since you mentioned John I was hoping that maybe now you'll answer some questions I have in regards to him and how the two of you know him?" asked Phil.

Grant and Skye merely cast each other a wary look while giving each other's hand a tight squeeze, as they then turned their attention back to Phil and nodded at him silently.

"Before we start I want you both to know that whatever you tell me won't get back to Agent Garrett because as far as he's currently aware the two of you aren't even currently here" said Phil, glancing back and forth between them. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is based on protection and that's exactly what I'm trying to do right now. I'm trying to protect you, along with Agent Hill who is currently in a meeting with our boss, Director Fury. You have my word that the three of us will protect you. Okay?"

"We trust you, Agent Coulson" nodded Skye, smiling softly.

"I trust you more than I trust John that's for sure" sighed Grant. "You've yet to shoot me after all."

"I assure you I have absolutely no plans to shoot you, Grant" said Phil, frowning. "Did Agent Garrett really do that to you?"

"Yeah, he did" nodded Grant.

"Okay, before we get on to why he did that how about you tell me how you came to even know him in the first place?" asked Phil, as he faced Grant.

"I was in Juvie back in my hometown of Massachusetts" replied Grant, as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably when mentioning his brief stint in Juvie. "He showed up one day and offered me a onetime offer because I simply intrigued him."

"What was the offer?" asked Phil, quirking a brow.

"He told me that my parents were pressing charges against me for arson and attempted murder while my older brother was petitioning the courts to have me tried as an adult" said Grant, as he explained to Phil what John had told him. "He said I could either spend the next few years locked up in a cage blaming my parents and my mean older brother for my problems or I could go with him and he'd teach me how to be a man. He said it would be the hardest thing that I ever did but no one would ever mess with me again. He only gave me 10 seconds to make my decision."

"And so naturally you went with him" said Phil, while furrowing his brows at all he was hearing. "I understand why you did. What he told you would have made anyone go with him. What else did he tell you?"

"He told me that I shouldn't trust anyone and especially not him" said Grant. "But I allowed myself to trust him. I kinda had too in order to leave with him since he was breaking me out of there after all. But continuing to trust him afterwards was my biggest mistake."

"How so?" asked Phil encouragingly.

"Because he abandoned me in the middle of the Wyoming woods for 6 months with only Buddy for company since he was John's dog and he left him with me" answered Grant, feeling Skye squeeze his hand comfortingly in hers. "But as far as I'm concerned Buddy is my dog now, as well as Skye's."

"And how did you end up meeting Skye exactly? I'm guessing she wasn't in Juvie with you at the time" asked Phil, as he glanced from Grant to Skye.

"I found him raiding my van one night for food when he ran out and got hungry" replied Skye, flashing a smile in Grant's direction. "I threatened to flare his ass with my flare gun if he didn't surrender. We've been best friends ever since."

Phil couldn't help but chuckle at the mention of the flare gun. "Best friends, huh? I get the impression the two of you are a little bit more than that lately."

"Yeah, well, things change..." said Skye, shrugging, as she trailed off.

"...but we're still best friends too, even if we happen to be ones that also date each other" said Grant, continuing on from Skye.

"There's nothing wrong with going from best friends to more, as that's how some of the best relationships start out" smiled Phil. "I know from personal experience myself."

"Are you talking about you and Agent Hill?" asked Skye curiously. "I could sense that the two of you were close."

"Oh, no, no, we're simply just really good friends!" chuckled Phil, while shaking his head. "I'm very happily married but it's not to Agent Hill. My wife is also an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and she's one of the best. We started off friends and fell for each other along the way. We've been married a few years now. Anyway, I think we got off track here. Is there anything else that Agent Garrett told you, Grant? For example what did he tell you about S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"He told me that he worked for a secret organization but it wasn't until he returned to the woods over 6 months after leaving me there" said Grant, locking his eyes with Phil's while answering him. "He told me that he worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. and that he had high hopes I would too someday. But only once he'd properly trained me to be a man that could always keep a deep cover intact."

"What do you mean by always keep a deep cover intact?" asked Phil curiously.

"The cover I'd always have to keep intact would be my S.H.I.E.L.D. one, since I wouldn't really be working for S.H.I.E.L.D., as I'd just have to make people believe that I was" explained Grant. "Because the organization that I'd really be working for would be HYDRA, as that's the other secret organization that John works for. So just like him a few years from now he wanted me to work alongside him at S.H.I.E.L.D., while secretly working for HYDRA as well. I think he called it being a sleeper agent or something like that."

"HYDRA?! You're absolutely sure he said HYDRA?!" exclaimed Phil incredulously. "But that's impossible!"

"You've never mentioned HYDRA to me before" said Skye, as she narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "How come? And what the hell is HYDRA anyway?"

"I never mentioned it because truthfully I never really paid too much attention to him when he was explaining everything to me, only the parts that I remembered just now, since he didn't tell me all of that until after he'd shot me. All I could focus on at the time was the pain from being shot and how he refused to take me to a hospital to be treated" said Grant, shrugging. "But yes he definitely said HYDRA. Like Skye asked what is HYDRA anyway?"

"Something very bad and extremely dangerous" said Phil, scrunching his face up as he contemplated on the next course of action to take. "Right now the two of you don't need to know too much about HYDRA. Trust me when I say that HYDRA is an organization you never want to join and one that should technically no longer exist. I'll handle everything from here on out. Don't worry too much about it."

"I take it I've done the right thing in telling you all that John told me?" asked Grant.

"You definitely did the right thing, Grant" said Phil, smiling at him. "Thank you for trusting me. HYDRA is a very bad organization and now because of you we've found out about them early enough and immediate action can be taken to prevent them from rising in the future. On behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. thank you, Grant."

"Umm...you're welcome?" said Grant more so questioningly than acceptingly, while scratching the back of his head.

"You'll have to excuse my adorable boyfriend" said Skye, sighing. "He's not too good with compliments. You gotta ease him into them slowly."

"Thank you for the heads up, Skye" chuckled Phil, as he rose to his feet. "I'm going to go and seek out Director Fury and Agent Hill to inform them both of the new information that has been brought to light courtesy of the two of you. In the meantime the two of you just stay here, okay?"

"Sure thing" nodded Skye, smiling. "Will you be long?"

"I'll try to be no more than an hour tops" smiled Phil. "I'll get someone to bring you both something to eat and drink while you wait."

"Thank you! I'm absolutely starving!" exclaimed Skye.

"Yeah, me too" smiled Grant. "I appreciate it."

"Well I can't let you both starve now can I?" chuckled Phil, as he headed for the door. "You're safe in this room so don't leave it. I'll discuss with Director Fury on where to send you both next for your safety as we attempt to deal with Agent Garrett."

"Can S.H.I.E.L.D. really protect us from him?" asked Grant apprehensively.

"We'll certainly do our best" smiled Phil reassuringly. "And if for any reason S.H.I.E.L.D. fails then I guarantee you both that I won't."

"Thank you, Agent Coulson" smiled Grant. "For everything that you're doing for me and Skye. Y'know, if I'm completely honest with you, I kinda wished I'd met you first, instead of John."

"You can both call me Phil, if you want, instead of Agent Coulson, as I don't mind" smiled Phil warmly. "As for meeting me first all I can say is you've met me now and that's all that matters. I'll keep you safe, Grant, along with Skye. Agent Garrett will never lay another hand on you and I promise you that he will pay severely for shooting you and denying you any form of medical attention afterwards. Now, I have to go but I will be back."

"We're gonna hold you to that..." said Skye, smiling brightly. "...Phil."

"I'll see you both really soon and hopefully by the time I return your dog Buddy will be here and I can meet him. Because honestly I've never known Agent Garrett to ever own a dog until you told me he gave him to you, so I'm curious as to where he even got him from in the first place. So just sit tight and I'll send someone in that I trust with some food and drinks for you shortly" smiled Phil, nodding at them, as he then turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Do you really trust him?" asked Grant once Phil had left the room, as he turned to face Skye.

"I do" replied Skye, facing Grant and nodding. "There's just something about him. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I do" nodded Grant. "Whatever it is it just screams good guy."

"So you trust him too?" asked Skye.

"I honestly do" replied Grant, smiling. "We're safe, Skye."

"We don't need to run anymore..." said Skye quietly, trailing off.

"...or hide" continued Grant, beaming at her.

"Here's hoping it lasts" said Skye, as she interlaced her fingers with his own.

"I'll do my best to make sure that it does" said Grant, as he tugged Skye from her seat and onto his lap while he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. "I'd do anything for you."

"I'm that special to you am I?" smiled Skye, as she wrapped her arms around his neck while biting down on her bottom lip.

"You're my guardian angel, Mary Sue Poots" said Grant, grinning. "Because if it wasn't for you I'd still be under John's control right now."

"I'm gonna let my real name slide this time but next time I will make you pay" scowled Skye, before her scowl softened into a smile instead. "You're also my guardian angel, Grant, because if you'd never raided my van for a candy bar then I'd still be alone right now."

"You'll never be alone again" said Grant, as he leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Because to me you're a perfect fit and I'm never gonna send you away."

"You're an adorable goofball, Grant Ward!" giggled Skye, as she closed the short gap between them and claimed his grinning lips with her giggling ones.

Kissing each other like the pair of love struck teenagers that they were was how they remained until an agent stopped by a little later on armed with two trays of food and drinks for them just as Agent Coulson had promised he'd send for them.


	11. Early Enough

**Here's hoping ya'll enjoy the introduction of two more AOS characters along with the return of Maria Hill. :D **

**NOTE: I just wanted to say that with this particular fic of mine I'm referring to all characters by first names instead of last names, as I honestly prefer it due to the constant referral to them via surnames all of the time gets boring after awhile. But that's just my opinion and my liking to be different from time to time. Also, since this is an AU I'm obviously changing a few things when it comes to the characters and things like that. Here's hoping ya'll like what I do. xD**

**And now I'll just run away while reading begins...*bolts!* (I'm sorry?)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would b super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Early Enough**

"You're sure he said HYDRA?" asked Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., from where he currently sat behind his desk in his office.

"I'm sure, Sir" replied Phil with a nod. "He definitely said HYDRA."

"And he said that Agent Garrett told him about HYDRA?" asked Nick, quirking a brow. "And that he worked for them secretly within S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Yes, Sir" replied Phil once more. "HYDRA still exists and Agent Garrett is a secret sleeper agent infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D."

"For how many years?" asked Maria from where she sat beside Phil.

"He never told me how many years" answered Phil, glancing over towards her. "I don't think Agent Garrett told him how many years he's been secretly affiliated with HYDRA."

"How is it even possible we're only just finding out that HYDRA still exists and is still out there now?" asked Maria, furrowing her brows.

"And from a 16 year old boy no less..." commented Nick, as he trailed off.

"I happen to trust that 16 year old boy" defended Phil, while narrowing his eyes at the Director before him. "As well as the 16 year old girl before you attempt to go there next. After all what reason do either of them have to lie to us about this?"

"They have no reason at all as far as I'm aware" sighed Nick, as he leaned over his desk and clasped his hands together. "Especially the girl as she's been on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar her whole life. She just doesn't know it."

"Why is that, Sir?" asked Phil curiously. "What's so special about Skye exactly?"

"Skye? That's what she's calling herself?" chuckled Nick. "I don't blame her for changing her name since Mary Sue Poots isn't the best of names to be graced with in life. As for why she's so special I'm afraid that information is classified to anyone below Level 10 Security Clearance."

"So that's everyone but you then, Sir" said Maria, as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid that's how it must stay for the time being" said Nick. "When and if needed I'll share more information with you both but right now you know all that you need to know about her. And whatever you do don't reveal anything to her. The less people that know about who she really is now then the better."

"Yes, Sir" said Phil and Maria in unison.

"What do we do next, Sir?" asked Maria.

"We do some digging and find out exactly how far Agent Garrett is embedded within HYDRA and how much HYDRA is embedded within S.H.I.E.L.D." answered Nick, glancing back and forth between them both. "We keep it between the three of us for now along with the two teenagers. Perhaps see what else we can find out from them. But above all we keep them far away from Agent Garrett and then when he returns to New York we apprehend him, arrest him and bring him in for interrogation."

"You do realise that if HYDRA is really still out there that there will be more sleeper agents lurking within the shadows of S.H.I.E.L.D. than just Agent Garrett don't you, Sir?" asked Phil, sighing.

"I'm well aware of that, Agent Coulson" nodded Nick. "Which is until we know more then what we've learned so far then it all stays between the three of us and the two teenagers. We better hope they remain quiet and don't tell anyone else about HYDRA."

"I assure you they won't" said Phil. "They don't trust people very easily. The only person they seem to trust completely so far is me."

"Then it's your job to keep that trust, Agent Coulson" said Nick. "It's also your job to protect them and keep them safe. I'm handing their overall protection over to you."

"I'll help you however I can too" said Maria to Phil, smiling.

"Thank you, Agent Hill" said Phil, smiling back, as he then turned his attention back towards the Director. "I have a funny feeling that Agent Garrett might find out that Grant and Skye are here and under my protection. You know as well as I do from past experience that HYDRA have a habit of knowing everything before we even do sometimes. So because of that I suggest they remain here at this base with 24/7 security placed wherever they are."

"But who do we currently trust to protect them 24/7?" asked Maria, quirking her brows questioningly.

"Right now the only people I trust reside in this room" said Phil, sighing. "Along with my wife, as there's no way she's a sleeper agent of HYDRA."

"I agree" nodded Nick. "She's been loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. since day one. I trust her with my life just as much as I trust you and Agent Hill."

"So now that that's all settled what's next?" asked Maria, glancing towards Phil. "We become their security detail?"

"That's exactly what we do next" nodded Phil. "We'll get them settled comfortably in a secure room with two beds and monitor them via surveillance at all times for the rest of the day and throughout the night."

"Sounds like a plan" said Nick, clapping his hands together loudly. "Let's get started shall we?"

"One more thing before we do" said Phil, as he locked his eyes with those belonging to the Director. "They have a dog named Buddy that apparently was given to Grant by Agent Garrett when he abandoned him in the woods. The dog will be joining them here shortly if he hasn't already."

"That's all we need! A damn dog running around S.H.I.E.L.D.!" sighed Nick. "If that dog has any accidents you're cleaning them all up, Agent Coulson."

"It's Grant and Skye's dog before it's mine" said Phil, frowning. "They can clean up any accidents it has before I will!"

"You better pray that they do then" chuckled Nick, as he rose to his feet and strided towards the door. "Come on, Agent Hill. Let's go and set up the surveillance. In the meantime you can go and inform the teenagers of what's going to happen next, Agent Coulson, since they trust you."

"Yes, Sir" nodded Phil, as he followed the Director from the room with Maria following close behind him.

* * *

Over in the interrogation room Skye and Grant had become that bored in the hour since Agent Coulson had left them alone that they'd ended up sitting back and playing none other than iSpy, to which Skye was currently winning.

"I swear you cheat!" huffed Grant in frustration.

"How is it even possible to cheat at iSpy?!" exclaimed Skye.

"I don't know but I'm sure you do" replied Grant, as he turned to look at her. "Because you always end up with a really big twinkle flashing through your eyes right before you win. It's a very suspicious twinkle."

"Whatever you say, babe" giggled Skye, shaking her head at her adorable boyfriend.

Before Grant could attempt to reply back with a witty retort he was quickly stopped from doing so by being momentarily distracted by the door to the interrogation room opening, as a woman with flowing black hair he'd never seen before enter with a friendly smile across her face.

"Grant and Skye I'm guessing?" she asked them as she entered the room.

"Depends on who's asking" replied Skye, as she eyed the strange woman standing before her warily.

"You're dog retriever" smiled the woman, as she stepped back just as Buddy came running into the room at full speed ahead.

"BUDDY!" yelled Skye and Grant in unison, as they dived from their seats and headed straight for Buddy, crouching down on the floor beside him and tickling behind his ears.

"Oh, I missed you Buddy!" squealed Skye, hugging him tightly. "I hope you didn't think we'd forgotten about you!"

"Because we could never forget about you, boy!" smiled Grant, as he hugged Buddy as soon as Skye had released him.

"Thank you for retrieving our dog for us" said Skye, flashing a smile to the woman standing by the door. "We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome" she smiled, walking closer to them. "I didn't mind."

"He wasn't any trouble was he?" asked Grant, as he glanced up at her.

"None at all" she said, shaking her head. "He's a very well behaved dog. You've taught him well."

"Thanks" smiled Skye, as she glanced up at her with a friendly smile. "I'm Skye, which you already know."

"And I'm Grant" said Grant. "Which you also already know."

"It's nice to meet you both" she said with a small smile. "I'm Melinda."

"Do you work for S.H.I.E.L.D. like Agent Coulson does?" asked Skye curiously.

"I do indeed" nodded Melinda. "Everyone around here knows me as Agent Melinda May-Coulson."

"Your surname is May-Coulson?" asked Skye, now more curious than ever. "Are you related to Agent Coulson?"

"Remember my wife that I mentioned earlier?" asked Phil with a smile, as he re-entered the room and came to a stop beside Melinda. "Well, that would be Melinda."

"Talking about me to two teenagers now are you, Philip?" laughed Melinda softly.

"You know you're my favourite topic of conversation" smiled Phil, as he leaned over and kissed her softly on her right cheek.

"Aww! You guys are so cute together!" giggled Skye. "Aren't they, Grant?!"

"Umm...I guess so?" said Grant, furrowing his brows, as he rarely went around thinking affectionate couples were cute, let alone actually paying any attention towards them.

"So this is the famous Buddy is it?" asked Phil, as he crouched down to pet Buddy behind his ears. "Who's a good boy then?! Hmm?! Why you are!"

"I swear to god, Philip, you better not get attached to that dog because we are not getting one" said Melinda, shaking her head at her husband while rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh, relax, Mel" chuckled Phil, as he stood to his feet once more. "I was just being friendly."

"Mhm hmm" muttered Melinda under her breath while folding her arms across her chest indignantly.

"Since your here, Mel, I need to talk to you about something that you can help me, Director Fury and Agent Hill with if you don't mind?" asked Phil.

"Depends on what it is" replied Melinda, quirking a curious brow at her husband. "I'm listening."

"It's about Grant and Skye" said Phil, noting their heads suddenly jerking up to look at him when he said their names. "We're going to need your help monitoring them 24/7."

"We need monitored?" asked Skye, sharing a look full of worry with Grant.

"Only for your protection, Skye" answered Phil reassuringly. "As well as Grant's."

"From John, right?" asked Grant worriedly.

"That's right, Grant" nodded Phil. "Don't worry, okay? I promise that I will do all that I can to protect you and Skye."

"What are we protecting them from exactly?" asked Melinda curiously.

"Director Fury wishes to talk to you about that in a room that's more secure than the interrogation room" said Phil. "He's waiting for you in his office which is the most secure room at this base."

"Very well" nodded Melinda, flashing warm smiles in Grant and Skye's directions before turning to leave the room. "'l'll go and see what he wants. I'll be back."

"You've got yourself a stunner of a wife there, Agent Coulson!" said Skye, flashing him a wink when he turned back to look at her.

"Why thank you, Skye, I happen to think so too" chuckled Phil. "Didn't we agree you could call me Phil?"

"You did" nodded Skye. "I'm still getting used to it though. Personally I prefer A.C. if I'm honest."

"A.C.?" queried Phil.

"It stands for Agent Coulson" smiled Skye. "I like giving people nicknames."

"She calls me G.W." chuckled Grant. "Because it's short for Grant Ward."

"And in return he calls me Simply Skye" smiled Skye.

"That's really cute" chuckled Phil softly. "If you prefer then you can call me A.C., as I really don't mind."

"Awesome!" beamed Skye. "I knew you were a cool one A.C.!"

Phil just smiled at her while gesturing for them both to sit down at the table in the middle of the room. "We need to talk about what's going to happen next."

* * *

As the night slowly settled in so did Grant and Skye. They'd been moved to a bigger room with two single cot beds after Agent Coulson had sat down to talk to them about what would happen next. They were to remain at the base until Agent Garrett had been arrested and brought in for interrogation, because until then they wouldn't be safe until he was firmly within S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody where they could interrogate him about all things HYDRA and how involved he really was. Agent Coulson had promised them that even after everything was all over and done with that he would continue to help them and protect them however he could, because if there was one thing S.H.I.E.L.D. never did then that was turn their backs on people in need of protection, and especially two as young as they were.

They eventually allowed themselves to drift off to sleep together with Skye sprawled out over Grant after sneaking from her bed and into his, neither one of them caring in the least that Agent Coulson, Agent May-Coulson, Agent Hill and Director Fury were monitoring them on the security surveillance cameras in another room not far from theirs, because after all they were only cuddling so it was entirely innocent.

* * *

They couldn't say for sure how long they'd been asleep for when their bed suddenly tipped over and promptly threw them to the ground rather violently.

"OW! What the HELL?!" yelled Skye, rubbing the back of her head which now hurt like hell after she'd hit it hard on the floor.

"SKYE! LOOK OUT!" yelled Grant, scrambling to his feet and diving straight for Skye, as he grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her to her feet before their attacker could, quickly standing his ground in front of her. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

"Who the HELL do you think you are trying to tell me what to do, boy?!" growled John Garrett, as he slowly approached them.

"Is he who I think he is, Grant?" whispered Skye.

"If you think he's John Garrett then yes, because that's exactly who he is!" replied Grant, never once taking his eyes off of John. "Don't worry, Skye. I won't let him get to you."

"Relax, you stupid boy! I don't want your little girlfriend!" yelled John, gritting his teeth. "I only want you! I want to teach you a goddamn lesson for daring to leave those woods!"

"He had every right to leave the woods if he wanted too because contrary to popular belief you don't own him!" yelled Skye over Grant's shoulder.

"You're in no position to give me attitude, young lady!" growled John, as he settled his eyes upon Skye. "I may not want to teach you a lesson as much as I do Grant here but don't underestimate me because I'm not afraid to raise my hand and slap you across your pretty little face!"

"You'll have to get through me first!" yelled Grant, as he continued to stand his ground. "Because I will die before I let you anywhere near Skye!"

"Well then I guess it's your lucky day isn't it, son?" chuckled John, as he suddenly pulled a gun from around his back and aimed it straight for Grant's head, just as the door suddenly burst open to reveal Phil and Melinda, both of them armed with guns of their own which they immediately aimed at John. "Ah, great, you're just in time for the show of a lifetime!"

"Put down the gun, Agent Garrett, and step away from them" said Melinda while flashing him a very dangerous look. "Don't make me tell you twice."

"I'd do as my wife says if I were you, Agent Garrett" said Phil, never once taking his eyes off of him while discreetly beckoning for Grant and Skye to start slowly moving towards him. "After all you know fine well what she's capable of."

"Oh, give me a break!" scoffed John. "I'm not afraid of The Cavalry!"

"You know I hate being called that" glared Melinda, as she gripped the gun she held in her hands even tighter.

"I don't give a damn what you like being called or not!" said John, rolling his eyes. "I don't give a damn what any of you think anymore!"

"The feeling is mutual" said Phil. "We used to be friends, John. Good friends. But now I know that our friendship meant nothing to you. All you are now is an enemy. And I'll be damned if I let you hurt either one of those teenagers!"

"You can't save everyone, Phil" smirked John.

"You can if you get to them early enough" said Phil, grabbing Skye by her hand and pushing her behind him as she finally got close enough to him. He then quickly reached out to grab Grant as well.

"Trust me when I say that this is one kid that's just not worth your trouble!" grinned John, as he swiftly spun around to aim his gun at the back of Grant's head.

"GRANT! GET DOWN!" yelled Phil and Skye simultaneously, as they both dived towards Grant as quick as they could, and just as Melinda lunged for John.

But a shot still fired...

_BANG!_

...and a body hit the floor.


	12. I Want To Keep Them

**Sorry for the delay on updating guys but life and work got real busy and took me away from writing and updating ._. I'm doing my best to catch up though with this new update to which I'll be doing for my other fics too real soon. So sorry to leave ya'll on that cliffhanger that I did for awhile (hehe ;D) Here's hoping this chapter makes up for it so feel free to tell me what you think, as I always love hearing your thoughts and what you liked :) Enjoy!**

**I just want to say that writing this chapter gave me a high dose of Papa Coulson and Mama May feels. Oops? xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: I Want To Keep Them**

"SKYE!" screamed Grant upon seeing Skye suddenly hit the ground with a thud clutching her abdomen tightly, as blood soon started seeping out like a river. He was by her side quicker than he could blink. "SKYE! Oh my god, Skye! No, no, no! Skye, baby, oh GOD!"

"She'll be okay, Grant, she'll be okay..." said Maria calmly, as she crouched down beside him after running into the room. "...Director Fury has gone for help. She'll be okay."

"Skye, talk to me, please!" begged Grant, as he slowly and gently lifted Skye's head on to his lap. "Please say something so I know you're alright!"

"Grant..." gasped Skye just as a searing pain shot up the left side of her abdomen. "...it really hurts!"

"Tell me about it" said Grant softly, as he stroked her hair tenderly. He knew firsthand what it felt like to be shot since he'd already had the misfortune of being on the receiving end of a gunshot wound courtesy of John before her. "But you're gonna be okay, yeah? We're gonna get you to a hospital and you'll be okay again."

"Grant is right, Skye" said Phil soothingly, as he gripped her tiny and now rather pale left hand in his own, squeezing it reassuringly as he did so. "You'll be patched up in no time and on the road to recovery before you even know it."

"I'm sorry..." said Skye raspily. "...I got in the way of the gun, A.C."

"Hey, no, don't do that, Skye, because it's not your fault, okay?" soothed Phil. "I tried to do exactly what you did too. You were just quicker than me that's all."

"Don't blame yourself, Skye, just please don't. I would have done the exact same thing for you too. So it's not your fault, babe" said Grant, as he smiled down at her faintly, before turning his head to the side where Melinda was now standing with a smirking and handcuffed John Garrett. "The only person responsible for all of this is him."

"Oh, boo freakin' hoo at your precious little girlfriend getting herself shot!" spat John bitterly. "It'll serve her right for getting in the way of a bullet that was clearly meant for you!"

"Don't you have any compassion for what you've done?! Don't you care at all?!" yelled Grant angrily. "She could die because of you!"

"Do I look like I care or like I'll be spilling any tears over her tonight?!" scoffed John. "She doesn't mean anything to me. She's just a stupid little girl that got caught up in a game she could never win. Both of you did. Because you're both weak and pathetic and you'll both soon be forgotten about again. There's no one in this world that will ever truly care about either of you!"

"That's where your wrong, John" said Phil, his tone of voice thick with suppressed anger. "Because S.H.I.E.L.D. cares about them and everyone currently in this room! But the one we don't care about is you! I guarantee you you'll be paying severely for all that you've done!"

"You'll be rotting away in a jail cell for the rest of your miserable life" said Melinda, failing to resist the urge to flash John a smug smirk.

"Jail isn't good enough for him..." said Grant, gently removing Skye's head from his lap and onto Phil's, as he then rose to his feet slowly while glaring menacingly at John the whole time. And then in a flash he lunged straight for him. "...because he deserves to die for what he's done to me and Skye!"

"Grant! NO!" yelled Maria, as she jumped to her feet and reached out for Grant, grabbing him by his arms and holding him back the best that she could. "You don't want to do this!"

"Yes I do!" yelled Grant, as he squirmed about in Maria's arms trying his best to break free from her tight hold on him. "He needs a taste of his own medicine!"

"I agree he does but you don't want to be the one to do it!" said Maria, as she wrapped her arms tightly around Grant, preventing him from moving the best that she could. "Trust me on that!"

"Just let him, Maria..." said Phil quietly, but loud enough that she heard him.

"No, because it isn't the way!" said Maria defiantly. "This isn't the type of thing that we teach at S.H.I.E.L.D.!"

"Aww, poor Grant is being told what to do by a woman!" chuckled John. "You're that weak you can't even overpower Agent Hill."

"Let him go, Maria" said Melinda encouragingly. "All he needs is just one good hit and Garrett will be on the floor before he even knows what's truly happened."

"I understand that he wants revenge and the two of you do too but this isn't the way!" said Maria, sighing.

"Grant...please...she's right..." panted Skye from where she lay on the floor, her head nestled on Phil's lap. "...he's not worth it."

"Skye, baby!" exclaimed Grant, turning to face her and successfully pulling himself out of Maria's arms to reach her. "I just wanted to hurt him like he hurt you! I'll hurt anyone that ever dares to hurt you!"

"You're my hero, G.W." smiled Skye faintly. "Y'know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do" smiled Grant, taking her right hand in his own and squeezing it tightly. "And your mine too. Don't you ever forget that, Simply Skye."

"I promise that I won't..." spluttered Skye, as she started coughing up blood.

"Skye?! Skye! No, Skye! Don't you dare cough up blood!" cried Grant, as he leaned down towards her and rested his forehead against her own. "Because that's a very bad thing to do!"

"I can't help it..." said Skye slowly, as she coughed up yet more blood.

"It's lookin' like your little girlfriend is about to kick the bucket!" snorted John. "Don't cry for her too much now, son."

"Do you ever shut up?!" yelled Melinda with a roll of her eyes, before bringing the barrel of her gun hard across John's head and making him faceplant the ground roughly.

"Melinda!" exclaimed Maria, as she rubbed at her temple.

"I have a nervous twitch" grinned Melinda, shrugging. "Sometimes it makes me incapacitate people without warning."

"Now isn't the time you two!" yelled Phil. "One of you needs to go and find Director Fury and tell him that Skye is getting worse! She needs a doctor NOW!"

"I'm on it!" nodded Maria, as she bolted from the room in search of Director Fury to see if he'd successfully managed to track down Dr. Streiten yet.

"Just relax, Skye, and don't try to move" said Grant, as he placed tender, comforting kisses atop her hand. "You're gonna be okay. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise me?" asked Skye, her breath hitching in her throat due to breathing now becoming painfully difficult.

"I promise you" said Grant, smiling faintly, as a few stray tears slowly slid down his cheeks. "I'll never leave you."

"You're strong, Grant..." panted Skye. "...stronger than me."

"Are you kidding me?" chuckled Grant softly. "Since the day we met you've been the stronger one out of us. So don't you dare give up on me, okay?"

"I don't think it's up to me..." said Skye, as her eyes started to slowly flutter closed.

"Hey, hey, hey, Skye! No, no, please! Open your eyes, babe, come on now!" pleaded Grant, as he lightly tapped her on her left cheek to keep her awake. "If I can't have you in this life then I don't want to be a part of this life at all anymore!"

"You have so much to live for even if I'm not here..." said Skye, opening her eyes to look at him before succumbing to the urge to close them once again.

"No, I don't!" cried Grant. "Because there's nothing in this broken world that I'll ever love as much as I love you, Skye!"

"You...what?" said Skye, opening her eyes to stare at him just as she jerked forward and coughed up more blood.

"I think it's for the best that Skye doesn't try to talk too much" said Phil sadly. "Talking is making her cough up a lot of blood. I think the bullet might have hit an artery or something."

"I'm fine, A.C., I'm fine..." said Skye slowly, spluttering up more blood as she did so, before then collapsing back onto his lap, her eyes now tightly closed.

"Skye? Skye?!" yelled Grant, his voice full of panic, as he gently tried to shake her awake. "SKYE! WAKE UP PLEASE! SKYE!"

"Grant, it's okay, she'll be fine..." said Melinda, as she crouched down beside him and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "...she's just resting, okay? She'll be fine."

"You don't know that for sure!" said Grant, shaking his head, as his tears now cascaded completely down his cheeks. "I can't lose her! I just can't! I need her! I love her!"

Before Melinda could reply again she was stopped from doing so by Director Fury and Agent Hill running into the room with Dr. Streiten hot on their heels, who immediately dropped to the floor and started checking Skye over. A few minutes later Skye was being carefully lifted from the floor by Dr. Streiten and Phil as they carried her from the room to be taken to the nearest hospital for medical attention that Dr. Streiten promised he would also help to oversee.

As Skye was carried from the room all Grant found himself being able to do was break completely down into Melinda's arms with his head resting lightly in the crook of her neck, as she stroked the back of his hair as soothingly as she could and whispered what she hoped were comforting words to him, while Maria rubbed her hand up and down his back as she too attempted to do the same.

* * *

It was a little over an hour later when Melinda saw her husband again, instantly lifting her head up to look at him. "How's Skye doing?"

"She's still in surgery" replied Phil, as he entered the hospital waiting room and came to a stop in front of where his wife was sitting. "All I know is the bullet hit an artery that required immediate medical attention before it could cause too much internal damage. She's safe in Dr. Streiten's hands."

"I hope so" sighed Melinda.

"Where's Director Fury and Agent Hill?" asked Phil.

"Director Fury left to personally escort Agent Garrett to The Fridge while Agent Hill took Buddy back to her apartment with her since dogs aren't allowed at the hospital" replied Melinda. "She'll take care of him until we can reunite him with Grant and Skye again."

"Speaking of Grant how's he been doing?" asked Phil, as he cast his eyes down towards the sleeping teenage boy who was currently laid down fast asleep with his head resting on Melinda's lap.

"He finally stopped crying and passed out about half an hour ago" said Melinda, as she glanced down to look at him fondly. "It took me awhile to calm him down and get him to stop crying."

"He looks pretty content" smiled Phil, as he sat down on the empty seat on his wife's left hand side, since the ones on her right were currently occupied by the rest of Grant's body being spread out across them. "It seems like he trusts you now as well."

"Of course he does" said Melinda, smiling down at the teenage boy sleeping across her lap, as she ran her fingers through his hair softly like she had been since he'd fallen asleep a half hour ago, as it seemed to be the only thing that soothed him enough to sleep peacefully. She'd figured that out fast due to him waking up with a jerk whenever she stopped. "I told him I would protect him and I promised him that I'd be here when he woke up."

"You're maternal side seems to be coming out" chuckled Phil softly, flashing her a smirk.

"Shut up, Philip" sighed Melinda, as she ignored his smirk.

"Embrace it, Mel" smiled Phil. "It's practice for when our own comes along."

"Did you find out yet how Agent Garrett managed to successfully bypass all of our surveillance to get to Grant and Skye?" asked Melinda, as she glanced at her husband and swiftly changed the subject.

"He had two of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s finest computer hacker's hack into the servers and place a 5 minute delay on the live feed in their room so he could sneak in before we noticed" replied Phil with a sigh. "As you can probably guess those two agents were sleeper agents of HYDRA and have also been escorted to The Fridge."

"How is it even possible that HYDRA is happening?" sighed Melinda. "How did we not know they've been lurking among us for so long?!"

"Because it's what they do best" sighed Phil, as he placed his hand on her arm and gave it a comforting squeeze. "But they aren't happening because we've caught them early enough to which we now have a good chance of stopping them completely before they cause too much damage within S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And all thanks to two 16 year olds..." said Melinda, glancing down to Grant when he started to shuffle his head about a little, soon stopping when she resumed running her fingers through his hair softly like she had been. "...they don't know it but they've no doubt saved S.H.I.E.L.D. from completely crumbling all around us."

"We owe them everything" said Phil, as he too glanced down to the young teenage boy that was contently sleeping across his wife's lap. "It's not quite over yet, Melinda. They still need protecting."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. will protect them" said Melinda, turning to face her husband with a small smile. "Director Fury will make sure of that."

"Director Fury will send Skye back to the orphanage as soon as she's healthy again and given the all clear" said Phil deflatedly. "And if he does where does that leave Grant? I'm not going to allow him to return to Juvie."

"Director Fury wouldn't do that to him" said Melinda, furrowing her brows. "He knows as well as we do that they won't be separated without a fight and that they'd just find their way back to each other eventually no matter what it took. I'm sure if he can he'll place them both together somewhere that's safe for them."

"He can only do that if there's someone willing to take care of them both and protect them no matter what" smiled Phil, as he locked his eyes with hers.

"Philip James Coulson, don't you dare..." said Melinda, as she trailed off warningly.

"They need to be with someone who will always care about them, Mel" said Phil, as he cast his eyes towards Grant and back up to her again. "I can already tell you care about Grant and that you seemed to have bonded with him. I know that in time you could with Skye as well."

"And what about their dog Buddy, hmm?" said Melinda, sighing. "It's too much, Philip. Especially with what we only found out a few weeks ago."

"If anyone can do this then we can, Mel" said Phil, continuing to smile and squeezing her arm reassuringly. "Besides, maybe Maria could keep Buddy for the time being? I doubt she'd mind."

"You're serious aren't you?" asked Melinda, even though she already knew the answer.

"Like I said before it's practice for our own" winked Phil.

"16 years from now, sure..." mumbled Melinda, trailing off to glance back down to Grant who was still sleeping soundly across her lap and completely oblivious to the conversation going on around him.

"Practice is practice at the end of the day" chuckled Phil. "C'mon, Mel. No one else will take care of them like we can."

"So what exactly are you saying, Phil?" asked Melinda, as she turned to face him once more, brows furrowed slightly.

Phil simply curved the corner of his mouth into a smile before answering her. "I want to keep them."


	13. No Going Back

**Here's a nice new chapter that kinda got away from me! Hope you enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think :) **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Sooo...this story and my plans for it are getting away from me in the way that it's now an AU in regards to everyone, not just Teen!SkyeWard, where I'm now changing a fair bit for multiple characters, since that's the point of an AU, and I hope you like how I approach things and slowly ease other characters when the time is right into the storyline. Anyhoo, I was planning on doing a time jump making Grant and Skye both 18 but honestly I love them being 16 way too much at the moment so instead I'm going to have fun with that for awhile. And lastly you guys wouldn't mind if this fic ended up being about 50 chapters or more, right? :D I'm not joking. I seriously mean it if you think you can continue enjoying it for that long as much as I know I will writing it. :) There WILL be time jumps be them weeks/months/years down the line but years wise not anytime soon. So, 50 or more chapters okay? Yes? No? If yes then expect many other AOS/MCU characters to make appearances when the time is right. xD Until next time guys... enjoy! ;D **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: No Going Back**

"You want to keep them?" asked Melinda, as she raised a quizzical brow at her husband sitting beside her. "We can't just keep them, Phil."

"Why not?" asked Phil with a frown. "They need a good home, Mel."

"You make it sound as if their abandoned dogs that you're rescuing from a shelter" laughed Melinda.

"I know they aren't abandoned dogs" chuckled Phil. "But regardless they still need a good home."

"We don't know the first thing about raising a teenager let alone two" sighed Melinda.

"No parent ever does" smiled Phil.

"We're not their parents" said Melinda, rolling her eyes at him.

"But we could be" said Phil, as he continued to smile at the thought. "They've never had parents that have taken proper care of them before. I want to show them that there are people out there who can care for them, can protect them no matter what and that actually want to provide them with a loving and stable family life."

"And you believe that could be us?" asked Melinda, sighing.

"I do" nodded Phil. "I'm not saying it'll be easy because I imagine at times it won't be. It'll no doubt take some time getting used to having two teenagers living with us but we'll get used to it in time just like I'm sure they will too. We can do this, Melinda. I know we can."

"I don't know, Phil. I just don't know..." sighed Melinda, trailing off.

"Look down at Grant still asleep across your lap and tell me if you think you can honestly just walk away from him now?" asked Phil, as he cast his own eyes down towards him. "You've been trailing your fingers through his hair as softly as you can ever since I walked into the room. Tell me again why."

"Because it soothes him enough to remain asleep" replied Melinda, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth while settling her eyes upon the teenage boy still sleeping across her lap. "What has any of this got to do with walking away?"

"You're acting like a mother towards him, Melinda" smiled Phil. "You're being attentive and loving. You're allowing your maternal side to come out."

"I'll admit I've become a little bit attached to him after spending some time comforting him but regardless I need time to think about this some more before I say yes, Phil, because once we agree to do this there's no going back" said Melinda, as she lifted her head up and glanced at him. "Because if we take them home with us and it doesn't work out then what happens to them? How do you think that would make them feel if they became attached to us and we suddenly just gave up on them like everyone else has?"

"We're not like everyone else, Mel" said Phil, as he placed his hand on her arm and squeezed it reassuringly. "We don't give up on anything that easily. I truly believe that we can do this. We have to at least try. Can't we just try?"

"I find it ironic that for years we try for a family of our own, but it doesn't happen, so we stop trying..." sighed Melinda, glancing back down at Grant. "...but then 6 weeks ago we find out that I'm finally pregnant and already 8 weeks along. And now just after I reach 12 weeks we go from preparing to be parents to not just one child anymore but to 3."

"Some things are just meant to be I guess" smiled Phil. "And I truly believe we're meant to be a family of 5."

"I believe you're crazy" said Melinda, shaking her head. "That's what I believe."

"Then I guess your slightly crazy too for marrying me" chuckled Phil. "Come on, Melinda. Just agree to try."

"I'll agree to think about it" said Melinda, flashing him a warning look just as Grant started to shuffle his head about on her lap. "But that's all for now."

"Better than nothing I guess" sighed Phil deflatedly, fully intending to return to the subject later on once they were alone since he was determined not to give up so easily.

"Where am I?" asked Grant, half asleep, as he rubbed at his eyes in order to focus properly on his surroundings.

"It's okay, Grant" said Phil softly. "You're at the hospital with me and my wife."

"SKYE!" yelled Grant suddenly, as he sat bolt upright. "Oh my god! Where is she?! Is she alright?! Is she out of her surgery yet?! Can I see her?!"

"Whoa, hey, calm down, Grant!" said Phil as soothingly as he could. "I'm afraid she's not out of surgery yet so you can't see her but I promise you that as soon as she is then you can see her, okay?"

"Thank you" said Grant, as he breathed in and out deeply in order to calm himself down. "I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she'll be fine" smiled Phil warmly. "Don't worry too much."

"Did you have a good sleep?" asked Melinda, flashing him a small, tender smile.

"Yeah, I did" nodded Grant, smiling back, before frowning. "I, uh, didn't mean to invade your privacy or anything. It, umm, wasn't my intention to fall asleep across your lap."

"I didn't mind" said Melinda honestly. "Besides, it was my suggestion if you remember. You were panicking too much so I told you to just relax and lie down."

"Yeah, I remember, thank you" said Grant, smiling at her one last time before casting his eyes down towards the floor due to suddenly feeling slightly awkward and a little embarrassed over the situation. He was grateful for Melinda helping him to fall asleep and keep him asleep by trailing her fingers through his hair if he remembered correctly, in a way like a loving mother would, but it still left him feeling a little awkward and embarrassed nonetheless, since he hadn't known her for very long yet had instantly felt comfortable going to sleep across her lap knowing she was close by and watching out for him.

"Hey, Grant? Hey! Grant!" he heard Phil say just as his fingers clicked in front of his face, which instantly made him snap out of his thoughts with a shake of his head and turn to look at him slightly confused.

"Where did you drift off too?" chuckled Phil. "You completely zoned out."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was, uh, just thinking about some things that's all" said Grant apologetically. "What did I miss?"

"I asked you if you wanted something to eat and drink" said Phil, chuckling once more. "I can go and get you a drink and a sandwich from the cafeteria if you want."

"I appreciate it but I don't have any money on me" said Grant, slumping down in his chair.

"You don't have to worry about that as it's on me" laughed Phil, as he rose to his feet. "I'm going to get something to eat and drink for me and Melinda too. So, what's your preference on sandwiches?"

"Thank you, even though you really don't have too" smiled Grant. "I'm not a picky eater. I'll eat anything so whatever you bring back is fine."

"I may not have too but I want too" said Phil, as he turned and walked out of the room. "I won't be long."

"Even if you'd said no he would've still brought you back a drink and a sandwich" said Melinda, as she flashed a smirk in Grant's direction. "My husband likes to take care of people. It's easier just to let him after awhile."

"I'm not used to anybody taking care of me" admitted Grant quietly. "I've always taken care of myself."

"You shouldn't have to take care of yourself, Grant" said Melinda sadly. "We all need someone in our lives to take care of us at some point."

"I've never had anyone that wanted too before" said Grant, as he kept his gaze fixed firmly on the floor. "I'm used to being alone. Until Skye came along anyway. Now we take care of each other."

"Maybe that'll all change one day" said Melinda, smiling, as she slowly lifted her right arm up and placed it comfortingly around his shoulders. "Maybe one day you'll both finally have someone willing to take care of you both."

"Yeah, maybe, but I don't hold out much hope" sighed Grant, while allowing himself to relax into her side. "But it doesn't matter as long as I have Skye in my life."

"Skye will be fine. You just have to have faith that she will" said Melinda, as she rubbed her hand up and down his arm comfortingly. "You'll both be fine in the end. Me and my husband will make sure of that."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Grant, tilting his head to the side so he could face her.

"It means we'll make sure you and Skye are well taken care of" smiled Melinda. "I promise you that from now on you and Skye will never have to be alone again."

"Because S.H.I.E.L.D. will protect us" smiled Grant, as he rested his head against her shoulder. "It's founded on protection after all, right?"

"That's right, it is. You're safe with us, so don't worry" said Melinda, lightly resting her own head atop Grant's, sighing as she did so, knowing fine well she hadn't meant they'd be safe with S.H.I.E.L.D. but more so with herself and Phil.

* * *

A little while later Dr. Streiten finally strode into the waiting room as they were eating their sandwiches together and talking amongst each other. "So you'll be happy to know that Skye's surgery went well and she's finally awake."

"Can I see her?!" asked Grant eagerly, as he immediately jumped to his feet and bounded towards Dr. Streiten. "Please?!"

"Of course you can" smiled Dr. Streiten. "She's been asking for you. Just don't let her get too excited and don't talk to her for too long as she needs to rest a little bit."

"I'll make sure she rests after I've checked she's alright! Thank you!" grinned Grant, as he darted from the room before anyone could stop him and headed straight for Skye's hospital room.

"What's the bad news?" asked Phil once Grant was out of earshot.

"What makes you think there's bad news?" asked Dr. Streiten, brow quirked.

"There's always bad news" replied Phil, folding his arms across his chest.

"We're not that naive to know she came away from this completely unscathed" sighed Melinda.

"The bullet didn't hit an artery like I believed it had" said Dr. Streiten, as he glanced back and forth between them. "Upon closer inspection once starting her surgery to stop the bleeding from what I had originally believed to be a perpetrated artery I instead found that the bullet had pierced right through her abdomen as well as her left fallopian tube. I removed the bullet which had lodged itself firmly within her left fallopian tube before it could cause anymore internal and long lasting damage."

"What are you saying exactly?" asked Melinda, furrowing her brows. "Skye will be okay won't she?"

"Skye is going to be fine after getting some rest and remaining in hospital for a few days" replied Dr. Streiten, albeit a little sadly. "However, the bullet becoming lodged within her left fallopian tube caused it to collapse after I had successfully removed it. Because of that she's going to need additional surgery to correct once she's fully recovered from being shot. After that it all depends on if it's successful or not."

"In regards to what exactly?" asked Phil worriedly.

"On if I can repair the internal damage that was caused" sighed Dr. Streiten. "Because if I can't then it may be hard for Skye to conceive a child in the future with only one working fallopian tube. It's possible, just harder without a little help."

"So you're saying she might never be able to have children?" asked Phil, wide eyed.

"I'm saying it might be difficult but not completely impossible" said Dr. Streiten. "There's no way to know for sure until she tries. But this also depends on if I can fix the internal damage with the extra surgery she requires. If I can then she should be fine as long as she never gets shot in her abdomen again in the future that is."

"This is going to devastate her" sighed Melinda, as she turned to face her husband. "How can we take her home with us after we tell her something like that and then subject her to being around a newborn baby 6 months from now?!"

"We'll figure something out, Mel" said Phil, pinching the bridge of his nose in slight frustration. "We'll tell her carefully and we'll be there for her afterwards."

"You better start praying that she doesn't suddenly decide to see if she can get herself pregnant anytime soon because if we take those teenagers home with us then we're setting some serious ground rules and they'll be absolutely no sex between them under my roof until they're both over the age of 21 and married!" huffed Melinda, as she pushed past her husband and the doctor to exit the room.

"Oh, how I love her hormones..." chuckled Phil, shaking his head. "...Not!

"You two need to start informing people, especially Director Fury, of her pregnancy soon because she can't hide it forever" said Dr. Streiten. "I've already noticed she's started to develop a small bump under her tight fitting shirts."

"Whatever you do don't tell my wife that unless you wish to be castrated" said Phil warningly. "Any weight gain from her pregnancy is not to be pointed out or commented on until after Melinda herself has been the first one to do so."

"I can see who wears the trousers in your marriage" chuckled Dr. Streiten, as he headed on out of the room.

Phil merely grumbled under his breath while following the doctor from the room.

* * *

"Hey, babe" smiled Grant, as he entered Skye's hospital room, closed the door behind him and sat down on the chair beside her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I got shot!" groaned Skye, shuffling about in the bed until she'd managed to pull herself up into a sitting position against her propped up pillows. "God, you so lied to me you ass!"

"What do you mean I lied to you?" asked Grant, confused, as he reached out and took her right hand in his own, squeezing it tightly as he did so.

"You told me back when Garrett shot you that it wasn't so bad and didn't hurt that much!" said Skye, scowling at him. "But it hurts like a bitch! Therefore my only conclusion is that you totally lied to me about the pain you were in!"

"Yeah, sorry about that" said Grant meekly. "I was trying to act tough around you and mask how much pain I was really in so you wouldn't worry about me too much."

"You're an idiot" sighed Skye, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot" smirked Grant smugly.

Skye just snorted at how adorable he'd looked when saying that. "Okay, that was kinda adorable."

"I'm glad your okay, Skye" said Grant, as his expression turned from playful to serious. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't of been."

"I'm the type of girl that's not going to go down without one hell of a fight first!" smiled Skye, squeezing his hand tightly in her own. "It's gonna take more than a measly gunshot wound to get rid of me, G.W.!"

"Good to know" laughed Grant, as he stood to his feet, leaned over her and placed a soft, tender kiss upon her lips. "Because I quite like having you around."

"I quite like having you around too" smiled Skye, as she tugged him closer for another kiss. "So how long do I have to stay here for?"

"I'm not sure" said Grant, sitting back down on the chair beside the bed while keeping a tight hold of Skye's hand in his own. "You'll have to ask the doctor. Phil and Melinda are talking to him now. After that I imagine they'll be coming to see you too."

"I hope so because I really want to see them, especially A.C., so I can thank him for everything that he's done for us" said Skye. "We're finally rid of that psycho thanks to him."

"Here's hoping anyway" said Grant, frowning slightly. "I'm not entirely sure what The Fridge is but apparently that's where he's been taken by Director Fury."

"Fancy name for a jail where S.H.I.E.L.D. sends their criminals?" said Skye. "Because I highly doubt it's an actual fridge. You can't fit in real fridges. I don't think you can anyway, though I've never actually tried before."

"Neither have I" chuckled Grant. "I think it's probably the name for a fancy jail too."

"So what do we do next?" asked Skye, locking her eyes with his. "Y'know as soon as I can leave here I mean?"

"I don't know" shrugged Grant. "I guess that's something we need to start thinking about. I think asking Phil and Melinda is a good idea, especially since they've both told me that S.H.I.E.L.D. will continue to protect us and look out for us."

"Do you think they'd supply us with a nice apartment in the upper east side of Manhattan?" smiled Skye at the thought.

"I think the most we've probably got to look forward to is a safe house" said Grant, laughing.

"In that case I'd rather go back to living in my van" sighed Skye.

"Me too" said Grant. "We'll probably be forgotten about again soon enough."

"If we are it's no big deal at the end of the day as I'm used to being forgotten about" said Skye sadly.

"You're not the only one" said Grant, squeezing her hand. "But at least we'll still have each other."

"That's true" smiled Skye. "Now that we finally have each other we'll never truly be alone again."

"You got that right, babe" smiled Grant happily.

"So, G.W., wanna get in bed with me and cuddle?" grinned Skye. "I'm feeling a little cold. I might be getting slightly feverish from being shot."

"I better warm you up then and make sure that doesn't happen" grinned Grant, as he kicked off his shoes and slipped into the bed beside her, smiling when she immediately curled up to his side.

"You're a good boyfriend, G.W." sighed Skye contently. "You're pretty cuddly too."

"You're pretty cuddly yourself" said Grant, smiling, as he wrapped his arms even tighter around her and rested his head lightly atop her own.

It didn't take them too long after that to drift off to sleep in each other's arms completely cuddled up to each other as closely as they could possibly get. And it was being completely wrapped around each other fast asleep how Phil and Melinda eventually found them a little later. They'd simply smiled to themselves while quietly slipping onto the chairs on either side of Skye's bed until they both woke up again.

* * *

It was a little over 5 days later when Skye was eventually allowed to leave hospital by Dr. Streiten on the basis that she'd return in just over a fortnight's time for a check up and to see how she was healing. Skye still didn't fully know of all of the potential damage being shot had caused her due to Phil and Melinda wanting to be the ones to break the news to her, specifically Melinda, since she'd figured it would no doubt come easier for Skye to hear from her and not Phil trying to awkwardly explain to her anything about her fallopian tubes, having sex and conceiving children, thus Melinda had agreed to do it and ease Skye into the conversation slowly once she was away from the hospital.

During the 5 days that Skye had remained in hospital Grant had refused to leave her side for anything except trips to the bathroom. He spent all of his time choosing to keep Skye company, as he'd sit in the chair beside her bed talking to her, playing board games with her, watching TV via the little television that rested atop a little stand mounted to the wall in the far corner of her room and of course cuddle up to her in her bed whenever he got the chance too. More often than not the nurses along with Phil and Melinda would walk into Skye's room and find them cuddled up to each other fast asleep, with Melinda even once walking in on them quite happily spooning each other. She'd merely laughed to herself before quickly waking them up and telling them to switch to a less compromising position before her husband walked in and witnessed the scene. It had now become clear to both Grant and Skye that Phil Coulson had become quite overprotective of them both and clearly quite attached, with Melinda gradually showing similar overprotective traits herself after awhile towards them both.

Now that Skye was finally allowed to leave the hospital for good she couldn't help but feel a little sad that she'd have to leave Phil and Melinda behind, since she'd also become quite attached to them. And as much as Grant liked to deny that he hadn't slowly become attached to them himself Skye knew deep down he was lying. Ever since Skye had been shot Phil and Melinda had been constant visitors with Melinda even once managing to successfully sneak in Buddy for a surprise visit with the help of Maria, who'd been the decoy and lookout throughout what they'd come to call _'Mission Objective: Sneak Buddy In, Don't Get Caught And If We Do Use Status As S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents To Get Away With It'. _But luckily for them it had never come down to that and Buddy had managed to be successfully reunited with Grant and Skye for an hour before Maria had sneaked back out with him again and returned him to her apartment.

But now the time had come for Skye to finally leave the hospital with Grant, even though they currently had no idea where to go other than back to living in the back of Skye's van with Buddy again.

* * *

"Are you two absolutely sure about this?" asked Nick, as he furrowed his brows at two of his closest friends.

"I guess we're going to find out" replied Phil, smiling. "After all how hard can it be to raise two teenagers?"

"One of them is a girl..." said Nick, chuckling. "...so harder than you could ever imagine."

"And how would you even know?" asked Phil inquisitively.

"You seem to forget about the time I stumbled across Maria when she was only 17 and saved her from her not so pleasant family life" said Nick, as he folded his arms across his chest. "Just like you have now with Skye I became attached to Maria like a father and wanted to protect her. So I did. And don't even get me started on Natasha because she was harder to raise than Maria!"

"That's your own fault for deciding that Natasha wasn't safe with anyone but you after you had Clint rescue her from the KGB" said Melinda, rolling her eyes. "Though truthfully I think you just wanted to raise Maria and Natasha to be future S.H.I.E.L.D. agents."

"It paid off didn't it? No one messes with my girls because they'd die trying and not just via my own hands but my girls' too!" smirked Nick. "But regardless I've only ever wanted what was best for them. I took them both from bad situations, became their legal guardian and gave them a better life. I don't regret it and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Spoken like a proud father there, Nick" chuckled Phil.

"Because I am" said Nick, smiling softly. "There's no greater feeling. You'll see when you one day have your own. But until then you'll see via raising the two you're taking in because you don't gotta be blood to be family."

"Careful there, Nicholas, because it's talk like that that'll get you a reputation for being soft instead of simply badass and intimidating" smirked Melinda.

"I'm only soft around my girls" glared Nick. "But don't tell anyone I said that."

"Now I know how Maria successfully managed to get a hold of Skye's redacted file so easily from you" chuckled Phil. "I'll bet she came to you batting her eyelashes and pulled the daddy card on you."

"Shut up, Phil!" scowled Nick, sighing deeply. "Moving on, okay? Are you two absolutely sure about this?"

"I wasn't at first but I've since come around to the idea after spending more time with them both" said Melinda truthfully. "I know it won't be easy but I think it'll be worth it and could be for all four of us in the long run."

"You have to be careful when it comes to Skye" said Nick, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. "The whole point of moving her from one foster home to the next her whole life was to protect her. She was never placed within the home of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent just in case it would one day prove to be dangerous. Plus, with our jobs it's hard raising children safely no matter their ages. But if anyone can protect her as well as the boy then it's the two of you."

"We know, Nick" said Phil, nodding. "We're aware of everything but it doesn't change anything because we're determined to do this."

"I don't suppose there's any chance we could see the un-redacted version of her file though?" asked Melinda, even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid not" sighed Nick. "Not unless absolutely necessary. So if that day ever comes then let me know and we'll go from there."

"And until then?" asked Phil, quirking his brows.

"You raise her as a normal teenage girl and the boy as a normal teenage boy. Give them the life they deserve. Raise them well. Keep them safe. But above all show them that there are actually people out there who know how to be real parents, or at least want to damn well try their best!" And with that Nick nodded at them both before walking away briskly and disappearing out of sight.

"Who knew Nick was so deep..." chuckled Phil, wide eyed.

"Maria and Natasha ruined him" laughed Melinda, turning to face her husband. "Just like Skye is going to ruin you."

"And perhaps our own too if we've got a little girl in here" smiled Phil, as he reached out and patted her stomach tenderly.

"Another month from now and we'll find out" smiled Melinda. "In the meantime let's just go and get Grant and Skye."

"Way ahead of you when it comes to getting Skye" came Grant's voice from behind them, as he came to a halt and put the brakes down on Skye's wheelchair she was currently sitting in.

"Before either of you say anything about the wheelchair blame G.W. since he insisted on it!" said Skye, frowning. "Even though I told him that I can walk perfectly fine!"

"It's better to be safe than sorry at the end of the day" chuckled Phil softly. "Now that you're both finally here we should all get going."

"Get going to where exactly?" asked Skye curiously.

"You'll see soon enough" smiled Phil a little cryptically, indicating for them to follow him and Melinda out of the hospital.

Once they were outside Phil helped Grant to gently usher Skye into the backseat of Melinda's car which was a large and shiny black SUV. As soon as they were both buckled safely into the backseat he returned the wheelchair back to the hospital before returning to the SUV and sliding into the passenger seat beside his wife.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Phil with a smile.

"I'm about to find out" replied Melinda with a smile of her own.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Grant curiously, as he tightened his grip around Skye's shoulders. "Where are you taking us?"

"It's a surprise" said Melinda, still smiling, as she started the car engine and drove them all away from the hospital.

"And one I think you're both really going to love!" grinned Phil, failing to resist the urge to flash them a wink.

Grant and Skye merely cast each other a wary look, fearful of where they were being taken next, despite the fact they both trusted Phil and Melinda more than anyone.

Resting her head against Grant's chest Skye happily cuddled up to him, smiling when she felt him kiss the top of her head and rest his head atop her own, as they both looked out of the window into the darkened night, while doing their best to figure out where they were being taken from all of the different streets and houses now flashing by them.


	14. Welcome Home

**I'm so happy so many of you like the idea of 50 chapters, maybe more! :) I've got many ideas to which I've wrote down so I don't forget, so therefore no worries as this fic can easily make it to 50 chapters. Mostly for now though I'm keeping Grant and Skye's ages at 16, but they will age to 18 a little further down the line when it's right for the storyline and so on. In the meantime this will remain a fun little AU (mostly!) and I hope ya'll keep on enjoying! :)**

**_To the guests that have asked_ ~ This fic is set AFTER Bahrain in regards to Melinda (which will be mentioned and explained more soon) and BEFORE the Battle of New York for Phil, therefore to answer the guest that asked me about Natasha being an Avenger the answer is currently no she isn't. This is pre-Avengers. Natasha in this is the adopted daughter of Director Fury along with Maria Hill, and yes she'll make appearances, because her and Maria's sisterly relationship after growing up together from teenagers courtesy of Fury adopting them is something I intend to have fun with... *end of teasers***

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Welcome Home**

"Where are we?" asked Skye curiously, as she accepted Grant's outstretched hands in her own while carefully jumping out of the SUV with his help.

"The Upper East side of Manhattan by the looks of it" commented Grant, as he glanced up at the rather large house before them. "Is that a safe house you've brought us too?"

"In a way it is" said Melinda with a small smile, as she pushed open the front gate and set off down the small garden path towards the house. "Follow me and I'll give you both a grand tour."

"It's wise not to keep my wife waiting as she can be a very impatient woman at times, especially lately" chuckled Phil, as he ushered them both down the small garden path and into the house, closing the door behind him.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Skye in awe upon stepping into the house and slowly roaming her eyes around.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Grant, as he came to a halt behind Skye and looked around in awe just like she was currently doing.

As they allowed their eyes to slowly take in their new surroundings they quickly found themselves in even more awe. They were currently standing in a long corridor next to walls that were painted white. Towards the end of the corridor they could clearly make out a medium sized and cosy looking kitchen. To the left were two separate sitting rooms with one being the front and the other one the back, with their doors slightly ajar. And then over to their right was a tiny downstairs bathroom, the door also slightly ajar allowing them to see inside, and that was just beside the swirling staircase that currently had Skye's attention more than anything else.

"How many bedrooms are even up there?" asked Skye curiously, as she tilted her head up even more and craned her neck to the side in order to look around in sheer giddiness that the stairs went up so far before stopping on one floor before continuing to go on up even further to another floor.

"Three on the second floor along with a bathroom. The master bedroom also has it's very own en suite bathroom" said Phil, smiling at their clear excitement. "Then the next floor is actually a walk in attic that we converted into another bedroom awhile back. It has it's own little foyer and alcove before leading into what is now the bedroom with a giant window on the ceiling that leads outside to the roof and the sky above."

"I thought this was a safe house supplied by S.H.I.E.L.D. for me and Skye to stay at until we decided what we want to do next and where to go?" asked Grant, brows quirked. "But your saying that it's actually your house?"

"It's a house where you'll both definitely be safe from now on" smiled Phil warmly. "But it does indeed belong to me and Melinda. This is our home."

"Why would you bring us to your own personal home?" asked Skye curiously.

Phil shared a small smile with Melinda before turning back to face them both. "Because we want this to be your home too."

"Both of us?" asked Grant tentatively.

"Yes, Grant, both of you" chuckled Phil softly.

"You want us to live with you both?" asked Skye, as she did her best to conceal her breath suddenly hitching almost violently at the back of her throat. "For how long?"

"As long as you both want" said Melinda, smiling. "Though preferably for a very long time. We want you to both always feel like you can call our home your home too, because you can. You'll always have a home with me and Phil from now on and no matter what you'll always be welcome in our home."

"Even Buddy is welcome here" smiled Phil. "It took me awhile to convince Melinda but she finally agreed that you shouldn't be separated from your dog. So in a few days from now we'll all go and pick him up from Maria's who's happy to keep him until you've both settled in here properly. After all most families generally consist of two parents, a couple of kids and a dog, right?"

"I'd love to live here with you guys!" said Grant almost immediately, practically beaming at the thought, before then looking down to the ground a little meekly and shuffling about on his feet. "If that's what you guys really want and all."

"It really is so don't worry" chuckled Phil, while smiling happily that Grant seemed to like the idea of living with him and Melinda. "So, what about you, Skye? What do you think about living here?"

"No, I don't want to live here with you" said Skye, her voice a little shaky. "I appreciate the offer and all but I can't stay here."

"Okaaaaay..." said Phil slowly, as he shared a look of confusion with his wife before turning back to face Skye. "Why can't you stay here, Skye?"

"I just can't, okay?" said Skye sadly. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong, Skye?" asked Grant, concerned for his girlfriend who was now gripping his hand ever so tightly in her own that it was starting to sting a little. "I think the two of us staying here is a great idea. Why don't you want to stay?"

"Because it wouldn't work out in the long run" said Skye, her breathing now becoming heavier while she did her best to contain her tears that wanted to flow. "It never does. Trust me on that."

"What are you talking about?" asked Grant, furrowing his brows.

"I just can't go through getting attached again, okay?!" yelled Skye suddenly. "Only to then be told once again that I'm not a good enough fit and then sent away again! Because this time it would be so much worse since I wouldn't be sent back to the orphanage but more so just tossed into the middle of the street!"

"We would never do that to you, Skye!" exclaimed Phil, horrified that she would even think that. "I promise you, Skye, we're not going to send you away!"

"You'll always be welcome in our home, Skye" said Melinda, as she flashed her a warm and reassuring smile. "We really do want our home to be your home."

"It's not the first time I've heard that!" snapped Skye, as she slowly started to cry. "Though now I'm no longer dumb enough to believe it!"

"Oh, Skye..." sighed Phil sadly, as he now fully understood how she was feeling, since he knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. moving her from one foster home to the next her whole life was responsible for her feeling like she was never wanted or ever truly belonged anywhere. "You have my word, Skye, that me and Melinda will never do that to you."

"I trust you and Melinda to help keep me and Grant safe" said Skye, as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "But I don't know if I can believe you to always want to take care of us. I've been hurt and let down so many times in the past that I just don't think I could ever take it happening again. There's only so much rejection a person can take, even when they are as young as me."

"You can believe us, Skye" said Phil reassuringly, as he stepped towards her and tenderly cupped her cheeks in the palm of his hands, while brushing her falling tears away with his thumbs. "We'll never abandon you because we aren't like that. When we make a promise we do our best to keep it and never break it. If you stay here with us then I promise you that you'll never feel unwanted or like you don't belong. Because we will do everything that we can to always make sure that you feel wanted and that no matter what that you belong here with us."

"You say you trust us to keep you safe so that alone should help you to believe that we wish to take care of you too" said Melinda, as she slowly approached her and reached out to take her hand in her own to hold and squeeze comfortingly. "Because we can only truly keep you and Grant safe if you both live with us full time. So that's what we're offering you both. We're offering you both protection, safety, security, love and a stable home life which you both truly deserve."

"No one has ever tried to reassure me as much as the two of you have just now so thank you" cried Skye, as she gave them both a quick and tentative hug each. "Thank you both so much. I do trust you. And I do believe you now. I promise that I do."

"That's all we want, Skye" smiled Phil, as he placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and lightly hugged her to his chest. "Our home is your home if you want to stay."

"I do" said Skye, her voice a mere whisper. "I really do."

"Then you're more than welcome" said Melinda, as she smiled at Skye and then Grant. "Both of you."

"Welcome home, Skye" smiled Phil, as he kissed the top of her head tenderly before turning to Grant and giving his shoulder a tender squeeze. "Welcome home, Grant."

"It's good to finally feel like I have a proper home" chuckled Grant, as he smiled at the three of them. "The one I was born into was, well, let's just go with unpleasant at the best of times."

"Somehow I don't think that'll be the case here" said Skye softly. "I think here will be a lot more pleasant."

"Yeah, me too" smiled Grant. "Especially since Buddy will be living with us too."

"I'm going to be setting some ground rules for that dog living here" said Melinda, narrowing her eyes at Grant and Skye. "In fact they'll be a few ground rules."

"But rules can wait until tomorrow" said Phil, sighing at his wife already kicking into stern mother mode. "It's getting late, Mel. We should let them sleep and then in the morning we'll talk about everything including rules."

"Okay, okay" said Melinda, as she raised her hands up in surrender. "Sleeping gives me more than enough time to determine what's fair."

Grant and Skye merely flashed each other a look of amusement over Phil and Melinda's already light bickering with each other, as it made them feel a little bit like they were two teenagers in the presence of their bickering parents.

"Alright, so, how about we show you both to where you'll be staying and then we all turn in for the night?" suggested Phil.

"Sounds like a plan, A.C." smiled Skye. "Do we get our own bedrooms?"

"You're certainly not sharing one that's for sure" said Melinda, brows furrowed.

"Aweh! But we're so used to sharing a bed already!" said Skye teasingly and mock pouting.

Phil merely released what could only be described as an uncomfortable sigh, since the last thing he needed to think about was the two of them getting frisky under his roof in spite of their young ages.

"I know we said we'd wait until the morning to discuss rules but when it comes to the two of you sharing a bed or a bedroom then rule number one is that you're not allowed until you're a lot older and preferably married" said Melinda sternly. "Are we all clear on that?"

"Yes, Ma'am" nodded Grant, swallowing nervously.

"You got it, M.C.!" smirked Skye.

"I'm not even going to ask what that means" said Melinda, brow quirked slightly.

"I imagine it stands for Melinda Coulson" chuckled Phil. "Skye likes giving nicknames to everyone she meets based on your first and last name."

"And now you've all got them in G.W., A.C. and M.C.!" giggled Skye.

"Technically mine should be M.M.C., since I use May-Coulson as my surname" said Melinda, smirking.

"Only when we're at work so that it doesn't get confusing with two agents sharing the surname of Coulson" said Phil, grinning at her. "But away from work you're simply a Coulson and you know it."

"Whatever, Philip" sighed Melinda, as she headed for the staircase. "C'mon, kids. I'll sure you your rooms."

Grant and Skye simply smiled at each other before following Melinda up the stairs to check out their bedrooms, with Phil following close behind them.

"You have a choice of two rooms out of the four in our house" said Melinda, as she came to a stop outside of two doors and spun around to face them. "Behind me to my right is mine and Phil's bedroom and then behind me to my left can be one of yours."

"So one of us will always be sleeping next to you and A.C.?" asked Skye, as she scrunched her nose up at that thought.

"That's right" smirked Melinda, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yay..." said Skye, trailing off to flash Grant an _'Oh crap!' _look. "...so, what about the other room?"

"That would be the attic on the floor above that we converted into a bedroom" replied Melinda, smirking once more. "Which is right above mine and Phil's bedroom."

"Of course it is" said Skye, sighing. "What about the third bedroom?"

"Yeah, what about that?" asked Grant curiously, as he glanced from Melinda to Phil. "You said this was a 3 bedroom house that became a 4 bedroom house after you converted the attic into one. So where's the third bedroom?"

"Down the hall behind you" answered Phil, as he indicated to the door at the bottom of the hall and just across from another door on the left hand side. "Next to it is the bathroom."

"That doesn't explain why that bedroom is off limits" frowned Skye.

"It's not really off limits but more so a spare room" said Phil, glancing at Melinda, who shook her head discreetly at him on elaborating any further on the fact that the third bedroom was to be their unborn baby's bedroom and nursery that they fully intended on starting to decorate once they knew if they were expecting a boy or a girl in another month's time. "We'll show you that room another day."

"Until then how about you both check out this room?" suggested Melinda, as she pushed open the door to the bedroom next to her and Phil's. "Go ahead."

Nodding at them both and for now deciding on not enquiring more about the other bedroom Grant and Skye instead stepped into the bedroom before them together to have a look around, where they were instantly met with quite a spacious room with a large window that overlooked the back yard that was currently shrouded in darkness due to it being night time, a large wardrobe, chest of drawers and a shelf to the right of the window and single, yet large, bed on the other side of the room.

"Whoa! This room is huge!" exclaimed Skye, as she spun around in a small circle.

"I know it currently lacks in furniture and all, the attic included, but we'll be taking you both shopping and will change all of that soon so don't worry" smiled Phil.

"Did someone just say shopping?!" beamed Skye at the thought. "I'm game for that!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" chuckled Phil.

"You'll really take us shopping for furniture?" asked Grant, astounded.

"Of course we will" smiled Phil. "You'll need it to make your rooms feel like home after all."

"I don't think we have enough money saved up from working at Starbucks for furniture somehow" frowned Skye.

"Me and Phil will take care of it" laughed Melinda. "You don't need to worry about money. Though I do suggest keeping your jobs at Starbucks since a little extra cash for yourselves wouldn't hurt. But when it comes to bigger things like furniture, clothes and things like that then me and Phil have you covered."

"Uhh, okay, whoa..." said Grant, rather stunned. "...thanks, really."

"Yeah, what he said..." beamed Skye. "...you guys are truly awesome."

"Yeah, we know" grinned Melinda, as she turned and walked out of the room. "Next stop is the attic."

Smiling widely they quickly dashed from the room and followed after Melinda up the second flight of stairs that led to the attic at the top of the house.

"OH MY GOD!" squealed Skye excitedly after running through the small foyer type of landing and alcove into the attic itself, where she then came to a stop underneath the giant window that overlooked the night sky where the stars were currently twinkling above and shining brightly. "I HEREBY CALL DIBS ON THE ATTIC!"

"Hey! Why do you get the attic and not me?!" exclaimed Grant, as he came to a halt beside her and frowned.

"For one I'm the girl and girls rule!" laughed Skye, sticking her tongue out at him. "And secondly you snooze you lose, babe!"

"You're incorrigible!" huffed Grant, pouting slightly.

"But you adore me regardless!" giggled Skye, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly before spinning away from him to check out the rest of the attic, which was mostly bare apart from the big double bed in the middle of the room and right underneath the giant window above, along with a medium sized wardrobe and chest of drawers in the far left corner. "I have a double bed! RESULT!"

"When it comes to that double bed we're going to have to keep a close eye on them when they're in here together" whispered Phil to his wife.

"Let's make keeping their bedroom doors open when they're together one of our rules we'll be laying down" whispered Melinda with a sly smirk.

"I'm not contesting that rule" chuckled Phil, as he then turned back towards the two teenagers. "So, you're finally settled on bedrooms?"

"Yep!" smiled Skye, popping the 'p'. "The attic is mine and the bedroom next to yours is Grant's."

"Excellent!" smiled Phil, as he clapped his hands gleefully. "Then how about we all turn in for the night since it's getting late? Then in the morning we'll all sit down and discuss a few more things out."

"We'll also finish showing you the rest of the house tomorrow too" smiled Melinda.

"Sounds good to me" nodded Skye, as she stifled a yawn. "I'm actually quite tired now that I think on it."

"You're still recovering from being shot so you should definitely get some sleep" said Grant, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"I'll go and retrieve your bags from my car so you can change into any night clothes that you have" said Phil, walking from the room.

"When we go shopping for the furniture to your bedrooms we'll also get you both some more clothes and whatever essentials you'll need" smiled Melinda. "C'mon, I'll show you where the bathroom is again so you can freshen up, brush your teeth and things like that."

"I'm not dreaming after falling into a coma from being shot am I? All of this is really happening isn't it?" asked Skye once Melinda had left the room.

"This isn't a dream, Skye" replied Grant, as he pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is really happening."

"We really have somewhere that we can call home?" asked Skye, beaming.

"We really do" smiled Grant, as he dipped his head and kissed her softly. "And with people that actually act like loving parents."

"Here's hoping it lasts" sighed Skye.

"It will" said Grant reassuringly. "I have faith that it will. Our luck is finally changing for the better."

"And we're together so that's a good thing too" sighed Skye contently. "They wanna keep both of us and not just one."

"I don't think we'll ever find two people willing to be our guardians and potential parents that are better than the Coulson's" beamed Grant, as he dipped his head once more and reclaimed her smiling lips to his own.

* * *

Unknown to Grant and Skye at the time Phil and Melinda had overheard their whole conversation, due to sneakily eavesdropping on the stairs. And it was a conversation that had made them both smile ever so proudly at each other. Because in that moment they knew that taking in both Grant and Skye was one of the best decisions they'd ever made together.


	15. The First Night Is Always The Hardest

**Here's a nice little chapter for ya'll full of family feels I believe ^.^ I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it :) The next few chapters are all pretty much gonna focus on Philinda &amp; SkyeWard as like a little family getting to know each other better, so if you enjoy this chapter then you should enjoy my plans for the next few chapters :)**

**NOTE: This fic will next be updated a little over a week from now due to the fact from Monday I'll be away on holiday for a week. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

** C****hapter 15: The First Night Is Always The Hardest**

"Phil, wake up..." mumbled Melinda sleepily, as she attempted to shake her sleeping husband beside her awake. "..._Phil!_" she hissed sternly when she merely got a snort from him in response, while promptly poking him hard in his chest with her finger.

"Umpf!" grumbled Phil, rubbing at his chest where she'd poked him hard, as he then opened one eye to stare at her sleepily. "What?!"

"There are noises coming from downstairs" said Melinda, eyes tightly closed. "Be a dear and go and check them out for me."

"Why me and not you?" mumbled Phil, as he rubbed at his eyes to focus them better.

"You're the man of the house and it could be a thief for all we know" replied Melinda, as she rolled over onto her side away from him and wrapped the duvet tightly around herself.

"Like you couldn't incapacitate a thief in mere seconds" scoffed Phil, as he sat up and slowly swung his legs off their bed. "So I don't see why I have to go simply because I'm the man of the house when you're more than capable of taking care of yourself and always have been."

"Because I'm pregnant that's why" muttered Melinda from underneath the covers. "Go be a man and protect your wife and unborn child, as well as the two teenagers we recently took in."

"It's probably just one of them unable to sleep and exploring or something" grumbled Phil, as he strode from their bedroom while slipping a gun into the back pocket of his pyjama pants just to be on the safe side.

"Better safe than sorry" said Melinda, as she more than happily wrapped the duvet more tightly around herself and drifted back off to sleep once more.

* * *

Rubbing at his eyes some more to fully wake up properly Phil slowly made his way down the stairs and came to a halt at the bottom in order to listen out for where the noises were coming from, soon registering them to be coming from the direction of the kitchen. Making his way towards the kitchen, his hand on the gun in his back pyjama pocket the whole time, he slowly peeked his head around the corner when approaching the kitchen door and let out a small sigh when seeing that it was only Grant rummaging through the cupboards obviously looking for something.

"You're either robbing us, being nosey or your hungry" said Phil, chuckling softly, as he walked into the kitchen and casually sat down on one of the small stools beside the small table to the left of the room. "So which one is it?"

"Umm, I was hungry" replied Grant timidly, as he spun around to face Phil and leaned back against one of the kitchen counters. "I, uh, I felt like a snack but didn't want to wake anyone so I, uh, thought I'd rummage through the cupboards. That's okay, right?"

"Of course it's okay, Grant" smiled Phil, leaning his left elbow atop the table and then resting his head in the palm of his hand. "This is your home now so you're allowed to go through the kitchen cupboards when you're feeling hungry. Tomorrow you and Skye can tell me and Melinda what you both like eating so we can all go grocery shopping together and stock up on foods that the both of you like too."

"I'd like that" said Grant, smiling a little. "I'm not really a fussy eater though so I'll pretty much eat anything."

"Good to know" chuckled Phil, as he then nodded towards the cupboard just behind him. "Open that cupboard door and you'll find mainly cereal. Or where you looking for something specific?"

"Cereal is fine" said Grant, as he spun around to open the cupboard door and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms. "I was actually looking for cereal."

"You'll find the bowls in the cupboard to the left of the sink and just above the refrigerator" said Phil, stifling a yawn.

Nodding at him Grant made his way over towards the refrigerator and opened the cupboard door above it, pulling out a bowl as he did so and closing the cupboard door afterwards. Striding over towards the table that Phil was sitting down at he then placed the bowl on the table and poured some of the Lucky Charms into the bowl, before returning to the cupboard he'd previously gotten the Lucky Charms from and returning it. "And I need milk too..." said Grant to himself, as he once again walked over towards the refrigerator and took out a bottle of milk to pour over his Lucky Charms, replacing it once done and then sliding into the stool opposite of Phil.

Phil smiled warmly as he watched Grant sit down opposite of him and then practically shovel the Lucky Charms into his mouth. "You should have said before going to bed that you were that hungry as I would've been happy to have made you something to eat. Or at least order a pizza for you and Skye to snack on together."

"S'okay" said Grant with a mouthful of Lucky Charms, quickly swallowing them to reply properly. "I wasn't actually hungry back then. I tend to get hungry more during the night than I do during the day or at the times people would normally sit down and eat together."

"How come?" asked Phil curiously.

"Umm, I'm just used to eating alone and, uh, avoiding people" replied Grant, shrugging his shoulders a little.

"You never ate with your family at meal times?" asked Phil, quirking a brow at him.

"Yeah, sometimes, but I generally preferred to avoid them if I could..." said Grant, frowning slightly before trailing off to spoon more Lucky Charms into his mouth.

Phil just nodded at him and smiled a soft smile, as he choose not to push him for further information since he could easily sense it was a touchy subject for him, not to mention if he really wanted to look into Grant's family history then he could easily do so via going back through his file the next time he was at The Hub or S.H.I.E.L.D. H.Q. _It's probably a good idea that I do look more into his background actually since Grant isn't an orphan like Skye, therefore he could one day have someone from his family come looking for him..._

"So how long have you and Melinda been married?" asked Grant curiously, as he glanced up at Phil. "If you don't mind me asking that is."

"I don't mind you asking at all" smiled Phil, as he sat up straight on his stool and faced Grant head on. "We've been married a little over 6 years now. We met when we were teenagers and both training to be S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. We instantly became friends before starting to date a few years after we'd graduated and officially joined S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. actually has it's own Academy that trains you to be an agent?" asked Grant, wide eyed.

"That's right" nodded Phil. "It's just like the Military, Army, Navy, Marines, Royal Air Force etc., that all have their own academies and schools too. You have similar training there amongst a lot of other things."

"Like what?" asked Grant curiously.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that" said Phil, grinning a little. "We all have our own saying at S.H.I.E.L.D. when it comes to things like this and that's _'it's classified'. _I'm afraid the only way for you to find out what S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy has to offer you is to one day join it to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

"That's what John wanted me to do. Only he wanted me to join mainly for his own personal reasons regarding spying for HYDRA and nothing to do with my own reasons or what I personally wanted, which you now know so..." said Grant, trailing off meekly before continuing. "...but he said I couldn't join until I was over 18. Though his original plan was for me to spend 5 years living in the Wyoming woods with just Buddy and occasionally him for company until I was 21 and then join S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Well, you now know that John never had your best interests at heart" said Phil, frowning at what Grant had just revealed to him, as he honestly hated the idea of John being able to just ever so casually abandon a vulnerable teenage boy in the middle of the woods with nothing but a dog for company for the next 5 years. "But me and Melinda do, so you don't have to worry anymore. If you and Skye were ever interested in one day joining S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy when you're both over 18 then we wouldn't attempt to stop you. We'd support you instead every step of the way and be there for you both throughout your training and studies. But that's ultimately up to you and Skye what you want to both do when your older, as we'll never push you into anything you don't want for yourself."

"It's really nice to finally have pare- umm, two people that genuinely care about us both for once" smiled Grant, shifting his gaze back down to his Lucky Charms, as he resumed eating them once more.

Phil couldn't help but smile a little at Grant nearly referring to him and Melinda as his parents. "I assure you that for as long as you remain with me and my wife that'll never change, Grant. We really do want you and Skye to make your home our home."

"We know" nodded Grant, looking back up again and smiling at him. "And we appreciate it. We really do."

"I'm glad" smiled Phil. "I think you'll both be really happy here."

"If I'm honest with you I'm already happy here..." said Grant truthfully, once again trailing off.

"Thank you for telling me that, Grant" said Phil, smiling even more. "That meant a lot to hear."

Grant just flashed him a quick smile before going back to his Lucky Charms, as they then settled into a comfortable silence with each other, before Phil decided to change that after a few minutes and indulge in a conversation with Grant on anything and everything to do with sports to see what he was interested in that they could maybe bond over.

* * *

"Skye?" called out Melinda, as she stepped out of the bathroom and came across Skye hovering outside of Grant's bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"Oh! I was, just, um, uhh, looking for Grant, but..." stammered Skye a little, as she bit down on her bottom lip at being caught attempting to sneak into Grant's bedroom. "...but he's not there, so, uh, yeah."

"Were you going to sneak into his bedroom even though me and my husband told you both not to do that?" asked Melinda, smiling softly over sternly.

"Yeah, I was..." admitted Skye, shuffling about on her feet a little as she did so. "...I'm sorry, Melinda."

"It's fine, Skye, so don't worry about it" said Melinda, as she reached out and squeezed Skye's right shoulder comfortingly. "The first night is always the hardest, right?"

"Yeah, it is" nodded Skye, smiling a little. "It's just me and Grant spent so many months alone together either sleeping in a tent in the woods or on a tiny bed in the back of my van that we kinda got pretty used to cuddling each other in the middle of the night before we fell asleep. I guess I'm just missing the comfort of his arms that's all."

"That's really sweet" smiled Melinda. "But you'll get used to sleeping apart after awhile. Just remember that at the end of the day you're not actually that far apart from each other."

"Yeah, I know" nodded Skye. "I was just gonna start remembering that tomorrow night for sure, sooo..."

"I'll bet you were" laughed Melinda softly, as she wrapped her arm around Skye's shoulders and set off back up the stairs to the attic with her. "C'mon, I'll walk you back to your bedroom."

"Do you know where Grant is though?" asked Skye curiously. "Just so I know that he's still actually in the house."

"He's downstairs in the kitchen with my husband" replied Melinda. "I heard them talking about sports on my way to the bathroom."

"I'm glad they're bonding" smiled Skye, as she entered the attic and climbed back into her bed. "It'll be good for them."

"I agree with you" said Melinda, as she leaned down and helped Skye to pull the duvet over herself, failing to resist the urge to tuck her in a little afterwards. "Think you can stay in your own bed this time?"

"I promise I'll try" smiled Skye, as she held out her arms towards Melinda. "Goodnight hug?"

Melinda couldn't help but smile widely at Skye holding out her arms so she could hug her. Leaning down towards her she then more than happily hugged her, patting her lightly on her shoulder as she did so and smiling even more when she felt Skye hug her tightly, before they both released each other and pulled away. "Goodnight, Skye."

"Goodnight, Melinda" smiled Skye, as she rolled over onto her side with the duvet wrapped around her and watched Melinda turn to walk out of the attic. "Hey, Melinda? Are you okay?"

Upon hearing Skye call out to her and ask if she was okay Melinda stopped just as she reached the door and turned back to face her. "Of course I am, Skye. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard you being sick in the bathroom when I was outside of Grant's bedroom" said Skye, chewing on her bottom lip. "I just wondered if you were okay."

"I'm fine, Skye" said Melinda, as she resisted the urge to rest either of her hands on her not so flat stomach under her baggy t-shirt, which was now growing more and more everyday and getting harder to hide as she fast approached the fourth month of her pregnancy. "My lunch was just repeating on me that's all."

"As long as you're okay" smiled Skye, worry clearly evident in the tone of her voice.

"I appreciate your concern, Skye" said Melinda honestly, as she was truly touched that Skye cared as much as she did. "But I assure you I'm fine."

"Okay then" nodded Skye, flashing her a small smile, as she then tucked the duvet under her chin and closed her eyes.

"Skye..." said Melinda softly, slowly walking back into the attic and approaching the bed, as she figured there was no time like the present to tell her everything that had happened back at the hospital regarding her surgery. "...there's actually something that we need to talk about if you're up for it?"

"What is it?" asked Skye curiously, as she reopened her eyes and rolled onto her back to face Melinda.

"It's about the surgery that you had after you were shot" said Melinda tentatively, as she sat down on the bed beside Skye. "You're okay, so don't worry. But I'm afraid you'll need more surgery again in a couple of weeks from now."

"But why?" asked Skye nervously, as she sat up in her bed and locked her eyes with Melinda's. "Why do I need more surgery if I'm okay?"

Sighing deeply Melinda slowly reached out towards Skye and took her right hand in her own, squeezing it tightly and as comfortingly as she could, as she then ever so carefully approached the subject of what had happened throughout Skye's surgery to her gently and why she would need more to hopefully correct all that had happened throughout.

* * *

After Melinda had talked over everything with Skye she'd been pleasantly surprised to see that Skye had taken the news that conceiving children naturally in the future might be a little bit difficult for her depending on how her surgery went a few weeks from now. She'd shown signs of being upset which had been understandable, but had taken the news in her stride regardless and shown to Melinda that she definitely seemed to be quite mature despite her young years. When they'd finally got done talking Melinda had pulled her into her arms for a comforting hug, rubbing her hand up and down her back soothingly throughout, before she'd once again helped to tuck her back into her bed and then leaving to return to her own, where she'd found her husband had also since returned to who was now sound asleep and snoring lightly. Melinda merely shook her head while climbing into the bed next to him and curled up against his side contently.

Before she managed to drift off to sleep though she didn't fail to hear the floorboards outside her bedroom door creak a little as someone tried their best to quickly sneak past without being noticed, yet failing miserably in the process, though in all honesty Melinda was trained as a specialist and therefore trained to hear anything and everything around her no matter how small the sound. Sighing to herself she quickly jumped out of her bed and made her way over towards her bedroom door, as she then ever so slowly and quietly opened it just a crack in order to peak through. Upon doing so she was instantly met with the sight of Grant sneaking up the stairs towards the attic and in addition towards Skye. But instead of making her presence known and calling him out on sneaking up to Skye's room she instead closed her bedroom door just as slowly and as quietly as she'd opened it and returned back to her own bed instead, slipping back inside and once again curling against her husband's side, soon smiling to herself when he subconsciously draped his right arm over her and pulled her even closer to him.

Melinda knew she should probably go up to the attic and check on Skye and Grant to make sure they were doing nothing more than cuddling each other, but she decided against it and that she would just this once trust them instead, since she felt that she could after all. That and she knew that after the talk she'd had with Skye that Grant would no doubt be good company for her that night and help to comfort her, because after all the first night is always the hardest when settling into a new home with a new family.


	16. Laying Down The Rules

**So here's another chapter I got completely carried away with and had way too much fun writing because this fic is just one of my happy places right now with Teen!SkyeWard, Daddy!Coulson &amp; Mama!May. So join me in my pool of family feels that's gonna heat up within the next few chapters cuz I've been on a writing marathon with this fic that I'm just mush right now and you probably will be too xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Laying Down The Rules**

"Psst! Are you awake?!" whispered Skye against Grant's ear as quietly as she could. "You gotta wake up, Grant!"

"Mmpf" mumbled Grant, as he merely shifted about a little while wrapping his arms more tightly around Skye and tugging her closer to his chest. "Shh."

"Don't tell me to shh!" whispered Skye against the nape of his neck. "You gotta wake up and start sneaking outta my room, okay?!"

"Uhno" muttered Grant, as he simply nuzzled his face more into his pillow and continued to keep his tight hold on Skye.

"Man, you're exceptionally hard to wake up all of a sudden!" exclaimed Skye quietly. "It was a lot easier back when we slept in your tent in the woods to wake you up every morning!"

"My tent was tiny, cramped and sleeping in a sleeping bag that was barely big enough for the two of us was uncomfortable at the best of times" mumbled Grant sleepily, as he slowly and reluctantly started to wake up. "We have real beds now in an actual house and everything is just really nice and comfy."

"You make it sound like you've never slept in a house before and I know you grew up in one" giggled Skye softly. "What's the difference between this house and the one you grew up in? A house is a house at the end of the day."

Grant slowly fluttered his eyes open to stare down at her where she was contently resting her head on his chest, as she more than happily cuddled up to him due to him still holding her tightly in his embrace. "Growing up in a house is not the same as growing up in a home and that's something I definitely didn't do. This may be just a house we're living in now but what the Coulson's have made it to us so far is a home and that's something I've never really had before. The family I grew up with never knew the true meaning of the word home."

"I'm sorry, babe. God, you deserved so much more than that growing up you really did!" said Skye sadly, leaning forward and placing a tender kiss against the base of his throat, as she then cuddled against his chest even more, sighing contently as she did so. "But I understand what you mean. After growing up in the orphanage and being constantly ferried back and forth from foster home to foster home my whole life I never really knew the true meaning of what it was like to grow up in a proper home either. Hopefully this time it'll all be different for the both of us and that nothing will ever happen to jeopardise it."

"It won't" said Grant, rubbing a reassuring hand up and down her back. "I have faith that it won't. Our luck has changed and for the better. It's going to be all good things from here on out. I just know it."

"I think so too" said Skye, smiling into the crook of his neck, before pulling away to look at him. "But if we're not careful then we might be in for our first major telling off from A.C. and M.C. on spending the night together when we promised that we wouldn't."

"I think they'll probably be cool with it if we just explained that it was really hard for us to adjust without each other for the first night after spending so many nights together in the woods" said Grant, smiling at her. "And that all we did was cuddle therefore it was completely innocent."

"Yeah, even I wouldn't believe that coming from two 16 year olds!" snorted Skye. "You gotta sneak back on down to your bedroom, okay? I don't wanna make them angry with us. But you have to be really quiet because they're already awake as I heard them get up and go downstairs not too long ago as it's why I woke you up. I mean who knows what time they'll come to wake us up or if they'll let us sleep in."

"Fine" sighed Grant, frowning at her. "This really sucks. I like cuddling you. It's comforting to me. I've never had anyone that ever wanted to cuddle me back until I met you. I've never had anyone that showed me comfort instead of..."

"I'm guessing you were gonna say pain and suffering?" continued Skye when Grant suddenly trailed off and looked away from her. "Don't worry, G.W., because that part of your life is now well and truly over. I'll always be here to comfort you whenever you need me. I'm sure every once in awhile we'll successfully manage to sneak back and forth into each other's bedrooms as long as we don't risk it every night and always make sure it's you coming to me since your bedroom is literally right next door to our new parents sooo..."

"You always seem to know what to say to make me smile. Thank you, Skye" said Grant, smiling at her. "And don't worry as this won't be the last night we manage to continue on with our secret cuddling."

"You're welcome!" beamed Skye. "And good to know because after what Melinda told me last night I definitely needed comforted and cuddled."

"Try not to worry too much about all that, yeah?" said Grant, flashing her what he hoped was not just a comforting smile but a reassuring one too, since he knew that deep down she was still pretty freaked out over the additional surgery she would need a couple of weeks from now. When he'd sneaked up to her bedroom last night to see her he'd spent most of the night holding her tightly in his arms as he tried his best to soothe her silent sobs throughout the night, while doing his best to reassure her that everything would be okay, even though what she'd eventually confessed and confided about to him on why she was crying in the first place had pretty much shocked him too. "You'll be okay, Skye."

"Yeah, I know" said Skye, sighing deflatedly. "Just probably childless."

"Skye, don't do this to yourself again, babe" said Grant, as he sat up into a sitting position and pulled Skye up into one too so he could then gently tug her onto his lap and wrap his arms around her waist. "You'll just make yourself upset again. You gotta have faith that everything will be okay in the end."

"And if it's not?" sighed Skye, as she leaned back against him and rested her head lightly atop his shoulder.

"You cross that bridge when you come to it because right now you're only young, Skye" said Grant soothingly. "You shouldn't be worrying about things like children when you're only 16."

"I know I shouldn't but it's just a really sad and depressing thought that I might not be able to have them regardless of what age I currently am" sighed Skye once more.

"Y'know I'm here for you, right?" said Grant, tilting his head to face her with a smile. "We're in this together."

"We are?" asked Skye, swallowing the lump that had suddenly built at the back of her throat.

"Yeah, we are" said Grant, still smiling. "Now that I've found you I'm never letting you go."

"Even though I might never be able to give you a family one day if we're still together many years from now?" asked Skye, as she chewed nervously at her bottom lip.

"There are many ways to have a family, Skye. So just don't worry too much, okay?" said Grant, as he dipped his head to kiss her softly. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

"I kinda like being stuck with you" smiled Skye, as she then leaned over and kissed him long and hard, smiling even more when she heard him release a deep moan into their kiss, loving the fact that she could so easily provoke such a reaction from him whenever they kissed. And then before she knew it Grant had slid her off of his lap until she was lying back against the pillows while he hovered over her in order to kiss her more easily, something that Skye definitely wasn't going to complain about anytime soon.

"Skye..." Grant breathlessly whispered her name against her lips when they pulled apart for some much needed air. "...I love you."

"Huh?" said Skye in response, still languishing in the happy feeling in her tummy that kissing Grant brought her.

"I said..." said Grant, kissing her on her lips, her cheeks and the tip of her nose before continuing. "...I love you."

"Ever since I heard you admit that to me after I got shot I've been hoping you'd say it again and that I didn't just imagine it happening" said Skye quietly, her breath hitching in her throat, as she then tugged him back down towards her and back into her arms for another kiss.

"I'm sorry, Skye. I was waiting for the right moment to finally say it again" said Grant in between passionate little kisses.

"You did good, G.W." said Skye, grinning a little deviously, as she placed her hands over his chest and promptly pushed him off of her and onto his back so she could straddle him with her hips. "Now, shh."

Grant more than happily did as he was told and immediately went silent the moment Skye reclaimed his lips to her own, as he allowed himself to moan deeply into each kiss.

"Just so you know..." said Skye huskily, as she pulled back to smile happily down at him. "...I love you too."

"I was hoping you would say that" beamed Grant brightly, as he slid his hands up either side of her bare thighs until they reached her tiny pink pyjama shorts and snaked around and down to cup her bottom in the palm of his hands, squeezing tightly as he did so. Smiling mischievously up at his girlfriend Grant then closed the distance between them and sealed their lips together once more as he brought her flush against him. He couldn't help but smile into their kiss when he felt Skye wrap her legs tightly around his waist as she settled herself into a more comfortable sitting position on his lap, while encircling her arms around his neck in order to deepen their kiss.

There was no denying for either of them that the more they kissed each other the better they got at it, since everything they allowed themselves to do with each other was still so very new with neither of them having no one to compare it too. But when they both truly thought about it they were glad deep down that they didn't because they were more than happy to be experiencing everything that they currently were and whatever might happen between them in the future together and with each other.

"I think it's time we laid down some ground rules, don't you?" came Melinda's voice from the doorway.

"Definitely" came Phil's voice not long afterwards.

Upon suddenly hearing their voices Skye couldn't scramble off of Grant quick enough with a shriek and back onto her bed to throw the duvet over herself where she promptly hid underneath, while Grant all but fell off her bed trying to dart away from her and into the far corner with a sheepish look on his face. Try as he might there was just no masking his now slightly flushed cheeks at having been caught in such a compromising position with Skye.

* * *

A little while later after Grant had bolted back to his own room to change from his pyjamas into a light navy blue shirt and black jeans he eventually made his way downstairs where he was quickly joined by Skye bounding down the stairs from the attic, now also changed from her pyjamas and into a plaid purple shirt and crisp white shorts. He couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked to him and especially since her flowing brown hair was neatly tied up into a ponytail that trailed down her back. _She's going to be the death of me one day, as I just know one day when I look at her my heart will just stop beating because she'll have completely taken my breath away..._

"There you both are" said Phil from where he sat at the small table in the kitchen, looking up from the newspaper he was reading when they entered the kitchen together. "Ready for a chat?"

"Uhh..." said Grant, trailing off to scratch at the back of his head awkwardly.

"Umm..." said Skye, also trailing off, as she shuffled about on her feet apprehensively.

"We don't bite so don't worry too much" chuckled Phil, as he rose to his feet and walked around the kitchen table to the far end of the kitchen. "And you're not in any trouble."

"We might not be in trouble but it still feels like we are" muttered Skye under her breath so only Grant could hear her, as she followed Phil over to the far corner of the kitchen to which he'd now completely disappeared around another corner too. "What's even round he—Whoa!"

Upon reaching the far end of the kitchen where she'd fully expected to find a wall, since she'd yet to step foot inside the kitchen, Skye was instead instantly met with a large sitting room that had no doubt been at one point in time two separate rooms that had since been knocked through to make one large one. From where she currently stood she was facing a large dining table that Melinda was already seated at sipping on orange juice while reading a magazine. Over to the left hand side of the room there was a large white sofa that could seat at least 3 people with two white plushy armchairs on either side of it. Behind the sofa were 2 large shelves that held many a different thing be them countless framed photos of Phil and Melinda together along with who Skye assumed were family and friends, books, ornaments, trinkets from holidays, magazines, photo albums, folders and a couple of board games. Next to the last shelf was a slightly ajar door which Skye now knew to be the door to the sitting room she'd spotted last night since it was now obvious to her there were two ways into this particular sitting room.

As she stepped further into the room she quickly cast her eyes around the rest of the room where she found she could vaguely make out a few more board games on a shelf in the far left corner resting in a tiny alcove. It was right next to a log fireplace in the centre of the room that faced the sofas and armchairs straight on. To the right of the log fireplace was a large plasma screen TV with accompanying DVD player and VCR recorder. Below it atop a small shelf was a light blue DVD rack to the side that held a few DVDs. To say Skye liked what she currently saw would be an understatement. Not only was Phil and Melinda's house proving to be quite nice and spacious but it was also pretty cosy and homely too. _I could definitely get used to living here!_

"By the look on your face I'd say you like the look of your new home so far" said Melinda, as she placed her magazine to the side and smiled at Skye.

"Like would be an understatement because love is way more accurate" said Skye, smiling widely.

"That's good to know" smiled Phil, as he slid into the seat beside his wife on her right hand side at the dining table. "It's good knowing you feel so welcome and at ease so far. Once we get you some furniture into your bedrooms and you've decorated them however you wish then hopefully you'll then feel completely at home with me and Melinda."

"I'm sure we will" nodded Skye, smiling the whole time, as she turned to face Grant. "Yo! How come you aren't reacting to this mega awesome sitting room like I am?!"

Grant just snorted while shaking his head at her. "Because I saw it last night when I was in the kitchen raiding the cupboards for some cereal. I might've had a look around it then."

Skye just shook her own head at him while rolling her eyes slightly, as she then turned her attention back towards Phil and Melinda, her eyes instantly going as wide as saucers when they settled upon the double glass doors behind them leading out back to the spacious backyard. "Holy moley! You're backyard is HUGE!" She'd soon darted from where she stood and right towards the double doors to peer outside. "You've a giant oak tree right at the back which I'm SO going to attempt to climb! And you've got a rope swing attached to it! And wait why do you guys have a climbing frame and monkey bars?! And damn that's one large shed! What the hell have you guys even got in there?!"

Phil and Melinda just glanced at each other, brows quirked at how easily Skye had become excited over the backyard.

"Before you explode with excitement step away from the glass doors and windows, babe" said Grant, chuckling softly, as he prised her away from them and towards the dining table into an empty seat so she was facing Melinda, while he slipped into the one beside her so he was facing Phil. "We'll explore the backyard together later, okay?"

"Ugh! Okay!" pouted Skye, as she leaned forward on the table and looked longingly past Melinda to the backyard before her. "I just really wanna climb that oak tree."

"Okay, so, before anyone goes climbing any oak trees it's time we all had a little chat and set some much needed ground rules with each other" said Melinda, as she clicked her fingers in front of Skye's face due to her eyes glossing over slightly, instantly snapping her back to attention. "Do you both agree?"

"Yes" replied Skye and Grant in unison, as Skye discreetly slipped her left hand off the table and seeked out Grant's right one that was resting atop his leg, quickly interlocking her fingers with his and squeezing tightly, as they then proceeded to hold hands together under the table for moral support.

"So, first things first" said Melinda, leaning forward on the table with her hands clasped tightly together. "As of tonight there will be no sneaking into each other's bedrooms because you'll be sleeping in your own from now on. We plan on taking you both on a shopping trip later for furniture, clothes and anything else you both need and want so once you've made your bedrooms however you want them to be then they should hopefully make you both want to sleep in your own more at night."

"We really want you both to respect this rule the most out of every one because, well, we'd appreciate it you both, ah, y'know..." said Phil, trailing off awkwardly, as he glanced over towards his wife. "...help me out here, Mel."

Melinda just sighed deeply before turning to glance back and forth between Grant and Skye. "What my husband is trying to say is we'd appreciate it if you didn't suddenly start having sex with each other in your bedrooms whenever you were alone together and got the chance too. You're both still so young at only 16 and you've your whole lives ahead of you so there's plenty of time before your both ready to go down that path together."

"Oh dear god! I really wish there was a hole in the ground right now that could swallow me..." grimaced Grant, as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and slouched down in his chair completely embarrassed.

"I hear you loud and clear, M.C.!" nodded Skye, flashing her a smile, as she was completely unfazed by what Melinda had said to her since she'd highly suspected it to no doubt be coming and had been preparing her answer for it. "But you don't need to worry about that because me and Grant haven't gone that far yet and trust me we have zero plans to anytime soon. I swear I've still yet to allow Grant to swipe my V-card!"

"Swipe your V-card?! Really, Skye?!" groaned Grant, as he opened his eyes to glare over at her.

"Have you been living under a rock all of your life, G.W.?! Because that's what everyone calls losing your virginity these days!" exclaimed Skye, grinning at him. "Keep playing your cards right and one day we'll swipe each other's V-cards!"

"What makes you think that I'm-"

"Puhlease! After we kissed for the first time you admitted to me it was your very first kiss and that I would then be your very first girlfriend just like you were my very first kiss and my very first boyfriend so that makes it pretty clear we're both innocent in every sense of the word..." said Skye, winking at him. "...for now at least."

"Okay, fair point and all" said Grant, frowning, knowing fine well he now had red tinted cheeks. "But I'm sure there are a lot of guys out there that have still, y'know, without having a girlfriend and kissing-"

"-so you're not a virgin-"

"-that's not what I was saying-"

"-so then you are-"

"-yes but-"

-"Ha! I knew it! We're so gonna be each other's-"

"-Skye! Would you just-"

"-don't be embarrassed, okay? There's nothing to be embarrassed about-"

"-I'm not embarrassed! Why would I be?! I'm only 16 so-"

"-exactly! So am I! And we've got forever to take that big step-"

"-right, yes, but-"

"-it won't be anytime soon though because it's too-"

"-you need to stop talking! Please-"

"-and we're so young like Melinda said-"

"-please stop talking-"

"-and just-"

"-Skye, babe, please!-"

"-And like-"

"TIME OUT, KIDS!" yelled Phil, as he banged his hands down loudly atop the table, sighing in relief when they both stopped babbling on and turned to face him wide eyed.

"Why did you stop them?" asked Melinda, glaring at her husband. "Not only was their bickering back and forth between each other highly amusing but it was also very insightful and allowed me to know exactly what they may or may not be planning for anytime soon."

"I'm very uncomfortable that's why" scowled Phil at all three of them. "We've established virginity still remains intact for both, it'll be staying that way for hopefully forever and now we can move on before I'm driven to drink."

Melinda simply rolled her eyes at her husband before turning back to face Skye and Grant who had now both leaned back in their chairs looking a little flustered and embarrassed over the fact they'd allowed themselves to momentarily forget Phil and Melinda were even in the room during their bickering back and forth with each other. "Do you agree that so far we've established you'll be sleeping in your own bedrooms and that they'll be absolutely no sex between the two of you under our roof anytime soon?"

Grant and Skye both remained silent while nodding at Melinda in agreement.

"Okay, so we're making progress and that's a good thing" said Melinda, smiling. "Now, we're not banning you both from each other's bedrooms completely because you are allowed in them to simply hang out together, bond and things like that. However, our next rule is that when doing so you leave your bedroom doors open at all times and only just a little bit, not wide open or anything, but open nonetheless and never lock them."

"So you can barge in unannounced whenever you both want and when me and Grant least expect it in other words" laughed Skye. "Yeah, that's cool. No worries."

"Exactly" smirked Melinda. "And I'm glad you're okay with that."

"Y'know we're pretty much going to agree to anything at this rate because this is your house and until we get used to living in it more and more we're still more so guests if anything" said Skye, glancing back and forth between Melinda and Phil. "We also don't want to do anything to jeopardise us staying here with you both in the long run so trust me when I say that we won't."

"We appreciate that, Skye, we really do" said Phil, smiling warmly. "But you and Grant are not guests in our house. You LIVE here with us now. You aren't just simply staying here with us for awhile but you are LIVING here, therefore you aren't guests. And no matter what you do you can't do anything that will jeopardise you both staying here in the long run because me and Melinda are preparing ourselves for anything and everything when it comes to the two of you, okay? So in time you can both start arguing with us, disagreeing with us, yelling at us, fighting with us and everything else that teenagers do because regardless of it all we'll take it in our stride, deal with it the best that we can and at the end of the day you'll still be welcome in our house. You'll still be welcome in YOUR house."

"Thank you, Phil, as that means a lot for us to hear" said Grant, smiling and letting out a small contented sigh. "You guys actually know what it's like to be a parent despite not having any children of your own and that to me says a lot about the two of you. It shows that you both have really big hearts, you're genuine, kind, loyal, compassionate and you both just have so much love to give. So, uh, yeah, thank you."

"Thank you, Grant" smiled Phil, truly touched at what he'd just heard him say. "That meant a lot to hear. I'm really happy you think all of that. It truly does means a lot."

Melinda could currently feel a few stray tears welling up in her eyes upon hearing Grant's heartfelt words. Due to her constantly up and down emotional state courtesy of her blossoming pregnancy hormones she currently wanted to do nothing more than cry a few tears at his words. But instead she quickly blinked away her forming tears and regained her composure the best that she could. She didn't want either of Skye or Grant asking her too many questions about her emotional state just yet that could lead to the revealing of her pregnancy, as that time would come later after she'd talked it out some more with her husband over how best to approach the subject and reveal it to them without startling, upsetting or overwhelming them both. "Thank you as well. Both of you. It honestly does mean a lot to hear for me and Phil. We just want you both to feel welcome, accepted, safe and loved here so that's all we're trying to do."

"You're both doing a great job so far" smiled Skye.

"I second that" said Grant, also smiling.

Phil and Melinda couldn't help but smile at each other proudly upon hearing that, before Phil then turned in his chair to face Grant and Skye once more. "Alright, so, let's see now. I'll just rhyme a few things off to which you can add to at anytime or speak up about if you don't agree with, okay?" Seeing them both nod at him in response he soon continued. "We'd like you both to keep your part time jobs that you have at Starbucks as it'll allow you both to keep earning some extra cash for yourselves. We've decided we'll also give you an allowance each every month to which we'll decide on a decent amount for later. When it comes to any furniture, clothes and essentials you need and want then we've got you covered later so don't worry. We expect you both to help out around the house and do the odd chore here and there, as well as helping out with things like shopping for food and groceries. We expect you to pick up after yourselves and help keep things tidy though when it comes to your bedrooms then, well, keep them at least relatively tidy in case we ever have visitors over. And then the last thing that I can think of is in regards to your dog Buddy."

"He can still live with us, right?" asked Grant hopefully. "Please say he can and that you haven't changed your mind! I'm fine with everything else you said as it's all really fair and everything. So please still let Buddy come and live with us!"

"I'm fine with everything that you said too" said Skye, nodding. "And just like Grant I really want Buddy to come and live here as well! I already really miss him and can't wait to see him again!"

"Relax, both of you!" chuckled Phil. "We haven't changed our minds about Buddy living with us, as he's still more than welcome. After we've all gone shopping together and bought you both what you need then tomorrow we can get Maria to bring him here to his new home."

"Oh thank god!" exclaimed Grant and Skye in unison, as they both sighed in relief that they didn't have to be parted from Buddy for too much longer and that he could live with them. They both loved Buddy to death just as much as they knew he loved the two of them so they couldn't wait to be reunited with him again.

"When we go shopping we'll buy him a dog bed, some toys, food and whatever else he'll need in the process" said Melinda, smiling at them both. "We should also have him taken to the vets to see if he's had all of his shots just to be on the safe side as well as getting him micro chipped in case he ever runs off. He'll also need a dog collar with his name, address and phone number on too."

"Sounds like we've got ourselves a plan, especially regarding the vets visit which should be as soon as possible. Maybe even Maria could actually do that for us today" said Phil, sharing a look with his wife. He knew just as well as she did that with their baby on the way that Buddy needed to have all of his shots and inoculations as soon as possible before he could be around Melinda full time due to her pregnancy.

"I'll call her shortly and ask her if she minds taking him for us which I'm sure she won't" said Melinda.

"Alrighty then! I think that's now everything!" clapped Phil happily. "I think this talk went pretty well."

"You've forgot the most important thing of all, Philip" said Melinda, as she turned back to face Grant and Skye with a smirk across her face. "What were your favourite subjects at school?"

"I didn't really have any" shrugged Skye. "I'm a high school dropout."

"I liked things like English, History and Geography when I was at school" said Grant. "But then my parents sent me away to military school so I kinda dropped out too, but because they wanted to ship me away and not because I wanted to go."

"I'm sorry they did that, Grant" said Melinda sadly, sighing. "The reason I asked you both is because we'd like you both to continue on with your education to the best of your ability."

"You're both only 16 so you can't really attend University just yet and if you were ever interested in attending S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy one day then you have to wait until your both over 18 I'm afraid" said Phil. "Besides, in order to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy we'd at first need to determine at what subjects you excel at above any other before knowing where you should be placed accordingly. But that talk is for another far off day, because quite frankly I think the two of you should just relax and enjoy being normal teenagers if anything without worrying about things like S.H.I.E.L.D. and stupid HYDRA."

"Copy that" said Skye, saluting them both. "So, what exactly are you both saying?"

"We'd like you both to go back to school and further your education" smiled Melinda. "And when you live in the Upper East Side of Manhattan you can certainly do that."

"Oh, maaaaaaaaaan!" groaned Skye, as she slumped forward against the table and rested her head on it. "School is booooooorinnnnnnnng!"

"I actually quite liked school" said Grant thoughtfully.

"Of course you did!" muttered Skye against the table, her voice slightly muffled.

"What school would we go to?" asked Grant curiously. "I imagine there are a lot of really good ones in Manhattan."

"Don't encourage them!" groaned Skye, as she sat bolt upright and whacked Grant on his arm playfully.

Phil just chuckled before answering Grant. "There are only 3 public high schools but you can get a much better education if you went to one of the private high schools which is where we'd like to enroll you both."

"There are many great ones to choose from to which we would let the two of you sit down together with information on them all to decide together on where you'd like to go out of the 12 Co-Educational schools, 11 All Girls' schools and 6 All Boys' schools" added Melinda. "Then once you've decided you just let us know, we'll take it from there, get you both enrolled, paid up for the next couple of semesters until your 18 and happy learning."

"If I gotta go back to school there's no way in hell it's gonna be to an All Girls' school because I've been there, done that and got the flipping t-shirt thanks to that orphanage that I grew up in!" exclaimed Skye, shaking her head a firm no at the thought.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to go to an All Boys' school either if I'm honest" said Grant, frowning at the thought. "I'd prefer to go to the same one as Skye then we could stay together."

"That'll be one of the Co-Educational ones then" nodded Phil. "I recommend Dalton as it's one of the best. But either way we'll get you information on all of them so you can go through them together and see what program's they can offer you both that you'd like and enjoy, hopefully finding one that offers you both something that you can go to together."

"Awesome!" grinned Grant. "Thanks! I appreciate it!"

"Oh my god I'm dating a nerd!" groaned Skye, as she slumped back in her chair with her arms folded across her chest. "A really HOT nerd who is an awesome kisser but a nerd nonetheless!"

"Quit your pouting or this nerd's never gonna kiss you again!" smirked Grant, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Oh, puhlease! You couldn't go one single day without kissing me!" scoffed Skye.

"I'll bet you that I could!" said Grant challengingly.

"The hell you could, G.W.-"

"-do you wanna put money on that-"

"-only if you really wanna lose your money then go ahead-"

"-you're the only one that's gonna be losing money not-"

"-you don't say? Cuz you know you can't resist kissing me-"

"-same applies to you too, babe, because you know you love kissing me just as-"

"-you kiss me more and you know you do!-"

"-Well you don't exactly complain and stop me at the time do-"

"-kinda hard when you've got your tongue shoved down my-"

"-I do not!-"

"-You do too!-"

"-It was one time, Skye! ONE time!-"

"-It still counts y'know?!"-

"-You didn't stop me-"

"-okay, so I'll admit to maaaaaybe liking it a little at the time-"

"-only a little? Because if I remember correctly you also kept on shoving your own tongue down my-"

Phil suddenly banging his hands atop the table loudly soon got their attention and once again brought them immediately out of their bickering like it had done earlier to face him. "Didn't you wish to climb the oak tree out in the backyard, Skye?"

"Ohh, I'd forgotten about that tree! Thanks, A.C.!" squealed Skye excitedly at the thought, as she jumped from her seat and bounded over towards the glass doors, sliding the right one open to the left and promptly darting outside towards the oak tree. "C'mon, G.W.! Don't be a wimp and climb it with me!"

"I never said I was a wimp!" yelled Grant, as he sprung from his chair and bolted outside after his excitable girlfriend.

"You guys have an about an hour to climb that tree and do whatever else you want in the garden until it's time to go shopping!" called out Phil, not entirely sure if they'd heard him or not since they were once again engaged in their playful bickering back and forth while attempting to see who could make it to the top of the oak tree first, making him sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose tiredly. "They're exasperating when they bicker without so much as a single breath."

"You only have yourself to blame for that and you know it since you were the one that suggested bringing them home with us" laughed Melinda, as she came to stand behind her husband and looped her arms around his waist while casually resting her head atop his shoulder to smile at him. "I think they're highly entertaining. It's like watching an old married couple on a daytime soap opera."

"_Like sand through the hourglass, so, are the Days of our Lives..." _mimicked Phil, chuckling to himself as he did so.

"You're such a dork!" laughed Melinda.

"And yet you still love me" chuckled Phil smugly, leaning over and kissing her cheek tenderly, as he then rested his hands atop her arms that were looped around his waist.

"That I do" smiled Melinda, as she happily leaned into her husband and watched Skye clearly making more progress in getting up the tree than Grant was. "They're gonna drive us bananas shopping aren't they?"

"Without a shadow of a doubt" sighed Phil, though he was honestly looking forward to it. "Then even more so when we've actually got to move all of the furniture up into their bedrooms."

"I'm out when it comes to helping you there due to the small person that constantly messes with my bladder more and more lately" said Melinda, frowning. "It'll just be you and Grant because I get the feeling Skye might sit it out if I do."

"No worries as I'll just call Nick up to come and help us out since he likes barking orders that much he'll relish helping" chuckled Phil.

"Touché" laughed Melinda.

"I just realised that Skye is going to need a surname to enroll at high school" said Phil, glancing at his wife.

"We'll talk it over with her once they've settled on a school together and see if she wants to use Poots again that's in her file" said Melinda, smiling at him.

"When it comes to Skye, what with her being an orphan and all, then we could just officially adopt her..." suggested Phil tentatively. "...then her surname would be Coulson like ours."

"I should've known that was coming eventually" sighed Melinda while laughing softly. "And what about Grant?"

"He already has a surname in Ward, which I think he should keep" replied Phil. "Besides, we can't adopt him for two reasons. The first one is if we ever did they'd have to stop dating because then they'd be technically being raised as siblings afterwards. And the other reason is he has parents out there somewhere that might be looking for him, albeit really bad ones from everything he's said about them so far that I don't ever intend on sending him back too, but because of that they'd have to relinquish their parental rights to him for us to adopt him and I get the feeling if we tracked them down to do so they wouldn't without a fight."

"So we don't" said Melinda. "We simply take care of him and always look after him along with Skye. We'll discuss it with him as well as Skye in depth later. And if his parents ever found him one day then they'd fail in taking him away from us because we'd fight to keep him and we'd ultimately win."

"What have we let ourselves in for, Mel?" asked Phil after a few minutes of comfortable silence, smiling a wide smile as he said it.

"One hell of a family" replied Melinda, smiling a wide smile of her own.


	17. Family Bonding & Shopping Sprees

**I'm always really happy to see new people following/favourting this fic and the reviews I get always make me smile. They all show me how much people enjoy reading this fic so thank you all! :) I enjoy writing this fic out a lot and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, as it sets up the one after it bringing in some extra characters. Everything is gonna remain family friendly and fluffy for awhile so enjoy ^.^**

**Come the next chapter I'll be mentioning the ages for the other characters, as I've changed/altered them to be younger/older for this fic since it's an AU, therefore a lot of things are different for everyone involved. Until the next chapter guys...have fun! xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Family Bonding &amp; Shopping Sprees**

"D'ya think they were serious about sending us both back to school?" asked Skye, as she dangled upside down from the monkey bars on the small climbing frame that was out in the backyard.

"Definitely seemed like they were" replied Grant, as he smiled up at her from where he lay underneath the climbing frame and monkey bars on the grass below her.

"Sucks to be us then" sighed Skye.

"I don't think going back to school is such a bad thing since we can keep on furthering our education" said Grant, frowning up at her. "Why do you not want to go back?"

"I've just never liked school, hence why I'm a high school dropout" said Skye, shrugging the best she could while dangling upside down. "But since you're so eager to go back I take it you always did like going to school?"

"I never used to mind it. But mostly it was 8 hours a day I could spend away from my house and family and trust me when I say that being at school was far better than being at home" said Grant honestly.

"You're home life was really that bad?" asked Skye curiously.

"Not always but when it was..." said Grant, trailing off and glancing away from her. "...as much as I hated it at first being shipped off to Military school wasn't actually a bad thing. Though I really hated it as it was tougher than a normal school and a lot less fun."

"Well, you never have to go back there now, so..." said Skye, also trailing off.

"Yeah, I know" said Grant, as he turned back to face her with a small smile. "Here's hoping anyway."

"I think it's pretty safe to say that we've got ourselves a much better family now in the Coulson's" smiled Skye happily. "We just gotta make sure that we don't mess it all up so that they don't ever get sick of us and send us away again."

"They aren't going to do that to us, Skye" said Grant reassuringly. "I believe them when they said that they wouldn't and I trust them more than I've ever trusted an adult before in my life. We're safe here with them."

"I believe all of that too but I'm just more wary than you since I've been through more families than I even care to remember anymore" sighed Skye. "At least you only ever grew up with just the one."

"Not a very good one" said Grant, frowning. "They constantly made me feel unwanted and like I didn't belong with them, especially my parents and older brother. If I'm honest I definitely don't miss them and I doubt they miss me."

"So you don't think they'll be looking for you?" asked Skye, brows furrowed down at him.

"I hope not" said Grant nervously at the thought. "I don't know what I'd do if they ever found me. Or what Phil and Melinda would do."

"They wouldn't let your family take you away from us so don't worry about it too much" said Skye, smiling a reassuring smile at him. "But it couldn't help to talk to Phil and Melinda about any worries you might have."

"Yeah, I might do that when we're a little bit more settled in" said Grant, flashing her a soft smile. "I don't want to give them any ideas on actually tracking my family down and even accidentally telling them where I am."

"Well, if that ever happened I've got your back, G.W., as I'm never gonna let anyone get to you again" grinned Skye, as she reached down towards him and cupped his face in the palm of her hands. "I'll hurt anyone who tries to hurt my guy. I promise you that."

"Same applies to you too, y'know? As I'll hurt anyone who tries to hurt my girl" smiled Grant, as he placed his hands lightly atop of hers and propped himself onto his elbows so he could lean up and kiss her tenderly.

Skye more than happily kissed him back just as tenderly, while smiling into their kiss as she did so.

"SKYE! GRANT!" called out Phil from the patio doors. "Time to go shopping, kids!"

"We're not _kids, _A.C.!" yelled Skye, as she broke her kiss with Grant and swung herself upwards to the top of the monkey bars. "We're _teenagers!_"

"Oh, forgive me!" chuckled Phil, sticking his tongue out her playfully. "Because last time I checked only _kids_ dangled upside down from monkey bars!"

"Actually so do monkey's!" said Skye, as she jumped down from the monkey bars and bounded towards him with Grant following. "And I was pretending to be one."

"Exactly" said Phil, smirking. "Just like a _kid_."

Skye merely crinkled her nose up and frowned at him.

"Ignore him, Skye" said Melinda, as she came to stand beside her. "He's a big kid himself who also likes dangling upside down from those monkey bars. Why do you think we have them?"

"We have them because they were here when we moved in" said Phil, scowling at his wife for ratting him out.

"And out of us both you were the one that wanted to keep them" smirked Melinda.

"Let's just go shopping shall we?" said Phil defeatedly.

"Don't dish it out unless you can take it, _kiddo_" giggled Skye, winking at Phil as she sauntered past him.

Phil couldn't help but smile proudly after her. "She's definitely a Coulson in the making that one."

"And I'm sure while out on this shopping trip she's going to have you wrapped completely around her little finger to the point you'll buy her whatever she wants" grinned Melinda, shaking her head while walking past him to follow after Skye and Grant.

"Nothing wrong with that, Mel" chuckled Phil, as he followed her from the room. "You do it all the time too."

"Because it's my right as your wife" laughed Melinda.

"Try telling my poor credit card that!" scoffed Phil.

"I'm thinking your credit card is going to need a couple of friends for this shopping trip because you've a wife and two teenagers to lavish gifts upon" said Melinda, flashing him a devious wink as she stepped out of the house.

"I wonder if Nick will give me a pay rise..." muttered Phil aloud, as he stepped out of the house after her, locking the door behind him and heading for his car where his family awaited him to take them all shopping.

* * *

Shopping with Skye and Grant definitely proved to be an experience for Phil and Melinda that they wouldn't ever forget in a hurry. They found it overly sweet throughout how they'd both been constantly surprised that they were more than willing to buy them both whatever they wanted when it came to new clothes and furniture for their bedrooms, as they'd constantly had to reassure them both that they didn't mind how much something cost since it was their treat to them because they wanted them both to feel that their home was their home. Eventually Skye had more than happily got into picking out a bunch of new clothes to buy with Melinda's help after she'd too started shopping for many of her own, while reassuring Skye that Phil would more than happily be picking up the bill without any complaints. Phil had simply rolled his eyes upon hearing that, while Grant had simply snorted and felt a little sorry for Phil in the process.

Once they were done with clothes shopping they'd briefly returned to the car to deposit all of their shopping bags into the boot so they didn't have to carry them all around the massive furniture store they went shopping in next. Grant and Skye more than happily had run around picking out all of the different types of furniture that they wanted for their bedrooms. Phil and Melinda had taken them to one of the biggest furniture stores in New York that they could think of, knowing that it would have a lot of things for them both to pick and choose from at their heart's content. But in doing so they'd ended up losing them both more times than they could even count, eventually stumbling across them again not long afterwards. It had amused Melinda a great deal every time they'd ended up losing sight of them, since her husband would always spring straight into paranoid father mode the moment he'd realised they were missing and would immediately assume the worst had happened with the both of them being kidnapped right under his nose being his biggest fear. Melinda, however, always knew exactly what direction they'd disappeared off too since the specialist side of her constantly made her aware of where they both were at all times so she panicked considerably less, but her husband didn't need to know that. Not only had it happily amused her each time he'd panic over losing track of them but it also made her smile knowing that if he was easily this scared and paranoid over losing the two teenagers they'd taken into their lives and home then he'd be the exact same way when their own son or daughter came into their lives in a few months time.

After spending a couple of hours at the furniture store helping Skye and Grant to pick out furniture for their bedrooms that would not only suit their rooms but their own personal tastes as well they'd eventually made their way over towards the local supermarket to do some grocery shopping and stock up on food that they would both like. They were also killing time until the furniture store had their furniture all wrapped up and loaded into delivery trucks to follow them back to their house, since Melinda's SUV was far too small to cart everything back and forth from the store to the house.

* * *

_A little while later..._

"I think we lost them again" said Skye, furrowing her brows.

"Huh?" said Grant, as he looked up from the shelf full of many different types of soup he'd been studying for his favourite.

"We lost A.C. and M.C. again" said Skye, as she looked up and down the aisle of the supermarket they were currently on. "How is it possible we keep on losing them?!"

"They'll only have gone down a different aisle, Skye" laughed Grant softly. "Relax, okay?"

"That's easier said than done!" snapped Skye without meaning too.

"Are you okay?" asked Grant a little worriedly, as he couldn't help but notice that Skye was becoming a little agitated all of a sudden.

"I'm fine" replied Skye. "I'm just panicking a little that's all."

"But why?" asked Grant, brow quirked. "They'll just have gone down another aisle like I said, okay? We'll find them again. There's no need to panic, babe."

"The last time I was in a supermarket as big as this one I was with a foster mother and I was about 8 or 9. I ended up losing track of her too" said Skye, frowning at the memory. "I spent an hour with one of the store security guards before she even realised she'd left me behind and reluctantly came back for me."

"I'm sorry, Skye, as you didn't deserve that" said Grant, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tenderly kissed her forehead. "But it's not like that this time, okay? They won't have left us behind and even if they have you're not alone this time because you've got me."

"You're too adorable for words for saying that!" giggled Skye, as she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him, smiling contently when he instantly kissed her back like he always did.

"I told you they'd have simply snuck down an aisle together to make out! See?" came Melinda's voice from behind them, instantly making them break their kiss to spin around and face her and a clearly panicked looking Phil. "You've really got to listen to me more, Philip."

"Oh thank god! There you both are!" sighed Phil in relief, as he came to a stop in front of them with the shopping trolley full of food he was pushing. "You guys have to stop disappearing on me or I swear I'm going to have a heart attack before this day is over with!"

"He was all for having you both announced as missing children via the store speaker system" sighed Melinda exasperatedly. "Despite the fact you're both 16 and not 6."

"Aweh! That's so sweet of you, A.C.!" beamed Skye, as she gave him a kiss on his cheek for his concern and over protectiveness. "You're really embracing the whole fatherly role, aren't cha?"

"I'm doing my best" smiled Phil at hearing Skye say the word '_fatherly_.' It wasn't quite father but it was extremely close. "Get used to it."

"If it makes you feel any better I maybe kinda sorta panicked a little over losing you again too" said Skye meekly.

"Any longer and I'm sure she would've been announcing you as a lost child over the store speaker system too" laughed Grant, sticking his tongue out at the scowl Skye flashed his way.

"I was right" said Melinda, rubbing at her forehead. "I'm being driven bananas."

"I think it's time we wrapped up our little shopping trip now and headed back home" chuckled Phil at his wife, knowing more than anything that she was probably in need of a lie down by now. "After all the day is far from being over with yet as we've got a lot of furniture to move into your bedrooms when we get back."

"That's gonna take us hours!" groaned Skye. "I'm looking forward to setting my bedroom up exactly how I want it but I'm so not looking forward to exhausting myself out moving all of the furniture up the stairs and into my bedroom to do it!"

"I think it's gonna take more than just the four of us to get everything moved in" commented Grant.

"Grant is right, as we're gonna need a few extra pair of hands to help us out" said Phil, furrowing his brows up in thought.

"Can't the delivery men from the furniture store help us out?" asked Skye.

"I think it'll be more fun to get Nick to help us out" smirked Phil. "I could ask him to bring Maria with him too so she could then bring Buddy for a visit to his soon-to-be new home."

"Buddy!" exclaimed Grant at the thought of seeing his dog that he loved a great deal really soon. "That'd be great if Maria could do that because then me and Skye can show him the backyard which he's going to absolutely love! I just know he will!"

"That settles that then" smiled Phil, as he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "I'll give Nick a call now and see if he and Maria are busy."

"I'm sure this'll be fun!" laughed Melinda, glancing back and forth between Skye and Grant. "The two of you only met Nick briefly back at the hospital so prepare yourselves to meet him properly. He likes to appear intimidating but really he's a big softie at heart."

"He reminds me of a pirate with that eye patch of his" commented Skye.

"I dare you to tell him that and see what he says" smirked Melinda.

"Oh, trust me I will!" giggled Skye.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" asked Grant, shaking his head at the devious look across his girlfriend's face.

"Hey, Nick. Are you busy?" said Phil when Nick finally answered his cell phone.

"_Depends on what you want, Phil" _replied Nick, his voice deep and slightly booming so that it was loud enough for the others to hear him too.

"Me and Melinda could do with a little help in moving in some furniture that we've bought today like wardrobes, cupboards, drawers and things like into the house for Skye and Grant's bedrooms" said Phil. "What do you say in helping us all out?"

"_Can I be in charge and boss everyone around?" _asked Nick.

"You can certainly try" chuckled Phil. "Do you think you could bring Maria with you and ask her to bring Buddy too so that Grant and Skye can see him again and show him what'll soon be his new home?"

"_Sure thing. I'm sure she won't mind as I don't believe she's up to too much today and she can help out with everything too. Would you mind if I brought Tasha with me though?" _asked Nick.

"The more the merrier" said Phil, flashing a smile in Skye's direction. "I get the feeling that Tasha and Skye would like each other a lot."

"_Good. Because there ain't no way in hell I'm leaving her here all alone with that boyfriend of hers who just so happens to be here hanging around her like a damn hawk!" _grumbled Nick.

"Like I said the more the merrier. And Tasha is old enough to be left alone with her boyfriend, Nick" said Phil, soon chuckling when he simply heard what was definitely a low growl in response. "So we'll see you all back at mine in about an hour?"

"_Sounds like a plan. Make sure you have snacks. We're gonna need em'." _And with that the line went dead as Nick abruptly hung up.

"So Tasha is the wannabe pirate's daughter I take it?" asked Skye curiously.

Phil snorted at her referring to Nick as a wannabe pirate before nodding at her. "Yes, she is. He adopted her a couple of years ago now. Her name is Natasha and she only allows those closest to her to call her Tasha. I guess you're going to be meeting her and her boyfriend really soon. Nick highly respects Tasha's boyfriend as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. but not as his daughter's boyfriend."

"He's very overprotective of Maria and Natasha is Nicholas" said Melinda. "But it stems from the fact that he saved them both from really shitty childhoods, especially Natasha."

"You'll see soon enough how much those girls have him completely wrapped around their little fingers" chuckled Phil. "Nick's girls are his ultimate soft spot."

"I look forward to meeting her" smiled Skye. "Here's hoping me and Grant become fast friends with Natasha just as much as we did Maria."

"I look forward to meeting her too" said Grant, also smiling. "Couldn't help having an extra friend and all."

"I think you'll all be great friends" smiled Phil. "Natasha is older than you both but not by much and unlike Maria she's not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. At least not yet as I imagine one day she'll follow in her father's footsteps like her sister did. The only thing S.H.I.E.L.D. about Tasha right now is that she loves to annoy Nick by dating one of his fellow agents."

"Serves him right for deciding that assigning him to be her personal bodyguard was a good idea when she was going through her rebellious stage of constantly sneaking out of the house late at night to get up to nothing but mischief!" laughed Melinda. "He did his job in keeping her safe but fell for her in the process. He's not intimidated or even scared by Nick though which Nick absolutely hates."

"I like the sound of Natasha and her boyfriend already!" beamed Skye. "She sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Alright, kids, let's wrap up our grocery shopping then we can all head back home to get to work on your bedrooms while introducing you both to the Fury's" said Phil, sticking his tongue out at Skye's eye roll at him referring to her as a kid again instead of a teenager.

Taking Skye's outstretched hand in his own and grabbing a couple of tins of chicken and tomato soup from the shelf next to him Grant then happily followed after Phil and Melinda alongside Skye, smiling away to himself at once again hearing the word _'home',_ because for once in his life he'd never felt happier and not at all scared of actually returning home than what he currently did right now. Because for the first time in his young life he actually had a _loving _home he could go home too, and in Phil and Melinda he actually felt like he had parents that actually cared about him and wanted him there just as much as they did Skye.


	18. Meeting The Fury's

**Here's hoping ya'll enjoy this chapter! ^.^ Remember this story is an AU so things are a little different when it comes to character ages and personalities, but still fun and enjoyable to read I hope :) **

**NOTE 1: So the ages of Maria, Natasha and Clint are all mentioned in this chapter which are 25, 19 and 27. Along the way when other characters make appearances then the ages for them will no doubt be altered a little too. As you already know Skye and Grant are 16 in this so they're the youngest. Phil and Melinda are in their mid 30's and Nick, well, as he would say it's classified ;) So at that enjoy and I hope you don't mind the altered ages. And yes they'll be more Coulson/Fury family interactions throughout the course of this fic. ^.^ Also, I'll be explaining how Skye and Grant's bedrooms turned out in the next chapter since I was asked too.**

**NOTE 2: I noticed a small inconsistency in the last chapter in regards to what I'd written about Natasha and Clint meeting for the first time. I've since gone back and fixed it if you wonder why when how they first met is mentioned in this chapter that it's a little different from before. If your confused PM me and I'll explain it better. And to the guest that asked me if I'm planning on placing this in the crossover section the answer is no, as it's still more of an AOS story than a complete crossover with The Avengers, so I'm leaving it in the AOS section.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Meeting The Fury's**

"What are you doing in here?" asked Skye, as she pushed open the door to the main sitting room located at the front of the house in search of her missing boyfriend.

"I was just curious what was in here since it's the only room downstairs we haven't been in yet and then I got distracted by this massive bookshelf full of books" replied Grant from where he stood in front a rather large bookshelf that spread out across the wall and went as high as the ceiling above. "Have you seen all the books on here?! There's so many different genre's to choose from! I'm in book heaven!"

Skye couldn't contain the small snort and following giggles that managed to escape her over her boyfriend's clear excitement to be surrounded by so many books. "Oh my gosh, Grant! You're so adorable when you get excited! I didn't know you loved books that much!"

"Reading books and allowing myself to become lost in the world of make believe was always my way of escaping my family, particularly my parents and older brother, when I didn't want to be around them anymore and just wanted to be somewhere happier" said Grant without even looking at her since he was far too absorbed in pulling a couple books off of the shelf to read the synopsis' on the back of them. "Just because I'm finally free of them that hasn't changed nor has my love of reading and I doubt it will either."

"I understand. So don't worry about it because you just so happen to have a girlfriend that finds your nerdy bookworm side quite hot!" giggled Skye, as she leaned up and graced his cheek with a soft kiss, which earned her a goofy smile from in the process before he went back to reading what the books he held in his hands were about.

Turning away from him Skye then allowed her eyes to wander around the room they were now in. It was a relatively small room with a sofa big enough to fit no more than 4 people facing a large plasma screen TV and cosy looking fireplace to the right of it. To the left of the room nearest the door was another large shelf, but one that was littered with trinkets, knick knacks, magazines, a couple of board games and a few family photo albums, which Skye decided she was definitely going to rifle through at one point. And then right in front of her was a large window that looked out onto the front garden. All in all it was a smallish room but a cosy one at that.

"So this is where the two of you wandered off too I see" chuckled Phil, as he pushed the door open and stepped into the room. "Still exploring every room I take it?"

"I think we've been in every room in your house now" said Skye, as she then nodded over towards her oblivious boyfriend. "As for him he's lost in the world of make believe apparently."

Phil just chuckled at Grant being completely oblivious to his presence, as he then smiled warmly at Skye. "You've been in every room in _our _house, Skye. Because it's your house now too. So don't forget that."

"It's not that I keep forgetting but more so still getting used to saying it" laughed Skye softly. "I'm sure once I'm completely settled into my new bedroom that I'll feel more at home and all so no worries."

"Can I take some of these books up to my room to read?" asked Grant, as he turned to glance at Phil and waved the books he'd been looking at in the air. "I've always liked to read at night before going to sleep which I haven't been able to do lately due to living in the woods, so, yeah."

"Of course you can, Grant" laughed Phil, shaking his head in bewilderment that Grant even thought he had to ask to take a few books off the bookshelf. "You can read as many of those books as you wish. You can even keep ones you really like in your room if you want. I don't mind and I doubt neither will Melinda. What's ours is now yours too, alright?"

"Alright!" nodded Grant, smiling widely. "Thanks, Phil!"

"Okay, kids, snack time before the Fury's arrive so get your butts in the kitchen if you know what's good for you because trust me when I say that Nick will keep you on your toes for the rest of the day!" said Phil, chuckling, as he turned and walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Say it with me now, A.C.!" yelled Skye, as she followed after him. "We're _teenagers _and _not_ kids!"

Grant just snorted at Skye yet again trying, and failing, to get Phil to refer to them more as teenagers over kids.

* * *

_A little while later..._

"You ready to get to work then, Phil?" grinned Nick, as he brushed past him and stepped into his house.

"Hello to you too, Nick" sighed Phil, as he smiled at Maria attempting to get Buddy out of the car.

"I imagine we've got lots to do if those big delivery trucks outside full of furniture are anything to go by" said Nick. "We arrived just in time by the looks of it."

"One thing you've always been is punctual, Nicholas" said Melinda, as she bounded down the stairs and came to a halt beside him. "You're on your own with all the moving of furniture though as I'm sitting this one out in the lounge with a magazine and a cup of hot chocolate."

"Oh no you're not! Because everyone is helping somehow!" said Nick, frowning at her.

"I'll help with decorating tips but other than that I'm not moving anything" smirked Melinda, as she walked past him and disappeared into the lounge.

"Sometimes your wife can be really lazy, Phil" sighed Nick.

"Let her sit it out if she wants too" said Phil, as he knew the real reason Melinda couldn't help with the heavy lifting of furniture up and down the stairs was more to do with her pregnancy that only they currently knew about, therefore preventing her from helping them too much. "You know arguing with her is futile."

"So you're the wannabe pirate, huh?" asked Skye, as she suddenly materialised from the kitchen with Grant following.

"Excuse me?" said Nick, quirking a brow at her. "I ain't no goddamn pirate!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that!" laughed Skye. "But with all due respect that eye patch does make you look pretty badass!"

"Tell me somethin' I don't know!" smirked Nick, flashing her a wink.

"Please don't encourage him, Skye" said Maria with a roll of her eyes, as she stepped into the house with Buddy in tow. "I have to put up with him more than you and his ego is already extremely large."

"Oh hush! Just go and get your sister out of the damn car would you?!" sighed Nick.

"What did your last slave die of?" asked Maria, scowling at him.

"She isn't dead yet" retorted Nick, chuckling as he did so.

"I'll get you back for that one later" frowned Maria, as she spun around and strided from the house back to the car.

"C'mon, Buddy!" said Grant, clapping his hands and then patting his legs to gain Buddy's attention. "I'll show you the garden! You're gonna absolutely love it!"

"Especially since I found a Frisbee in the shed!" said Skye excitedly, as she ran after Grant and Buddy in the direction of the garden.

"They seem to be settling in okay" smiled Nick, as he watched them run out into the garden before turning his attention back towards Phil.

"There's a been a couple of tiny bumps but we're all slowly getting there" smiled Phil. "Once they've officially set up their bedrooms and can finally feel more at home and like they truly belong here then I'm sure things we'll be a lot easier for them to feel relaxed and more at home."

"I'm sure it will" said Nick. "So no regrets in taking them in then?"

"None at all" said Phil with a shake of his head. "Me and Melinda both agree that having them here actually makes our home feel a lot more homely and a little less lonely."

"Kids have a habit of doing that" nodded Nick in understanding. "I should know after all, as I felt the exact same way after taking in Maria and Natasha."

Before Phil could answer him he suddenly found himself nearly going deaf from the ever so loud "UNCLE PHIL!" he heard before promptly being dived at by long blonde curls and pair of arms wrapping themselves tightly around his neck.

"Whoa, easy there, Tasha!" chuckled Phil, as he more than happily wrapped his arms around his young niece. "It's good to see you too."

"I'm only here because the old man made me come with him" grumbled Natasha, as she pulled away from her uncle and glared at her father. "Tell me again what's the point of having my own personal bodyguard in the form of Clint if I'm not actually allowed to be left alone with him?!"

"Not this argument again, Tasha!" sighed Nick, as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You're giving me a migraine!"

"You know he just doesn't like to leave you alone with Clint back at home, Tash" said Maria, as she came to a halt beside her sister. "He was the same way with me when I was a teenager and had a boyfriend."

"That's because you went for bad boys, Ria" said Natasha, rolling her eyes at her sister. "Clint isn't a bad boy."

"He dates his boss' daughter" scoffed Nick. "That alone makes him a bad boy."

"Speaking of Clint where is he?" asked Phil, glancing between the three of them. "I figured you would've brought him with you to help us out with everything?"

"We did bring him with us" smiled Natasha, as she pointed outside to where Clint was engaged in a conversation with one of the furniture delivery guys. "After all wherever I go he goes!"

"Unfortunately..." muttered Nick under his breath.

"Oh, shut up, Dad!" sighed Natasha, glaring at her father, as she then pushed past him and walked off. "I'm going to find Aunt Mel before then seeking out her and Uncle Phil's new kids."

"I'm going to find Aunt Mel too" said Maria, as she followed after Natasha.

"I can't wait until Skye starts driving you stark raving mad!" exclaimed Nick. "Because then you'll finally know what it's like to raise a teenage girl!"

"Whatever, Nick" laughed Phil, shaking his head, as he sauntered outside towards Clint. "Now come on! We've got a lot of furniture to move into the house."

* * *

Grant and Skye were happily running around in the backyard after Buddy when Maria eventually found them again. "Skye! Grant!" she called out to them with a smile. "There's someone that I want the two of you to officially meet!"

Immediately coming to a halt upon hearing Maria call out their names Grant and Skye took a hold of each other's hand with smiles across their faces and made their way over towards where Maria was standing. Next to her was a young curly haired blonde girl who was dressed in a short black tank top, black jeans and black boots to match.

Buddy, meanwhile, hovered back to chase a lone leaf around the garden every time the slight breeze in the air would make it airborne.

"I'd like you both to officially meet my baby sister, Natasha" smiled Maria between them. "Tash, I'd like you to officially meet Skye and Grant."

"It's nice to finally meet you both after being told about you by Ria and our Dad" smiled Natasha warmly, as she extended her hand out for them to shake. "I guess in a way your technically our cousins now."

"Uhh, yeah, I guess we are in a way..." said Grant, trailing off, as he shook her hand. "...it's nice to finally meet you too."

"It's great to finally meet you, Natasha" smiled Skye, as she happily shook her outstretched hand.

"Since we're pretty much related you guys can call me Tasha if you like" smiled Natasha. "Only Ria and Clint can call me Tash though. As for Nat it's really the only nickname that I kinda hate and don't always answer to it so don't even bother calling me that if you ever think too."

"Gotcha!" nodded Skye. "But who's Clint?"

"That would be me" came a voice behind them all from a guy that Skye couldn't help but think was extremely handsome and good looking the moment she saw him, as he was wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt with jeans to match. He was the type of guy that could make any young girl's heart go all aflutter and hers most definitely was. Though she still preferred her own boyfriend deep down of course.

"Hey there, handsome" said Natasha, grinning up at her boyfriend when he approached them and happily smiling into the soft kiss he graced her lips with, as she then turned back to face Skye and Grant. "So this is Clint. And he's all mine so don't get any ideas."

Clint just chuckled at his girlfriend before turning to shake Skye and Grant's hands. "Clint Barton. Pleasure to meet you both."

"You too" smiled Skye. "I'm Skye. No last name. Total orphan until recently."

"Grant Ward" said Grant, also smiling. "Nice to meet you too, Clint."

"Y'know it's about time that Uncle Phil and Aunt Mel took in some kids because I don't think they're ever gonna have their own at this rate and if they are then they're cutting it pretty fine" laughed Natasha, as she more than happily leaned into Clint's warm embrace who had since snaked his arms around her waist. "You guys will love living with them. Trust me on that because they are really awesome and definitely not as strict as mine and Ria's old man."

"BARTON!" bellowed Nick from the patio doors. "Unwrap yourself from my daughter and then come and help me and Phil huff some chest of drawers upstairs to the attic!"

"Right away, Nick" sighed Clint, kissing Natasha on her cheek tenderly before striding away from her.

"It's Director Fury to you" said Nick, brows furrowed.

"When we're on the clock it is" said Clint, chuckling, as he walked past him and into the house. "But when we're off it you aren't my boss. You're just my girlfriend's grumpy old man."

"Try not to kill my boyfriend will you, Pops?" said Natasha, smiling sweetly. "I really like having him around."

Nick merely huffed in frustration before disappearing back into the house.

"Man, he really doesn't like your boyfriend!" laughed Skye. "Why is that?"

"He actually really does like Clint and highly respects him as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. since he's one of the best" replied Natasha. "But dating me is what he disapproves of. Though he doesn't try to stop us from dating because he knows how rebellious I can be deep down and that I'd just date him behind his back."

"One thing you'll learn about Tash over time is she's a wild child" laughed Maria. "She keeps our Dad on his toes that's for sure."

"It's his own fault at the end of the day for assigning Clint to keep an eye on me!" exclaimed Natasha. "I mean you've seen Clint! That man is without a doubt sex on legs!"

"Don't let Dad hear you say that or you'll be shipped off to a nunnery come morning light!" snorted Maria.

"I'd like to see him try to send me to a nunnery!" said Natasha, frowning. Her frown quickly turned into a naughty grin. "Besides, it's too late anyway. Clint already swiped my V-Card."

"_Natasha Alianovna Fury!"_ exclaimed Maria. "Are you trying to get murdered?!"

"No I'm not!" snapped Natasha, glaring at her sister for using her full name and deciding that two could easily play at that game. _"Maria Fiona Fury!"_

"Wait a minute..." said Skye, as she did her best to stifle her giggles at the two of them bickering before her like sisters. "...I thought your name was Maria Hill? That's what you introduced yourself as back when me and Grant first met you and everyone we've met since has addressed you as Agent Hill."

"That's because I'm both" said Maria, turning to face Skye with a smile. "My birth name is Maria Hill but my adoptive name is Maria Fury. After Nick found me, became my legal guardian and later adopted me I changed my name to Maria Fury. But after I graduated S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy and promptly joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I started using Hill as my surname again professionally so people didn't get confused at their being two Fury's around. It just complicates things less professionally and all. But it doesn't change anything as everyone knows I'm the adopted daughter of Director Fury and that privately I'm still Maria Fury."

"As for me I was born Natasha Romanoff" commented Natasha. "But after Nick also adopted me I too changed my surname. But I never use Romanoff anymore. That part of my life is well and truly over with now and thank god! I'm a Fury now and more than happy to be."

"Aweh! That's all SO cute!" giggled Skye. "It's weird to think of the wannabe pirate as a loving and caring father but he obviously is from how you guys talk about him and how he acts around you both."

"Oh my god! I'm so stealing wannabe pirate from you as a nickname for him when he's bugging me!" snorted Natasha. "But yeah you'll come to see more and more over time that he's a total softie. Especially when you guys become closer because, y'know, he's pretty much your Uncle Nick now. He and Uncle Phil act like total brothers in private and when away from being all professional at work. That also applies to Aunt Mel being like his sister-in-law too."

"You guys all seem really close to each other" said Grant, as he hoped to himself that one day he and Skye could be like that with them all too. They were like the perfect family to him and one that he'd always wanted. He couldn't help but now hope that he and Skye could truly be a part of their perfect little family from now on. "You're like the perfect family."

"We have skeletons in our closets from our pasts just like any family so trust me when I say that we're far from being completely perfect" said Maria, smiling a small smile at Grant. "But thank you for the compliment anyway."

"What could possibly be so bad that you guys have skeletons in your closets?" asked Skye, laughing softly.

"I don't really like going into detail but for once I will a little bit so you know a little more about me. Basically when Nick found me I was barely 17, completely homeless and wandering the streets" said Maria, sighing sadly at the memories. "I didn't come from a very good home, never had a happy childhood and I was running away from my biological father who could be abusive to me at times. Nick found me, got me off the streets and gave me a much better life. I went back to school with his support, eventually enrolling at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy and became an agent. In between all of that he tracked down my biological father and had him relinquish his parental rights so he could adopt me while I was still technically a minor. That was now 8 years ago, I'm 25 and I've never looked back since."

"I'm sorry, Maria" said Skye sadly. "I shouldn't have asked. Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Skye" smiled Maria softly. "You were just being naturally curious and that's perfectly alright."

"He saved me from Russia when I was only 15. Well, he sent Clint to save me as that's how I first met him before he was assigned as my own personal bodyguard to calm down my wild and rebellious ways" said Natasha, as she smiled from Grant to Skye. "I won't go into too much detail when it comes to my own past because I refuse too and I'll just give you nightmares if I did. But I was being held by the KGB who had very unpleasant plans for me. Luckily Clint saved me in time and Nick just decided to keep me and protect me. He adopted me just like he did Maria and in the space of a few days I'd gained a loving father and older sister. As for Clint we started dating a little over a year ago now after I turned 18. There's a little bit of an age gap between us, which is something else my father doesn't approve of, but until I turned 18 nothing ever happened between me and Clint. Feelings grow and change as you get older though. Anyway, I'm nearing 20 now and I've been a Fury for nearly 5 years."

"Wow..." said Grant quietly and sadly. "...I guess we all have shitty backgrounds and crappy childhoods then."

"That may be true but at the end of the day the four of us share something much better in common now" smiled Maria. "And that's that we were all saved by truly amazing people."

"Yeah, Ria's right" said Natasha, also smiling. "Nick, Phil, Melinda and Clint are the the best of the best and they always will be."

"Tash and I got Fury and you two got the Coulson's" smiled Maria. "It doesn't get much better than this."

Grant and Skye couldn't help but beam brightly at each other upon hearing that, as they both knew in their hearts that it was true and that they'd been more than lucky to end up where they currently were. No matter what happened next they hoped it would always be that way, as there was truly no other place in the world where they wanted to be more than at home with the Coulson's.

* * *

As the hours ticked on slowly by everyone continued to happily bond with each other and become better acquainted. After awhile Grant and Skye started helping out with their bedrooms so they could get them looking exactly how they wished for them to look. Throughout it all they both saw how much Maria and Natasha could easily wrap Nick around their little fingers in getting whatever they wanted from him, especially Natasha. When it came to Clint they saw how close he and Nick actually were and how much Nick did truly respect Clint, with that only changing slightly whenever he happened to catch him in a romantic clinch with Natasha, because then he just immediately sprung into overprotective father mode and without a doubt wanted to kill him on sight for even daring to look at his teenage daughter let alone actually dare to go so far as to touch her. He'd more often than not grumble under his breath about their age gap, which Skye didn't find to be too large of one since Natasha was over 18 and nearly 20, so she was therefore old enough to do as she pleased. As for Clint he was 27, so to Skye an 8 year gap wasn't such a big deal as it could've been much, much bigger, which was something the wannabe pirate merely scoffed at when she'd commented that to him.

As the others worked on the bedrooms together Melinda was the only one who sat the whole thing out down in the lounge with her feet propped up as she read magazines and sipped on hot chocolate. Phil would wander down every now and then to check on her, as he'd sneak in chaste kisses while gliding his hand over her tiny forming baby bump when no one was around. They were currently the only two that knew of Melinda's pregnancy, along with Dr. Streiten since he'd been the one to confirm it awhile back. They planned on changing that real soon though since they knew they had to inform Nick the most of Melinda's pregnancy since she could no longer partake in active field duty and was going to have to start taking it a lot easier when it came to her work, plus now that they had Skye and Grant living with them they were both wanting to take some personal time off to help them to settle in fully and bond as much as they could as a new little family before the baby arrived and made them a slightly bigger family. They also hoped that when they eventually told them about the baby that they would take it well and wouldn't mind living with a newborn, who in a way would be a potential little brother or sister for them if they wished to view the impending arrival as such.

As the night slowly started to set in everyone eventually came to the mutual conclusion that they'd all done as much as they could for the day. Now all that was really left to do was a few small touches that Skye and Grant could easily take care of themselves in order to put the finishing touches to their bedrooms that they wanted in order to make them feel like they were completely theirs.

* * *

As they finally finished for the night they all congregated down in the kitchen for a much needed snack and energy boost, with Skye and Grant more than happily sitting and bonding with Maria, Natasha and Clint, as Buddy pottered all around them, while Phil, Melinda and Nick looked on and watched.

"Thanks for helping us out today, Nick" said Phil, smiling at his friend. "We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome" said Nick, smiling back. "I just hope I wasn't too bossy."

"No more than usual" said Melinda, laughing softly.

"At least I didn't shy away from all of the hard work" said Nick teasingly.

"I had legitimate reasons in doing so" smirked Melinda, as she walked away from them to join the others at the kitchen table.

"It's called being lazy" muttered Nick under his breath.

"I dare you to call my wife lazy to her face" chuckled Phil, shaking his head, as he too walked away to join everyone else at the kitchen table.

"I don't have a death wish so not gonna happen" chuckled Nick to himself, as he stood back and watched everyone interact quite happily with each other. He soon found himself focusing on Skye the most, as he watched how she moved about with ease. The more he watched her the more he found himself thinking back to how she'd been throughout the day. Despite everything that had happened to her recently she was quite energetic, full of energy and had managed to help lift and move furniture for her room effortlessly with no problems or pain from her recent gunshot wound quite easily. "Barton! C'mere for a second! Now!"

Sighing to himself Clint stood to his feet and walked over towards where his boss/girlfriend's father was standing. "What'd I do now?"

"You haven't done nothin' so be quiet for a second" said Nick with a small eye roll, as he turned Clint around to face the others, but in particular Skye. "If you were Skye and had been shot only recently and as badly as she had that required surgery to fix internal injuries would you be as full of energy and moving around as if none of it had ever happened before like she currently is?"

"No, I wouldn't" answered Clint, frowning. "I've been shot multiple times and needed surgery over the years to know that to fully recover it takes a good few weeks and not just days."

"My thoughts exactly" said Nick, brows quirked. "And I don't know if you've noticed but her gunshot wound is now practically nonexistent. Her shirt has risen up a few times today and I couldn't help but notice that she's nearly all but healed."

"What are you saying exactly?" asked Clint, glancing at him curiously.

"She's healing at an alarming rate" replied Nick. "And I wanna know why."

"She's just a normal 16 year old girl, Nick" said Clint, as he watched Skye laugh and joke with Grant and Natasha.

"No, she's not" said Nick, sighing. "She's an 0-8-4."

"What?!" exclaimed Clint as quietly as he could so as not to draw attention towards them. "How is that even possible?!"

"You should know by now that anything is possible, Clint" said Nick, chuckling a little. "She's not dangerous but there's still something about her. Something that has to explain why she's healing so quickly."

"Do Phil and Melinda know?" asked Clint curiously.

"No one knows but me and now you" said Nick, turning to face him fully. "I'm trusting you to keep this to yourself, Clinton."

"Whoa, okay, no need to call me Clinton!" grimaced Clint. "I won't tell anyone. You know you can trust me..._Nicholas."_

Nick just chuckled at him before speaking again. "I need you to do somethin' for me. I need you to go and talk to Dr. Streiten and see if anything abnormal popped up in her blood work and during her surgery that he missed the first time around, or perhaps is even keeping from me. Skye is meant to have some additional surgery in a fortnight to fix her collapsed fallopian tube but I'm betting that she's probably not going to need it anymore."

"Because you think it'll have fixed itself?" asked Clint, brow quirked.

"Like I said before anything is possible" sighed Nick. "Just keep everything between you and Dr. Streiten while reporting anything you find back to me."

"Yes, Sir" nodded Clint, as he switched into agent mode instantly. "I'll go and see him right now."

"Slip out quietly before anyone notices" said Nick. "I'll tell everyone you had to leave on classified S.H.I.E.L.D. business since it's not entirely a lie."

"Good luck with that, Sir" chuckled Clint, as he quietly slipped from the kitchen, towards the front door and disappeared into the night to seek out Dr. Streiten, while leaving Nick to return to the others and a pouting Natasha the moment she heard the words _'Because it's classified, Tasha!'_


	19. There's No Place Like Home

**As promised here's Skye and Grant's bedrooms explained to the best of my ability and how I envision them to be in my head. Hopefully I explained everything out in a way ya'll can envision them too :) As for the conversation a few of you have asked me about regarding Lil' Coulson (that's what I'm gonna call it from now on) hang tight and wait for chapter 20 :P**

**And just in case you wonder/I'm asked then The Fury's and Clint will return again shortly, while Buddy will be back permanently in chapter 20. xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**C****hapter 19: There's No Place Like Home**

Skye stood in the middle of her bedroom with her hands resting lightly on her hips and looked around with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, as she admired how her bedroom now looked all around her. She had to admit to herself that with the help from not just Phil but the Fury's and Clint too that they'd all managed to do a pretty good job together, as they'd successfully managed to make the attic turned bedroom feel more than homely to her and like she truly belonged. There was now no denying for Skye that she felt more relaxed and at home with the Coulson's now that her bedroom was how she'd envisioned it to be.

In the middle of her bedroom against the wall and just underneath the big window on the ceiling that overlooked the sky above was a big double bed with a long white duvet, a couple of white pillows to match, one small dark pink pillow and one small dark purple pillow. On the right hand side was a small bedside table where a small lamp with a pale white shade resided. Next to the lamp was a framed photo of Skye and Grant cuddling together by the campfire that Skye had taken of them back when they still lived in the woods together, which made her smile whenever she looked at it since she knew Grant also had one exactly the same and hoped that he'd chosen to place his beside his bed too. On the left hand side was a medium sized bedside table that had a couple of books scattered on it that Grant had picked out for her, as he'd said she might enjoy reading them before going to bed. Next to the books was her tiny little Hula doll she'd owned for most of her life that went everywhere with her that she affectionately called Keilani.

On the left hand side of her bedroom was a large purple wardrobe with a row of chest of drawers, also purple, next to it that went along the wall sideways until they twisted around to the adjacent wall and continued going along sideways, making a total of 8 chest of drawers in total that held her clothes which weren't in her wardrobe. On top of the chest of drawers were a few little trinkets and little plush teddies that Skye had bought simply because they looked cute and adorable to her. She intended to buy a few more things the next time she went shopping so she could add the last remaining touches to her bedroom, as well as some purple paint since what she really wanted to do was paint over the white walls of her bedroom until they were purple to match the theme for her room that she currently had going and also because purple was her favourite colour. She just hoped that Phil and Melinda wouldn't mind her doing so and planned on asking them later.

On the right hand side of her bedroom in the far corner and nearest her bedroom door was a purple computer desk with swivel chair to match. Residing on the computer desk was a state of the art white Toshiba laptop on a little stand, to which Skye had squealed loudly over after Phil had offered to buy her a new laptop, along with Grant since he'd gotten one too. She'd wanted a new laptop for awhile now but up until then hadn't been able to afford one on her own. Phil of course had happily stated to both Skye and Grant that laptops was a good investment for the both of them to do their homework and coursework on for when they eventually returned back to school.

As Skye continued to cast her eyes around her room she couldn't help but smile at the countless little adhesive butterflies that were littered here and there on the walls ranging from purple, pink, blue, red, orange, yellow and green. Next to the colour purple something else Skye had always loved was butterflies, so at that she hadn't been able to resist buying them to stick on the walls of her bedroom. She'd even managed to get Nick, or Mr. Pirate as she'd kept on calling him, to place a couple on the ceiling near the window since he'd been the only one tall enough out of everyone to reach.

All in all Skye was more than happy with how her bedroom currently looked and with a few more little extra touches over time it would no doubt be even more perfect to her. She just hoped that this time it would be the last bedroom she ever had to decorate and settle into, because this was one bedroom, house and family that she never wanted to leave.

Sighing contently to herself she soon spun around on her heels and headed towards the stairs with the intention of seeking out her boyfriend.

* * *

Grant was currently standing in the middle of his bedroom with a smile across his face, as he happily glanced around and admired his, Phil, Nick and Clint's handiwork. He was more than pleased with how his bedroom had eventually turned out. Before ending up with the Coulson's he'd only ever had a small bedroom but was now pleased to have a slightly larger bedroom that he could stretch out more in, as well as own a lot more things to make it feel comfortable and homely.

His bed had originally been on the right hand side of his bedroom against the wall, but had now since been moved over towards the left hand side and nearer the large bedroom window that overlooked the backyard, as he'd decided that he'd prefer to sleep nearest the window so he could look outside whenever he was relaxing on his bed. He was still a little jealous that Skye had been the luckier one and have her bedroom window on her ceiling so she could look up at the night sky and stars at night, so he'd wanted to be able to do something a little similar so having his bed placed nearer the window was the closest thing in being able to do so that he could think of. When it came to the windowsill he currently only had a small lamp with a beige shade placed there.

His bed was a single though a large one with a white duvet and small blue blanket spread out across the bottom. Just behind it was a tall, light pine shelf where he'd placed the books he'd taken from the living room earlier on in the day. Along with the books there was a small framed photo of himself and Skye cuddling by his campfire that he knew she also had a replica of and would hopefully have placed near her own bed too. The rest of the shelves were for the time being empty but with a few more shopping trips that he knew Skye would no doubt end up dragging him on that he'd soon change that as he bought more things for himself that could easily fill them.

Since he'd moved his bed to the right side of his bedroom it had freed up the wall on the left side which now had yet another and matching light pine shelf that was a little smaller than the one just behind his bed. This one had a small, black surround sound system with matching speakers on either side of it and a couple of CD's he owned that was mainly classical and jazz, something which he'd learned over time that Skye wasn't particularly fond of and more often than not had a habit of lulling her to sleep like a lullaby.

Settled in between both shelves was a matching light coloured pine computer desk with a black swivel chair. Residing on top was a state of the art white Acer laptop, since Grant had always personally preferred the Acer make over the Toshiba one that Skye had chosen. And just underneath his computer desk attached to the wall was a small silver trashcan.

The only thing about his bedroom that he hadn't changed or moved around was the large chest of drawers and wardrobe that matched and were currently behind where he stood.

And then last but not least the final touch to his bedroom, and a kinda cool one to Grant at least, was a large black bean bag chair at the bottom of his bed that he'd already had fun diving on a few times like a big kid when no one had been watching him.

All in all Grant was really happy with his bedroom and liked what he'd done with it so far. Now that he'd done what he'd wanted with it he finally felt more settled and like he was truly home. He was finally happy and he hoped more than anything that wouldn't change anytime soon for him or for Skye, because after everything they'd both been through in their short lives he believed that now they were due some happiness together.

Sighing contently to himself he soon switched the light off and exited his bedroom in search of his girlfriend.

* * *

"Hey there, baby" smiled Skye, as she jumped down the final few steps from the first floor and on to the second floor where she saw her boyfriend coming out of his bedroom.

"Hey there, sweetie" said Grant, smiling back, as he stayed where he was until she'd approached him and then happily dipped his head to kiss her pursed lips softly. "I was just coming to find you."

"Great minds think alike then because I was on my way to find you too" said Skye, still smiling up at him. "So our bedrooms are finally feeling like, y'know, ours."

"That they are" smiled Grant. "Everything feels a lot more homely now."

"There's no place like home, right?" said Skye, beaming brightly.

"Exactly what I was thinking" said Grant, as he gave her a quick kiss and then slipped his right hand into hers. "C'mon, let's go and find Phil and Melinda."

Descending the stairs together they soon found Phil and Melinda, much to their amusement, kissing and cuddling together on the sofa in the larger sitting room that was adjacent to the kitchen.

"Y'know normally when I see grown ups kissing I think it's super gross" said Skye, as she plopped herself down on to one of the armchairs and smiled at them. "But when it comes to you guys then you actually manage to make it look pretty cute."

"Uhh, thank you, Skye" said Phil, chuckling softly, as he pulled back from his wife a little. "So, are you both officially settled in now?"

"I think we finally are" said Grant, nodding at him, as he squeezed on to the armchair beside Skye.

"If you're both truly settled in then it shouldn't be a problem for you both to successfully pull off sleeping in your own bedrooms tonight then should it?" asked Melinda, brow quirked upwards towards them.

"I guess not" said Skye, frowning slightly at the thought. As much as she loved having her own bedroom she was really going to miss cuddling up to Grant at night.

"Yeah, what she said" said Grant, also frowning at the thought of not being able to sleep beside Skye and cuddle her into the night like he was now so used to doing.

"You're still allowed in each other's bedrooms as long as you keep the doors open whenever you are" said Melinda, glancing between them. "We're not banning you from spending time together in them completely. But when it comes to sleeping then we want you both to sleep apart. You're both still so young and have all of the time in the world to start sharing a bed together full time."

"Melinda and I just want you to try at least" said Phil, smiling softly at them. "I really think the independence the two of you will gain from it will do you both some good."

"You got it, A.C., so no worries" said Skye, smiling back at him. "We promise to be good."

"Okay then" said Phil, as he stood to his feet. "Now, I was planning on ordering us all in some pizza since it's getting late. What's your preference?"

"Pepperoni!" said Skye instantly, clapping her hands at the thought.

"Cheese and mushroom" said Grant, instantly feeling his stomach rumble at the thought.

"Coming right up!" said Phil, flashing them both a smile as he left the room to order them their pizza's.

"I'll follow him and make sure he orders you both the right pizza because sometimes my husband can be a little scatterbrained and forget things quickly" said Melinda, laughing as she left the room.

"Sooo..." started Skye, winking naughtily at her boyfriend. "...wanna make out until they come back?"

"Uhh..." said Grant, trailing off, as he simply stared at her.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes!" giggled Skye, as she manoeuvred herself into his lap to kiss him passionately, soon finding herself smiling and giggling even more when he deepened their kiss and quickly got into it along with her.

* * *

"So I was thinking that tomorrow we should tell them about..." said Melinda, trailing off, as she rested her hands lightly atop her stomach. "...what do you think?"

"I think you're right" nodded Phil, smiling. "We're not going to be able to hide it from them for much longer. How do you think they'll take it?"

"I think they'll take it pretty well" said Melinda. "As long as we tell them that it doesn't change anything. This is still their home too no matter what and instead of 2 kids we'll simply have 3."

"Now, now, Mel, remember what Skye always says to me" said Phil, chuckling. "They aren't kids. They're _teenagers._"

"You're father is an idiot, little one" sighed Melinda, as she looked down and patted her stomach tenderly.

"But I'm an idiot that you happen to love" smirked Phil, as he closed the distance between them, pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"What can I say? You're just easy to love" said Melinda, smirking back at him when they pulled apart. "We have to tell Nick too."

"Hopefully he'll take it well" said Phil. "If not as our boss then as our friend at least."

"I'm sure he will" said Melinda. "And then he'll probably proceed to tell us both we've taken on more than we can handle in two teenagers and a newborn."

"I don't doubt that" chuckled Phil. "But if anyone can do this then we can."

"We finally got our family, Phil" said Melinda, as she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck and smiled up at him.

"We sure did, Mel" smiled Phil, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped his head to kiss her again.

When tomorrow came they both held out hope that Grant and Skye would take the news of Melinda's pregnancy and the soon-to-be arrival well since in a way they're future son or daughter would be like a little brother or sister to them both if they wished. They knew that as long as they made them both aware that nothing would change and that no matter what happened they would always be welcome in their home that everything would hopefully work out for the best in the end.


	20. We're A Family

**Sorry for the delay on the chapter guys! I hope this new long one makes up for it :) Though it's kinda angsty in places so get prepared... Oh and regarding Buddy the dog it's chapter 21 he'll be back permanently when Maria returns him to Grant and Skye so not this one if anyone wonders where he is until then! xD**

**SHOUTOUT/CREDIT TO ISAZU ~ for giving me the idea behind the opening of this chapter in a PM ;) I hope it's how you envisioned and once again thanks for the idea :D**

**TRIGGER WARNING: I believe I need one of these for this chapter so here goes... this chapter contains _MENTIONS OF PAST CHILD ABUSE_ during the talk Phil and Melinda have privately with Grant about his biological parents. It's nothing too graphic but I still believe I needed this trigger warning.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**C****hapter 20: We're A Family**

When Phil and Melinda walked into the living room the next morning that adjourned the kitchen they were instantly met with the sight of Grant and Skye making out with each other on the sofa and completely oblivious to their presence. Glancing between each other with raised brows they then merely cast their attention back towards the young couple on the sofa. Skye was lying flat on her back, her legs wrapped tightly around Grant's waist, as he lay on top of her. They were both running their fingers through each other's hair, small moans escaping from their throats and if Phil and Melinda weren't mistaken slowly grinding their hips against each other, which was only eliciting yet more moans from them.

"When your both done dry humping each other on the sofa me and Phil have something important that we need to tell you both" said Melinda, smirking at the two of them immediately springing apart from each other with sheepish looks across their faces at being caught and doing exactly what Melinda had said they were.

"We weren't dry humping..." said Grant, trailing off and swallowing nervously.

"...what G.W. said" mumbled Skye under her breath, finishing where Grant left off and smoothing her short black skirt down over her legs while doing her best to avoid everyone's gaze due to her cheeks being flushed rosy red.

"Sure you weren't" laughed Melinda, as she sat down on the armchair nearest Grant. "What else would you call grinding against each other?"

"Ummm..." said Skye and Grant in unison and biting down on their bottom lips simultaneously.

"Let's all attempt to move on shall we?" grimaced Phil, as he shuffled about on his feet a little uncomfortably before striding over towards his wife and perching himself on the chair arm beside her. "Why were you both making out on the sofa where we would definitely catch you anyway? That's what I want to know."

"You told us to sleep in our own bedrooms at night which we successfully did last night" answered Skye, glancing between them. "But we woke up really early feeling lonely and honestly I just really wanted to cuddle Grant. So we crept downstairs to the living room, since you were both still asleep, so we could just cuddle on the sofa instead of our beds. Because we figured this way we weren't in breach of your rules or anything."

"And cuddling just naturally led to kissing, so..." commented Grant with a small shrug of his shoulders. "...are you mad at us?"

"No, of course not" chuckled Phil softly, noting Grant's small sigh of relief. "You're only young and naturally still experimenting with each other. Just don't go too far, okay?"

"Don't go too far totally being code for don't swipe each other's V-cards! Gotcha, A.C.!" winked Skye, saluting him as she did so.

Grant simply groaned embarrassedly while coming ever so close to resembling a beetroot over Skye's choice of not so subtle words.

"Not the phrase I would've personally used myself but, uh, yes..." said Phil, as he trailed off awkwardly.

"I think it's time for a swift subject change" sighed Melinda with a roll of her eyes. "Me and Phil need to tell you both something important."

"What's up, M.C.?" asked Skye curiously.

Melinda couldn't help but smile at Skye's nickname for her and how she really liked to shorten everyone's names into initials as she found it to be quite an endearing trait of Skye's. "It's probably something that we should've told you before you both moved in with us. But truthfully we lost ourselves in the excitement of you both living here and getting you settled that we kept on putting off telling you."

"We hope when you finally hear what we've got to tell you that you'll both take it well" said Phil, smiling softly at them both, as he then reached down for his wife's right hand and squeezed it tightly in his own, soon smiling even more when she squeezed his hand back just as tightly. "We really hope you'll be as happy as me and Melinda are."

"What are you talking about?" asked Grant, furrowing his brows in confusion. "Does what you have to tell us suddenly effect me and Skye living with you both?"

"No, nothing like that" said Phil, as he flashed them both a reassuring smile. "You'll always be welcome in our home and you both know that. Our home is now your home and always will be."

"It's just going to be the home of someone else in about 6 months from now" said Melinda, smiling softly. "Give or take at least."

"Someone else is going to be moving in with us 6 months from now?" asked Skye, her nose crinkling upwards a little. "But who is it?"

"Well, we can't currently tell you a name since he or she has no name yet and we've yet to find out if it's a he or a she so..." said Phil, as he trailed off a little cryptically to see which one out of the two of them would latch on to what he meant first.

"I don't get it" said Grant, frowning, as he scratched at the back of his neck.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Skye loudly, her left hand immediately flying over her mouth in realisation. "That's why you guys wouldn't show me and Grant what's in the spare bedroom because it's a nursery for a baby!"

"Why would they need a nursery for a baby, Skye?" asked Grant, quirking his brows at his girlfriend before realisation suddenly hit him too. "...Oh."

"You're so adorably slow sometimes" giggled Skye, sticking her tongue out playfully at her boyfriend that earned her a small scowl in the process, as she then turned back to face Phil and Melinda. "So, you guys are having a baby?"

"Yes, Skye, we are" smiled Melinda with a small nod of her head. "I'm a little over 3 months pregnant with our first child."

"And the spare bedroom is indeed going to be our unborn child's nursery when he or she is born" said Phil, smiling at the thought. "We've currently got a few baby things in there already so we try and keep people from going in there until we've told them."

"We've still yet to tell Nick who's going to be next since he's our boss and needs to know" said Melinda. "I'm getting to the stage of my pregnancy now where I can no longer go on missions or engage in any form of combat since it's too dangerous for both me and my baby."

"But we wanted to tell the two of you before we told Nick since Melinda being pregnant ultimately effects the both of you a lot more since you now live with us" said Phil, smiling at them both. "I'm hoping you'll help not just Melinda through her pregnancy should she need it but me too."

"How do you both feel about what we've shared with you?" asked Melinda tentatively, noting how silent the two of them were while glancing back and forth between them whenever they spoke.

"Congratulations" said Grant, smiling warmly and sincerely happy for them. "If anyone deserves to be parents then it's definitely the two of you."

"Thank you, Grant" smiled Phil, as he truly appreciated Grant's words.

"That means a lot to hear, Grant" said Melinda, flashing him a warm smile. "It really does."

"When you guys have your baby it doesn't mean that you're going to suddenly forget about me and Grant does it?" asked Skye worriedly, as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "You won't forget we exist and will still want to care for us both too, right?"

"Of course we won't forget about you, Skye" said Phil, smiling at her reassuringly. "You both live with us now and that's not going to change because we're having a baby. This baby is going to be a part of yours and Grant's lives just as much as it will be mine and Melinda's."

"How so?" asked Skye inquisitively.

"Because in a way it'll be like your little brother or sister..." smiled Phil, as he trailed off momentarily to lick his lips before continuing. "...if you want it to be that is."

"But how will it be like my little brother or sister when I'm not technically related to it?" asked Skye, utterly puzzled.

"We're hoping that by the time the baby arrives you will be related to it" replied Phil, his smile widening. "As well as me and Melinda."

"I don't understand..." said Skye, trailing off to glance over at Grant who looked just as confused as she did.

"Just tell her, Phil" said Melinda encouragingly, as she smiled up at her husband.

"Skye..." started Phil, trailing off to nervously swallow before continuing once more, his eyes now locked with Skye's. "...we want to adopt you."

"You what now?!" asked Skye, as her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"We want to adopt you" repeated Phil with a smile. "And make you an official Coulson."

"So that's how Lil' Coulson would be my brother or sister!" exclaimed Skye.

"Lil' Coulson?" said Melinda, laughing at Skye already nicknaming her unborn child. "I quite like that nickname."

"You better get used to it because it's what I'm calling your baby from now on!" grinned Skye. "Oh! Congratulations! I really, really, really am happy for you guys!"

"Thank you, Skye" smiled Phil. "So how do you feel about everything else that I said?"

"I'm still in the process of processing that properly" said Skye, smiling faintly back at him. "All I've ever wanted my whole life is for a family to one day adopt me but it's never happened. I stopped believing a long time ago that it ever would. So now to finally hear what I've wanted to hear for so long at 16 is a little overwhelming and I'm so gonna cry if I think on it too much."

"We just want to make everything official, Skye" said Phil, smiling. "You're a part of our family now and we hope you always are. By adopting you it's our way of making sure that you always are."

"And giving you a surname that you can hopefully be proud to use" said Melinda, also smiling.

"I'd officially be Skye Coulson..." smiled Skye, as she allowed herself to think about how that sounded to her. There was no denying that she really loved how it sounded along with how much she really wanted Phil and Melinda to be her parents. For as long as she could remember she'd always dreamed of having parents like the Coulson's and now she finally had the chance to make that dream of hers a reality. "...this has to be a really cruel nightmare because I've never been this lucky in my life before."

"Everyone's luck changes eventually" smiled Phil. "And always when you least expect it too."

"We'll allow you to think on it some more, okay?" said Melinda. "We know everything we've told you is an awful lot to take in and you're going to need some time to adjust and properly process it. So just take your time as there's no immediate rush because neither of us are going anywhere. We promise you, Skye."

Skye just smiled and nodded at her, as she did her best to keep her slowly building tears from falling. "Wait a minute! What about Grant?! Are you going to adopt him too?!"

Hearing his name Grant jerked his head up to glance over at Skye and then to Phil and Melinda, as he'd been staring at the floor and choosing to simply remain quiet until then since their conversation hadn't been about him until now.

"I'm afraid we can't adopt Grant" said Phil, turning to face Grant and not failing to detect the look on his face switch from a hopeful one to a sad one in mere seconds flat. "Everything is a little bit more complicated when it comes to you, Grant."

"Don't worry about it" said Grant, shrugging his shoulders, as he was more than used to being forgotten about by now. "I understand."

"Why can't you adopt Grant too?" asked Skye sadly. "We're both orphans."

"That's where you're wrong, Skye" said Phil. "Because Grant isn't an orphan like you and has parents out there that could very well be looking for him. Legally we can't adopt Grant without having his biological parents first relinquish their parental rights over to me and Melinda."

"Another reason we can't adopt Grant is because if we did then it would mean the two of you would have to end your romantic relationship with each other because you could no longer keep on dating if we adopted you both" said Melinda, as she slowly reached out towards Grant and took a hold of his hand nearest to her own to squeeze it comfortingly, knowing if anything by the forlorn look across his face it's what he really needed right now. "You'd technically then be raised as siblings and even though you wouldn't be blood related ones in the eyes of the law you'd still be seen as siblings since you'd both be adopted by the same family and be going by the same surname."

"Rules are meant to be broken after all" smirked Skye.

"Not these type of rules, Skye" said Phil, chuckling at her. "We'd never ask you or Grant to end your relationship so you don't have to worry about that."

"But what's going to happen to Grant in the long run?" asked Skye, as she took a hold of his free hand in her own and gripped it tightly. "He still gets to live here too, right?"

"Of course he does" sad Phil, smiling from Skye to Grant. "When it comes to you, Grant, we'll remain your guardians. By doing so it means you can remain living with us because we want you too and that's not going to change. I promise you. We'll always take care of you too, Grant."

"I believe you" said Grant, sighing in relief and smiling at Phil. "Thank you, Phil. I don't want to go back to my real parents and I don't want to ever have to leave Skye. I'm where I want to be."

"We just all officially became a family!" beamed Skye. "And there's gonna be a baby in the family soon too! Oh my god!"

"You're both really okay with the baby joining us in 6 months from now aren't you?" asked Melinda warily. "Our baby is going to be a big part of your lives and a lot will change once it arrives."

"I can't wait for you guys to have the baby! I really mean that!" smiled Skye, as she rose to her feet and hugged them both, smiling brightly when she pulled away. "You guys are going to be great parents. And I just know that me and Grant will do our best to be an amazing adoptive big brother and adoptive big sister! Won't we, Grant?"

"Huh?" said Grant, furrowing his brows at Skye when he looked up at her. "Umm, sure."

"What's wrong, babe?" asked Skye, as she sat back down next to him and lightly started rubbing her hand up and down his back soothingly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" nodded Grant, smiling faintly at her, as he slowly rose to his feet and flashed a faint smile at Phil and Melinda too. "Skye's right. You'll be great parents. I don't doubt that because you already have a pretty good idea on how to be."

"Thank you, Grant" smiled Phil, as he rose to his feet to face Grant with a concerned look across his face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah" nodded Grant, as he avoided his gaze and headed for the door. "I, uh, I just need a few minutes."

"Grant!" called out Skye after her retreating boyfriend. "Where are you going?! Why won't you tell us what's wrong all of a sudden?!"

"Let me go, Skye" said Phil, as he stopped Skye from following after Grant. "Let me try and talk to him."

"I'll come with you" said Melinda. "I just want to make sure he's okay."

"So do I!" exclaimed Skye. "So why can't I go too?!"

"We obviously said something without realising or meaning too that's upset him" said Melinda. "Let us handle this, Skye. Once we've talked to him we'll come and get you."

"I get the feeling that what he needs right now is a parent" said Phil, flashing Skye a small smile. "And that's where me and Melinda come into this."

"We'll be back, okay?" said Melinda, squeezing Skye's shoulder as she walked past her and followed her husband from the room to head on upstairs to Grant's bedroom.

"Yeeeeeah, I'm sooo sitting on the stairs and eavesdropping!" said Skye to no one but herself, as she crept from the living room and towards the stairs while keeping out of sight of Phil and Melinda as she did so.

* * *

Knocking on Grant's bedroom door a couple of times and receiving no answer from him Phil soon pushed open the door slowly and entered the room, where he found Grant simply sitting on the middle of his bed with his back against the wall and hugging his pillow to his chest. "Hey, Grant. Can me and Melinda come in and talk to you?"

"Sure" replied Grant, shrugging. "It's your house so you can do what you want."

"How many times do I have to tell you that this is your house too?" sighed Phil, as he slowly walked towards him and sat down next to him on the bed to his right. "This is your bedroom, Grant. It's up to you who enters it."

"What's wrong, Grant?" asked Melinda, as she sat down on the bed beside him to his left. "What did we suddenly say that changed your mood into suddenly wanting to be alone?"

"Is it because we said we were adopting Skye but were only going to be your guardians?" asked Phil tentatively.

"No, it wasn't that" said Grant, shaking his head. "I just can't stop thinking about something that's all."

"Won't you tell us what it is?" asked Phil encouragingly.

"You can't be my guardians, at least not legally anyway" said Grant, glancing between them. "I'm not dumb. You still need to contact my parents in order to legally be my guardians. And the moment you do I'm out of here. Because I will run before I ever go back to them."

"Oh, Grant" said Melinda softly, as she started rubbing a soothing hand up and down the small of his back. But the moment he suddenly flinched and shivered at her touch she removed her hand quickly and backed away slowly. "Hey, it's okay, Grant. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm sorry" said Grant apologetically. "I don't always like being touched without warning first."

"You don't need to apologise" said Melinda, smiling softly. "I'm just trying to comfort you."

"I'm not used to being comforted" said Grant, as he avoided her gaze. "Not unless it's by Skye."

"Would you rather talk to Skye than us?" asked Phil softly.

"In a few minutes" nodded Grant. "But first I need you both to promise me that you aren't going to trace my parents and contact them to allow you to be my legal guardians."

"Like you said before legally we have too" said Phil, frowning slightly. "But if there's a really good reason why we shouldn't then you need to let us know now."

"All we want to do is protect you, Grant" smiled Melinda. "And if that applies to protecting you from your parents too then that's exactly what we'll do."

"They won't even be looking for me but if you contact them they'll pretend that they have been" said Grant, turning to face her. "And then they'll do all that they can to take me away from you. They'll succeed too because they both have the power and the money to get whatever they want."

"I'll be honest with you, Grant, and admit that we already know a little about your family" said Phil truthfully. "Director Fury and Agent Hill found out who your family are before you left the hospital. Along with what you told us on how Agent Garrett found you we know that before you were ever sent to Juvie that it was because you ran away from Military School to go home and set fire to your family home."

"It was my way of rebelling against my parents" said Grant, as he kept his gaze fixed firmly on the floor in front of him. "It was a cry for help in a way. I just wanted someone to notice me and finally see that I needed help and to get me out of there. They've never cared about me because if they had then they would never have shipped me off to Military School so they simply didn't have to take care of me anymore. Not that they ever did in the first place though."

"And that's how Agent Garrett eventually found you" sighed Phil sadly. "He took you from one Hell and threw you straight into another. You were nothing more than someone he could manipulate and condition to what he wanted you to be."

"Just like my parents" said Grant, as he lifted his head up to face Phil and lock his anguish filled eyes with his sad ones. "I should've seen that deep down when I first met him but I didn't. He offered me a way out of Juvie and away from my parents and older brother who wanted me charged as an adult for my older brother being in the house at the time and nearly dying. I was scared so I went with him because I knew that if I stayed and faced them it would just be worse. I should've run away from him the first night he left me in the woods. But then if I had I probably never would have met Skye and she's currently the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Anyone in your position would have gone with Agent Garrett so don't blame yourself, Grant" said Phil as comfortingly as he could. "You did what you had to do. You're only young and you didn't see any other way out."

"I just knew that I couldn't go back to my parents" said Grant, swallowing thickly. "I knew that if they failed in getting me tried as an adult and if I got let out again that they'd take me back home and make my life a living Hell to live in again. You have no idea what my parents are capable of or what they've done. If they ever find out where I am they'll come for me and they'll play dirty to get me back."

"Why are you so scared of them, Grant?" asked Melinda tentatively. "What are they capable of? You need to tell me and Phil even if it's hard for you. We'll do everything that we can to always protect you but we can only do that if we know everything that we have to protect you from and who."

Swallowing nervously and blinking away his slowly building tears Grant avoided their gaze before speaking again. "They were never really parents to me. They didn't care enough to even want to try. They should never have been allowed to have children. My older brother Christian became just like them. He'd do everything that he could to hurt me, my younger brother and even my younger sister. Or he'd get me to do it and I would because I was scared of him just like I was my parents. But it was my mother that was the worst out of them all."

"What did she do?" asked Melinda, her breath hitching in her throat.

"She would torture us" replied Grant, closing his eyes at the memories flashing before his eyes. "My father could've stopped her but he never did. He just ignored everything and pretended like it wasn't happening in his house."

"How would she torture you?" asked Melinda ever so quietly, not entirely sure if she wanted to know the answer or that she could even stomach it right now.

"She'd beat us and..." said Grant, trailing off and grimacing. "...I don't want to remember. Please don't make me."

"Shh, it's okay, you don't have too because you've already told us more than enough" said Melinda softly, as she slowly and tentatively reached out her right hand to tenderly caress his cheek with her thumb. "I'll never make you do anything you don't want too. I promise you, Grant."

"She was abusive to me my whole life" said Grant, his eyes locking onto hers as they filled with unshed tears once more. "The only one she didn't abuse was my younger brother Thomas because he was her favourite. She loved him more than any of us. But I'm glad he didn't suffer at her hands like the rest of us did."

"None of you needed to suffer, Grant" said Phil, as he placed his hand lightly atop his shoulder and gave it a comforting and soothing squeeze. "No child should have to suffer like that and especially at the hands of their parents who are meant to love them, protect them, keep them safe and take care of them as they grow up."

"I've never known parents that are like that until I met the two of you" said Grant, smiling weakly between them. "Y'know it was a blessing in a way when I got shipped off to Military School because then I finally escaped them. But I was just dumb enough to go back and do what I did to our family home. I should've just stayed at Military School."

"If I'm honest with you then I'm glad you didn't" said Phil, smiling at him. "Because if you had then me, Melinda and Skye would never have met you and got the chance to now be a part of your life. We would never have got the chance to show you how real parents should treat their children."

"I can't go back to them" said Grant, hiccupping slightly. "Please, whatever you do don't try to find them to contact them about me. Because I can never go back. I'll run if they ever find me and this time I'll stay hidden."

"Don't worry, okay? Because we won't contact them about you" said Melinda, meaning every word, as she reached out to wipe away the few stray tears that had managed to escape him with her thumbs, smiling softly at him when he didn't flinch or back away from her this time. "We'll always protect you. You can count on me and Phil."

"You're free from that life now, Grant" smiled Phil, squeezing his arm comfortingly. "You don't ever have to go back there. You're home is with me and Melinda now."

"As well as Skye and mine and Phil's baby" said Melinda, as she wiped away at her own building tears. "We're a family."

"You're the family I've always wanted" said Grant, smiling widely at them both. "Thank you for wanting me to be a part of yours."

"I'm a firm believer in fate and that some things are just meant to be" beamed Phil. "You and Skye coming into our lives are proof of that."

"I'm sorry that I kinda broke down in front of you guys because I didn't mean too" said Grant meekly. "I don't normally do stuff like this. It was never exactly encouraged at my house. It just made us weak showing our emotions and we'd generally be punished for being so weak minded."

"Grant, you're allowed to show your emotions and let them out whenever you want because it's what makes us all human at the end of the day" said Melinda, as she shuffled a little closer to him and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. "So I want you to promise me from now on that if you feel the need to let your emotions out no matter what they are, good or bad, then you'll do it. Because bottling them up inside won't work out for you in the long run. Trust me because I've tried it a few times myself in the past. Agents call it compartmentalizing and it honestly never works out or ends well for any of us."

"I promise I will" said Grant sincerely. "I'll try at least."

"That's good enough for me and Melinda" said Phil, as he patted him on his back lightly. "You can always come to us about anything, Grant. Don't ever be scared to do so. We'll never judge you for anything you confide in us and we'll always help you however we can."

"I know you will" smiled Grant appreciatively. "Thank you. I owe you both everything."

"You owe us nothing" said Phil, failing to resist the urge to tug him towards him ever so slowly and into a small side hug. "You're our son now."

"And no one will ever take you or Skye from us" said Melinda, as she took his hand in her own and squeezed it as reassuringly as she could. "Especially your biological parents because they'd have to get pass me first. And even while pregnant I could kick their ass!"

"Good to know" chuckled Grant. "Though I hope it never comes to that."

"Okay, so we're gonna take our leave now and call Skye because I know she's dying to talk to you and check on you as well" smiled Phil, ruffling his hair like a dad would before rising to his feet. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I want to see her too" nodded Grant, scrunching his nose up at Phil ruffling his hair.

"Don't forget to keep your bedroom door open ajar" said Melinda, smirking as she rose to her feet. "There's a good boy."

"_Teenager" _emphasized Grant, chuckling as he did so.

"Oh, don't you start too! Skye is a bad influence on you!" huffed Phil exasperatedly, chuckling and shaking his head as he left the room.

"You'll be okay, Grant, remember that, yeah?" smiled Melinda warmly from his door. "You're safe with us."

"Because we're a family now" smiled Grant happily.

"Always" smiled Melinda, as she left the room.

* * *

"Hey there..." said Skye tentatively, as she slowly entered her boyfriend's room after Phil and Melinda had both left and then closed the door a little behind her, leaving it slightly ajar for Phil and Melinda's benefit.

"How much of my conversation with Phil and Melinda did you overhear?" asked Grant, quirking an inquisitive brow up at her.

"What makes you think I overheard any of it?" asked Skye, as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"I know you better than you think I do" grinned Grant. "You were evaesdropping on the stairs. I know you were."

"I'm sorry" said Skye meekly. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop and I know that I shouldn't have. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can" smiled Grant. "But you have to do something for me first."

"What is it?" asked Skye curiously.

"Lie down with me" said Grant, as he shifted his position on his bed until he was lying down, his head resting atop his pillows. "I have never needed a cuddle in my life as much as I know I need one right now."

"All you have to do is ask" smiled Skye, as she climbed onto the bed beside him and instantly curled herself around him.

"I know I loved you for a reason" chuckled Grant, as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and cuddled her close to him.

"I love you too, doofus" giggled Skye, as she happily cuddled up to his side and wrapped her own arms around him just as tightly.


	21. Secrets Amongst Friends

**Here's a new chapter for ya'll that I hope you enjoy! Feel free to let me know what you think :) Regarding the discussion that takes place at the beginning of this chapter I'm going in my own direction with everything to which you'll see as the story keeps moving forward and that's all I'll say. xD **

**I've been asked a couple of times, mainly by guests, if the Fury's (so that's Nick, Maria and Natasha) along with Clint will be returning and to answer that question is yes, as they'll be sticking around too. Down the line other familiar faces will make appearances too but who and how you'll have to wait and see. xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Secrets Amongst Friends**

_Over at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters…_

Nicholas J. Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., or Nick to his family and close friends when he wasn't working and on the clock, was in his office sitting at his desk back at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ going over some mission reports on the computer before him when he was stopped from continuing by a knock at the door. "Come in" he called out, glancing up as he did so and seeing Agent Clint Barton walk in while closing the door behind him.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Sir" said Clint, as he came to a stop in front of his boss' desk.

"Not at all, Agent Barton" said Nick, as he beckoned for him to sit down in the seat in front of his desk, which he did. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about the girl called Skye that both of the Coulson's recently took in" replied Clint. "I talked to Dr. Streiten about her like you asked me too, informed him of her quick healing and how her gunshot wound is now practically non-existent."

"And what did Dr. Streiten reply to that?" asked Nick, his right brow twitching upwards. "Does he have any idea on why she heals so quickly?"

"No, he doesn't" answered Clint with a shake of his head. "He wants her to go and see him sometime this week so he can run some tests on her and see if she still requires surgery for her collapsed fallopian tube."

"I see" nodded Nick. "Did he say anything else?"

"He asked me who she really was and why she has a REDACTED file, since he can't access any of her old medical records or even her history since she practically doesn't exist, not as Skye at least" replied Clint, as he furrowed his brows at his boss across from him. "Why exactly is her file REDACTED, Sir?"

"I'm afraid that's classified, Agent Barton" said Nick, smirking slightly. "But as for her name she was given the name Mary Sue Poots by the nuns of St. Agnes but when she left she gave herself the name Skye apparently. Can't say I blame her as Skye is definitely better than Mary Sue."

"I'm not going to argue with that" chuckled Clint. "But c'mon, Sir, I'm one of your best agents. I'm practically your right hand man, so therefore the information shouldn't be classified to me. Plus, you've already told me that she's an 0-8-4 so why can't you tell me the rest? Because I'm really interested to know how she's an 0-8-4."

"You may be one of my best agents but that doesn't mean that I can show you favouritism and allow you to know things that are above your clearance level" chuckled Nick. "And contrary to what else you may think you don't get special privileges simply because you date my daughter."

"I know that. And I wasn't asking for special privileges, Sir" said Clint, sighing. "I was simply asking to know just a little bit more about Skye. At least tell me if you're going to inform Agent Coulson and Agent May of the fact that the teenage girl they've decided to take into their home and become the legal guardians of is an 0-8-4?"

"Unless I have to inform them of Skye's status as an 0-8-4 then I have no intention of doing so" said Nick, furrowing his brows at the younger agent sitting across from him. "And neither will you."

"They have a right to know who she is, Sir…" said Clint, trailing off to frown. "…or what she is even."

"Skye is nothing more than a 16 year old teenage girl" said Nick, as he placed his hands atop his desk, clasped them together and leaned forward in his chair a little. "She's been on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar since she was a baby and I've kept a close eye on her since. Well, I've tried to at least anyway. And I'll admit that I never expected Phil and Melinda to one day end up being her newest foster parents but stranger things have happened. I know they'll keep her safe. And now that I actually think about it she's better off living with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that I know will do anything for her and always take care of her."

"But what are they keeping her safe from exactly?" asked Clint curiously. "Do you even know yourself?"

"I was the one that had her file REDACTED so I know more than anyone" said Nick, failing to resist the urge to grin a little. "However, I don't know everything. But now since she's living with two of my closest friends who I know already see her as their daughter I now need to know just that little bit more about her if I can find out."

"Like why she's healed pretty quickly after being shot" said Clint thoughtfully. "Maybe she's just a really fast healer? I just find it hard to believe that a person can be an 0-8-4, which means object of unknown origin, to which she's far from being an actual object because she's a human being."

"I only classed her as an 0-8-4 because of the circumstances in which she was found by S.H.I.E.L.D. and the event that led up to the two agents that found her" said Nick, sighing. "She's pretty much a mystery if I'm honest but one I intend to fully solve one day."

"What circumstances and event are you referring to? And which two agents found her?" asked Clint, now more curious than ever.

"It's classified, Agent Barton" said Nick, smirking at Clint's exasperated sigh and eye roll towards him. "I've already told you more than I should. I'm afraid I can't elaborate any further. But I assure you that she is not dangerous. She's just a harmless teenage girl."

"You hope that's all she is" said Clint, sighing.

"I'll inform Phil and Melinda that Dr. Streiten wishes to perform some tests on her and pass them off as ones regarding her health and how she's coping since being shot" said Nick, also sighing. "Unless he finds out anything that's particularly strange about Skye then neither she nor Phil and Melinda need to know about it anytime soon."

"I understand, Sir" nodded Clint. "Dare I ask about the boy? Grant Ward, right?"

"There's nothing mysterious about him" replied Nick. "He's just an innocent teenager that grew up in a unpleasant household, rebelled which got him sent to Juvie at 16 and then taken under Agent Garrett's wing so he could train him to be his perfect little soldier boy so that he could one day infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. on behalf of HYDRA."

"How far did Agent Garrett get with that training exactly?" asked Clint inquisitively.

"Not far at all due to Skye luckily convincing him that it wasn't humane what Agent Garrett had planned for him and got him to flee with her" answered Nick. "Luckily for us she was his true saviour and thanks to the both of them we now know that HYDRA lurks within S.H.I.E.L.D."

"How is that even possible?" asked Clint, swallowing thickly.

"I don't know, Agent Barton" replied Nick with a heavy sigh. "But it's something that I intend to find out."

"I'll help you however I can" said Clint determinedly. "We can never let HYDRA rise."

"Thank you" nodded Nick appreciatively. "And trust me when I say that I have no intention of letting HYDRA ever rise and especially now that I know about them early enough. I'll never let S.H.I.E.L.D. fall on my watch."

"Who else knows about HYDRA so far?" asked Clint.

"Currently it's just myself, you, Maria, Phil, Melinda, Skye and Grant and that's how I wish for it to stay for now" said Nick. "Skye and Grant have no idea what HYDRA even is and they don't need to know either for their own safety. As for informing others I need to figure out who I can trust first."

"Are you going to tell Natasha?" asked Clint curiously.

"No, because my daughter is not an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and she doesn't need to know about things that don't concern her" replied Nick, furrowing his brows at him. "So don't tell her anything. Okay?"

"It's not like Tasha doesn't already know what HYDRA is" said Clint, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's beside the point. So just keep your mouth shut unless I tell you otherwise, capiche?" said Nick sternly.

"Yes, Sir" nodded Clint, as he slowly rose to his feet. "I have some things to do so I'll leave you in peace now. If you need me for anything you know where to find me."

"I know what your planning on doing and that's taking my daughter out on a date" muttered Nick under his breath.

"It is what boyfriends generally do on date night after all" chuckled Clint, as he strode towards the door.

"Just remember her curfew is midnight and not a minute later" said Nick warningly.

"She's nearing 20, Nick" chuckled Clint softly, as he turned back to face him. "You can't place a curfew on her anymore."

"For as long as she lives under my roof then yes I can" said Nick in a defending tone. "The day she moves out and acquires her own apartment like Maria did is the day she'll no longer have to suffer my curfews. And you're still currently on the clock, Agent Barton, so that's still Sir to you."

"Yes, Sir" said Clint, smirking, as he saluted him. "I'll see you in the morning, Sir."

"You'll see me at midnight when you drop Natasha off!" yelled Nick after Clint's retreating and chuckling form. "I mean it, Barton, or you'll find yourself with a one way ticket straight to The Fridge!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Coulson's…_

"Are you okay?" asked Phil softly, as he handed his wife a mug of hot chocolate and sat down beside her on the sofa in the small sitting room that faced the front garden.

"I'm fine" said Melinda, flashing him a small smile, as she took a sip from her hot chocolate. "I just can't stop thinking about what Grant confided in us."

"About his family?" said Phil, sighing deeply. "He deserved so much better than them growing up."

"I want to know exactly what he meant when he admitted that his own mother used to torture him so I can track her ass down and make her suffer for daring to hurt her own child!" said Melinda angrily. "But I don't want to upset him by making him talk about it since it's obvious it makes him really uncomfortable and rightly so. Plus, we promised him we wouldn't track his parents down."

"We have too though" said Phil, glancing over towards her. "We'll just tell him we're not."

"No, we're not going to do that. We're not tracking them down because like he said they'll try and take him away from us and I believe him because no teenager can fake how scared he was of them finding him again" said Melinda, as she locked her eyes with her husband's. "I refuse to let anyone take him away from me. Because it's like you told him he's our son now. And I won't let anyone take my son away from me."

"Boy is your maternal side and overprotective mother mode really kicking in!" chuckled Phil. "I have to admit I like it as it really suits you."

"You can blame my pregnancy hormones" said Melinda, laughing, as she rubbed a tender hand across her stomach. "They're hitting me full force. I guess I am maternal after all."

"Of course you are" smiled Phil, as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and smiled lovingly at her. "I always knew you were."

"I've always been a pretty protective person that much I know" smiled Melinda. "And now with Grant and Skye coming into our lives as well as waiting on our unborn child's arrival I've suddenly got 3 people that are relying on me to protect them, keep them safe and love them like a good mother should no matter what."

"And that's exactly what you'll do" said Phil, as he continued to smile a loving smile at her. "And I'll be right by your side throughout doing the exact same thing like any good father should too."

"I know you will" smiled Melinda, as she leaned towards him and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too" beamed Phil, as he gave her a quick kiss of his own. "Becoming a mother pretty much overnight has made you go all soft, Mel."

"Oh, bite me!" smirked Melinda, as she took another sip of her hot chocolate. "I still don't think we should track down Grant's parents though. We can still be his legal guardians without doing so."

"It's possible they could find him anyway" said Phil, frowning. "For as long as he keeps the surname Ward they could easily find him."

"Then we'll suggest to him that he changes it" said Melinda. "Once we explain to him why he should I'm sure he'll understand and won't mind too much."

"But what can he change it too?" asked Phil. "I suppose at the end of the day he could change his surname to Coulson after all, even if we aren't adopting him like we are Skye. But then once they both start school then that'll be a problem due to them dating and everything if everyone believes them to be brother and sister because of their shared surname."

"He could always change his surname to May?" suggested Melinda. "I certainly wouldn't mind if he wanted to use my maiden name. Then again he might not want too since Grant May might sound slightly girly to him."

"I don't think May is a girly surname at all" came Grant's voice from the door where he now stood with Skye beside him. "Besides, whenever I think of the word May the first thing that comes to my mind is the month and nothing to do with it being girly."

"Oh, look, Philip! Eavesdropping teenagers!" laughed Melinda, shaking her head at them.

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation" said Grant apologetically. "We were on our way downstairs to the kitchen for a snack and kinda just latched on to what you were both talking about as we passed by."

"That and I'm totally teaching him bad habits when it comes to eavesdropping and interrupting things" grinned Skye proudly.

"It's fine so don't worry" said Melinda, smiling, as she glanced from Skye to Grant. "But since you heard what we were discussing what do you really think of taking on May as your surname, Grant?"

"Why does he even have to change his surname from Ward to May?" asked Skye curiously. "I mean I understand why I'll be making mine Coulson because of, y'know, you guys being super cool to adopt me and all, but why can't Grant keep Ward as his surname?"

"Because if my parents or anyone from my family are looking for me they'll be expecting me to still be Grant Ward" answered Grant before Phil or Melinda could, glancing over at Skye and then back over to them. "At least I'm guessing that's the reason, right?"

"That's right" nodded Phil. "But only if that's okay with you, as you can easily make up a surname if you really wanted too."

"However, if you did take on my surname then it would officially connect you to the little family that we're all creating with each other together" said Melinda, smiling at him. "But like Phil said it's entirely up to you. We'll discuss it out some more with each other if you want."

"No, it's fine, really it is" said Grant, practically beaming at the thought. "I'm honoured that you want me to take your surname and right now trust me when I say that anything is better than Ward."

"Then I guess that officially settles everything then" smiled Phil, as he rose to his feet to walk over towards them and place his right arm lightly around Skye's shoulders. "From this day forward you'll always be a Coulson."

"And you'll always be a May" said Melinda, as she came to a stop beside Grant and lightly placed her own arm around his shoulders, smiling warmly at him when he didn't flinch or back away from her this time.

_Until the day that I marry him and make him a Coulson that is… _Skye couldn't help but think to herself a little deviously while smiling at her boyfriend. It was a long way off yet and she may only be young but she knew that she loved Grant with all of her heart and that they'd be together for a long time to come yet. But for now it was a thought she was keeping to herself, because the last thing she wanted to do was startle him and scare him away since sometimes he could be like an innocent deer that was unexpectedly caught in headlights.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say that me and Skye wouldn't have it any other way" said Grant, smiling at each of them in turn.

"Yeah, me and G.W. totally got lucky when we met you guys" smiled Skye happily.

"We all got lucky" said Phil, squeezing her shoulder gently. "There's no denying that."

Before either of them could say anything more there was a sudden knock at the front door.

"Why don't the two of you get the door?" suggested Phil with a grin. "It'll be for the both of you after all."

"Huh? How can it be for me and Grant when we don't know anyone in Manhattan besides you and the Fury's?" asked Skye curiously, as she took off for the front door before anyone could even answer her with Grant in hot pursuit.

_"3…"_ said Phil, flashing his wife a smile.

_"2…"_ said Melinda, as she flashed her husband a smile back.

_"1..."_ said Phil and Melinda in unison and just as a loud _"BUDDY!" _could be heard coming from a very excited Skye and Grant.


	22. The Double Date

**Here's a new chapter that I hope ya'll enjoy! Feel free to leave me your thoughts :) It's just a fluffy little chapter that I had fun writing. After this one I'm moving the story along a little and possibly bringing in some new characters, but who you'll just have to wait and see... ;)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Double Date**

"I'm so happy your back, Buddy!" exclaimed Grant happily, as he hugged his dog tightly and then pulled back to rub behind his ears. "I've missed you so much! Did you miss me too, Bud? Did you?!"

"Of course he missed you! How could he not?!" giggled Skye, also hugging Buddy tightly. "He's wagging his tail super fast so he definitely missed you!"

"All he's been doing at my apartment is howling at the front door nonstop while he no doubt waited for one of you to come walking through at any minute and bring him home" laughed Maria, shaking her head at the cute little scene that was playing out in front of her. "So he definitely missed you both."

"And he's back for good now though, isn't he?" asked Grant hopefully, looking up at Phil and Melinda as they came walking out of the living room. "He'll be living with us full time from now on, right?"

"Yes, Buddy will now be living with us from now on" nodded Phil, smiling. "Our home is now his home as well as yours."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Skye.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Grant happily, hugging Buddy once more. "I don't know what I'd do without Buddy. He was my first friend before I met Skye. I need him in my life just as much as I need her too."

"Aww!" giggled Skye, blushing slightly, her cheeks going a small rosy red colour.

"I'm actually going to really miss Buddy if I'm completely honest" said Maria from where she stood near the front door. "He's such a well-mannered dog and just loves his ears tickled."

"You can visit him whenever you want as I'm sure he'd really like that" said Skye, smiling warmly at Maria.

"I'll be sure to do that, Skye, thank you" said Maria appreciatively.

"C'mon, Buddy!" said Grant, as he jumped to his feet and headed for the stairs, patting his legs as he did so to encourage Buddy to follow him. "C'mon, boy, and I'll show you my bedroom!"

"And I'll show you mine too!" said Skye, as she bolted up the stairs after Grant and Buddy excitedly. "Then the battle is on for whose bed you're going to sleep on tonight!"

"They're definitely happy to have Buddy back that's for sure" laughed Maria, shaking her head.

"He seems like a pretty good dog and I think he's good for them in the long run" smiled Phil. "Besides, every family needs a dog, right?"

"You're only saying that because you've always wanted a dog but I would never agree to getting one" said Melinda, sighing and rolling her eyes at her husband standing beside her. "And the only reason we have one now is because Grant, Skye and Buddy are a package deal."

"Okay, so, before the two of you start bickering I'm going to take my leave as I've a few things to do today" said Maria, laughing at them.

"Actually before you leave could me and Mel talk to you for a moment in the living room while Grant and Skye are distracted upstairs with Buddy?" asked Phil.

"Sure" replied Maria, nodding. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine" said Phil, as he ushered Melinda and Maria into the living room and closed the door behind them. "I was just wondering if it would be at all possible for you to find out some information for me that's all."

"Philip, we said we weren't going to track down Grant's biological parents" said Melinda sternly, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I remember what we said, Melinda, but I think it's a good idea if we do as discreetly as possible" said Phil, as he turned to face his wife.

"And then what do we do once we've found them, hmm?" asked Melinda.

"We find out where his other siblings are" answered Phil. "And then we make sure they're being treated right. Because if they aren't then I fully intend to do something about it. Grant has managed to escape his abusive parents but what if they haven't?"

"Why do I get the feeling that at this rate we're going to end up with 2 more kids?" sighed Melinda, as she massaged her temple.

"What exactly are the two of you even talking about?" asked Maria curiously, glancing back and forth between them both. "Because I'm completely lost here."

"Grant recently confided in me and Melinda that he grew up in an abusive household with a mother that used to torture him and his siblings" said Phil, as he turned to face Maria. "He didn't elaborate too much on how exactly other than she'd hit him often and we didn't want to push him for anymore in depth answers because it was making him too uncomfortable to remember. But the way he spoke of his parents, especially his mother, made it as clear as day to us that he's terrified of them finding him again and taking him from us. I refuse to ever let that happen but I also can't in good conscience just sit back while his other siblings might still be being abused and tortured."

"Oh, god, poor Grant…" grimaced Maria, as she trailed off to swallow thickly at the thought of Grant and his siblings being mistreated by their parents growing up, since parents mistreating and abusing their children turned her stomach due to her own memories always returning to her of her own personal experiences that she had suffered at the hands of her own biological father growing up before Nick had found her at age 17 and took her in. "…what do you want me to do exactly? I'll do anything to help that I can."

"Thank you, Maria" smiled Phil. "As for what I want you to do just simply track down Grant's parents as discreetly as you can and make sure that they don't find out. And then once you've traced them find out exactly where his siblings are and how they're currently being treated without drawing attention to yourself. They cannot under any circumstances know that we have Grant because we refuse to give him up or ever send him back to them without a fight first. And then not even then."

"I understand and I give you my word that I'll be discreet about everything. But what do you want me to do if they're still being abused?" asked Maria, grimacing again at the thought.

"Tell me and Melinda immediately…" said Phil, as he locked his eyes with hers. "…and then you help us get them out of there."

* * *

_Later that night…_

"SKYE!" yelled Phil from where he stood at the bottom of the stairs as quietly as he could since Melinda was currently napping. "GRANT!"

Waiting patiently for their response Phil soon heard light footsteps on the floor above before Skye's head appeared over the banister at the top of the stairs. "What's up, A.C.?"

"Can you and Grant come downstairs for a few minutes, please?" asked Phil with a smile. "You've got visitors."

"We have?! Who?!" asked Skye curiously, as she then promptly disappeared before Phil could even answer her in search of her boyfriend. "Grant! You gotta come downstairs with me! A.C. says we have visitors! Let's go find out who!"

It took Skye and Grant less than a minute to suddenly materialise from where they'd been relaxing together in Grant's bedroom and bound down the stairs together with Buddy hot on their heels.

"So who are our visitors?" asked Skye, as curious as ever.

"That would be us" said Natasha, as she appeared from the living room alongside Clint.

"Natasha!" exclaimed Skye happily upon seeing her. "I was hoping to see you again soon!"

"I'm glad to hear that, Skye" smiled Natasha, as she stepped towards her and pulled her into a small hug before pulling back and turning to face Grant. "What about you, Grant? Did you miss me just as much as Skye obviously did?"

"Umm…sure?" replied Grant, though it came out as more of a question than an actual answer. "I mean, uh, yeah, sure. It's good to see you again too."

"You're so adorable" laughed Natasha, as she reached out and ruffled his hair playfully. "I can easily see why Skye fell for you."

"He's just like an adorable, clueless puppy at times!" giggled Skye, simply sticking her tongue out at him when he merely frowned at her comment.

"Alright, girls, how about you stop teasing poor Grant and tell him and Skye why you and Clint are here, Natasha?" said Phil, chuckling.

"Clint's taking me out on a date!" replied Natasha with a smile, as she spun around to face her boyfriend and walk back over towards him. "And he's such a sweetheart that he suggested we come and see if you and Grant would like to join us!"

"It's just something that I thought the two of you might like" said Clint, smiling at his girlfriend and then over towards where Skye and Grant stood. "I also thought you both might like to see a little bit of Manhattan at night. And when I say that I basically just mean the cinema for a movie and then _McDonald's_ or _Subway_, whichever you prefer, afterwards for something to eat."

"Are you kidding me?! I would love that!" beamed Skye. "Are you guys sure you don't mind though? I mean, like, wouldn't we be cramping your style or something?"

"Oh, no, not at all" said Clint with a shake of his head. "Tash and I want to get to know you both better so I figured what better way than a double date?"

"Plus, you guys are totally my cousins now since Uncle Phil and Aunt Mel are adopting/fostering you both so, y'know, we gotta bond and hang out together from time to time" smiled Natasha warmly. "So, to double date or not to double date?"

"I'm totally in!" nodded Skye, as she turned to face Grant beside her. "You are too, right? Because if you don't wanna go with them then we don't have to."

"No, I'm in too" nodded Grant with a smile. "I think it could be fun. It's been awhile since we've been on a date anyway, so…"

"Ah, yes, you owe me quite a few dates, G.W.!" smirked Skye.

"Y'know, technically you should be calling me G.M. now" smirked Grant right back. "Since I'm going to start going by Grant May now instead of Grant Ward."

"Awh, but that doesn't sound as good as G.W. does!" said Skye, frowning slightly. "Oh, I know! I'll just call you Grantie instead!"

"Aaaaaaaaaand I wished I'd never pointed it out now!" sighed Grant exasperatedly.

"Not my problem!" laughed Skye, as she ran past him to bolt up the stairs. "I'm gonna go and find something to wear for our date! I'll be down in a sec!"

"What she said..." said Grant to Phil, Natasha and Clint, as he indicated after his fleeing girlfriend before promptly taking off like a rocket himself after her.

"Well, they seem pretty excited" chuckled Phil softly, as he smiled at Natasha and Clint. "Thank you. I think a night of fun will do them both some good."

"Of course it will, Uncle Phil" smiled Natasha. "Because they'll be with me."

"I know what you can be like at times, Tasha" said Phil, furrowing his brows at his young niece. "Don't you try and corrupt my kids into being rebellious now."

"Oh, puhlease! I'm not that bad!" giggled Natasha, glaring at Clint when he merely snorted in disbelief.

"Just have them both home by no later than 10, okay?" said Phil, sighing.

"Yeah, no can do on that one I'm afraid, Phil" said Clint, scrunching his nose up a little. "Can you stretch it to about 1030 at the latest? Give or take a few minutes that is? The movie starts at 8 and will finish at about 945. If you insist on having them back by 10 then that means they'll only have 15 minutes to eat with us afterwards."

"No, I get it" said Phil. "Alright, no later than 11, yeah?"

"Sure thing" nodded Clint. "They'll be back no later than 11 and I'll look after them both too so don't worry."

"Y'know, my curfew is midnight..." said Natasha, smiling at her uncle sweetly. "...wanna stretch Skye and Grant's to that as well just this once?"

"Nice try, Tasha, but I want them back by no later than 11" chuckled Phil. "You're 3 years older than them therefore you have a longer curfew."

"Spoilsport!" grumbled Natasha, as she sighed deeply. "Where's Aunt Mel by the way?"

"She's upstairs having one of her famous power naps, as she was a little bit tired" replied Phil. "You'll have to catch her next time because waking her up before she's ready and you're looking to start World War III."

"Melinda is just like Natasha in that sense" chuckled Clint, as he successfully managed to dodge his girlfriend's attempt to whack him on his arm for his comment since he'd anticipated one would no doubt follow.

"We're ready!" came Skye's cheery sounding voice, as she bounded down the stairs wearing a little purple dress with purple low-cut heels to match.

"Oh, that's such a pretty dress, Skye!" smiled Natasha, as she admired Skye in her dress. "Purple is one of my favourite colours too."

"Thanks, Natasha" smiled Skye. "Purple has always been my favourite colour."

"Yeah, because the all purple bedroom that you have definitely proves that!" chuckled Grant softly, as he bounded down the stairs after her wearing a loose fitting white t-shirt and navy blue jeans that clung to his lean hips.

"I gotta be honest with you, Grant…" said Natasha, trailing off to wink at him. "…you scrub up well."

"Umm, thanks…" said Grant, trailing off awkwardly, both of his cheeks going slightly red.

"He's not so good with compliments" laughed Skye, smiling at Natasha. "You gotta ease him along slowly."

"I'll remember that in the future" laughed Natasha. "Now, let's go or we'll be late for the movie!"

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Phil. "What movie are you even taking them to see? It is a suitable film, right?"

"Relax, Phil" chuckled Clint, as he smacked him lightly on his back. "It's perfectly suitable for them. Give or take the odd crude joke and sex references that is."

"Before you say anything about that we're going to see _American Pie_" said Natasha, as she quickly ushered Skye and Grant out of the front door. "You should _Google _the trailer as it looks absolutely hilarious!"

"And it's PG-13 rated so they're both old enough to see it" added Clint, as he quickly moved away from Phil and made a bolt out of the door after the others. "See you later, Phil!"

Phil merely shook his head at them all running down the path laughing. "It's just you and me now, Buddy."

Buddy simply quirked his right ear up at Phil inquisitively when he heard his name.

"Are you hungry?" asked Phil, turning to face Buddy with a smile after closing the front door. "Because I know I am."

Buddy immediately started wagging his tail and barked at him twice.

"Shh, Buddy!" said Phil, as he placed his finger over his lips. "We don't wanna start World War III, remember?"

Buddy barked once more in response, only quieter this time, as he then quite happily followed Phil into the kitchen.

* * *

_A couple of hours later…_

"Oh my god! That film was hilarious!" giggled Skye after leaving the cinema. "I can't believe how funny that film was!"

"Especially Jim and the apple pie!" snorted Natasha. "I can't believe he did that!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures I guess!" said Skye, giggling once more.

"You've gotta be really desperate to do that with a pie though" scoffed Clint. "Now that I've seen it I can't believe that I ever agreed to watch that film in the first place."

"I enjoyed it if I'm honest" said Grant, smiling. "I thought Stifler was pretty funny, though extremely rude but in an entertaining way."

"You're all teenagers so of course you all enjoyed that film" sighed Clint. "God, I hope there's no plans for a sequel."

"Oh, I do!" exclaimed Skye. "I think a film like that could definitely get a sequel, hell, maybe even it's own franchise for years to come!"

"As long as I never have to see any future sequels then it can spawn as many of them as it wants" sighed Clint. "Okay, so now where? What's everyone's preference of fast food joint? I vote _Subway._"

"_McDonald's_" chorused Skye, Grant and Natasha.

"Well, I guess that out votes me then!" chuckled Clint. "Alright, _McDonald's _it is then."

A few minutes later they were all seated at a booth in a far corner of _McDonald's _snacking on fries, burgers and sipping on cokes, while just casually chatting back and forth with each other.

"So are you guys all settled into Uncle Phil and Aunt Mel's now then?" asked Natasha, as she took a small sip of her coke.

"Yeah, I'd say we are" answered Skye, as she too took a small sip from her own coke. "Now that we've finally got our bedrooms looking pretty much how we want them to it finally feels like we've got a home."

"You can't go wrong with the Coulson's that's for sure" said Clint, flashing them both a smile as he took a bite from his burger.

"Clint is right, because honestly there's no one better out in the world that could've took you into their home and family than my Uncle Phil and Aunt Mel, well, no one except my own old man I guess" said Natasha, smiling at them both. "But then he can be a real grumpy ass at times so you're kinda lucky there."

"Touché!" laughed Skye. "He seems like a pretty great guy though. I know I've only met him once so far but from what I could tell you and Maria have him wrapped around your little fingers."

"Yeah, there's no denying that our Dad pretty much gives us what we want whenever we want it" grinned Natasha. "He likes to think of himself as this big, tough, macho and hard as nails guy but deep down he's a total softie and like a great big teddy bear."

"Don't believe a word she says" said Clint, snorting slightly. "Because Nick is only that way around Tasha and Maria. Around everyone else he's still a grumpy ass."

"Just ignore my boyfriend" said Natasha, rolling her eyes. "He's only miffed that my Dad remains such a grumpy ass around him because he dares to date me."

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" suggested Clint, sighing deeply. "Skye, how are you feeling lately?"

"I'm feeling fine" replied Skye, tilting her head to the side slightly to stare at him oddly. "Should I not be or something?"

"I was just curious that's all" said Clint, shrugging nonchalantly. "And I was just wanting to check on how you've been doing since being, y'know, shot and all. How's your recovery going?"

"I believe it's going pretty well" said Skye, smiling at him. "Sometimes I feel like I was never even shot in the first place."

"Skye bounces back from everything pretty quickly" said Grant, smiling widely at his girlfriend. "Thank god because I don't know what I would do if she didn't."

"You two are far too cute for your own good" laughed Natasha, as she popped one of her fries into her mouth.

"You've still got some tests to have though, right?" asked Clint, quirking his right eyebrow slightly upwards.

"Yeah, I do" nodded Skye. "I have to go and see Dr. Streiten again soon. I just hope it goes well and I get some good news. I'm hoping that I'll be told I'm all healed."

"I have a pretty good feeling that you will be" said Clint, flashing her a reassuring smile that he hoped wasn't coming across as cryptic as well, since he obviously knew more about Skye's quick healing than what Skye herself currently did. "So don't worry too much."

"What is wrong with you today?" asked Natasha, as she frowned at her boyfriend sitting beside her.

"What do you mean?" asked Clint innocently.

"You're just acting a little weird that's all" replied Natasha, still frowning at him.

"I was just trying to be reassuring" said Clint in a defending tone. "It's not my fault if I didn't quite pull it off properly."

"It's fine, Clint, so don't worry about it" said Skye, flashing him a small smile. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm choosing to remain positive about everything."

"You'll be fine, babe, I know you will" smiled Grant, as he leaned towards her and kissed her tenderly. "Because like I said you bounce back from things really quickly."

"So, so cute!" laughed Natasha, shaking her head at Grant and Skye now making out in front of her and Clint without so much as a care in the world.

"Alright, kids, less of the lip locking and more of the burger eating because it's nearly 11 and that's the curfew Phil set you both!" said Clint, as he picked up a handful of his fries and flung them at Skye and Grant, chuckling to himself when they suddenly sprung apart from each other.

"Oh, ew! I've got mushy fries in my hair now, Clint!" grimaced Skye, tossing some of them back at Clint as soon as she managed to tug some free from her hair.

"Hey! Quit it!" laughed Clint, as he promptly tossed them back at Skye who simply squealed loudly and ducked under the table this time before they hit her again.

"Quit throwing fries at my girlfriend!" said Grant, grinning widely, as he tossed some of his own at Clint.

"Oh, no you didn't, boy!" snorted Clint, as he promptly picked up his plate of fries and dunked them right down on top of Grant's head.

"That is just a waste of some perfectly good fries…" commented Natasha, as she casually munched on her own and ignored them the both the best that she could.

"Hey, Clint!" shouted Skye, giggling like a hyena the moment Clint turned to face her and got a handful of fries mushed into his hair. "Now let's see how you like mushy fries in your hair!"

"Oh, HELL no!" yelled Clint, turning to Natasha and yanking her plate of fries away from her despite her protests that she was still eating them. Turning back towards Skye he slowly rose to his feet and flung them in her direction, only for her to duck and dodge them at the last minute which made them hit one of the Supervisor's that had been walking past her at the time. "…ah, crap."

* * *

It was safe to say that the Supervisor was less than impressed by their antics and had promptly kicked them all out of _McDonald's _for the remainder of the night, and not before telling them if they ever engaged in another food fight on the premises again then they'd all be banned for life.

Not long after that Clint had successfully got Skye and Grant home with 5 minutes to spare before 11. After waving goodbye to them and promising to see them again soon he'd drove himself and Natasha back to his apartment for some quality alone time, since he still had an hour to kill before he had to get Natasha home and he intended on making that hour a worthwhile one indeed…


	23. 6 Weeks Later

**I apologise for the long wait on this chapter and I hope that this one makes up for it :) I hope ya'll haven't forgotten about this story and are still interested in reading more because I've been planning a few things out that I'm hoping ya'll will like coming up real soon! :) **

**NOTE: I decided to do a 6 week time jump with this chapter to which things that have happened since are explained throughout. I hope no one minds the time jump! :) I also wanted to skip Melinda's pregnancy along a little so I can reveal the gender so keep reading to find out! ;)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters, as I just wish I did, but sadly I don't. However, I do own my OC of Dr. Andrews.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: 6 Weeks Later**

"So what do you think?" asked Skye, as she walked out of the changing room she'd been changing in and came to a stop in front of Melinda who had been patiently waiting for her outside. "Do you think this is an appropriate outfit for my first day at Dalton College?"

Glancing up from the magazine that she'd been casually flicking through Melinda smiled when Skye appeared before her and her eyes settled upon her appearance.

Skye was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a black belt around her waist and a plain, white silk blouse that clung to her curves perfectly. Her long brown hair was hanging loosely down her shoulders and was slightly curled at the bottom, since Skye had a habit of getting out the curling iron these days to curl the bottom of her hair. There was no denying to Melinda that Skye was a very pretty teenage girl and she just knew that when she started Dalton College in another 2 weeks along with Grant that she'd no doubt have a lot of male attention coming her way.

Placing her magazine to the side Melinda slowly rose to her feet and walked over towards Skye with a smile. "You look beautiful, Skye. I think you chose perfectly. The blouse may be plain but it's white silk and I love that. However, I think you could do with buttoning up those last few buttons at the top."

"But why would I do that?! Leaving them unbuttoned is bound to make Grant's eyes pop out of his sockets!" giggled Skye, as she admired herself in the mirror and made it a point of pushing up her cleavage just a little bit higher knowing fine well Melinda was watching and no doubt internally rolling her eyes at her doing so. "This blouse has a built in push-up bra and I fully intend to show that off!"

"You can still show it off by buttoning up those last few buttons because if you don't then not only will Grant end up with no eyeballs but my husband will promptly die of a heart attack seeing you like that" laughed Melinda. "You know we see you as our daughter now, Skye, since we officially adopted you last month, and you wearing clothes that draw attention to your cleavage is something as parents we don't want to see our daughter doing."

"To which I will be eternally grateful to you both for adopting me and allowing me to be a part of your family" said Skye, as she turned to face Melinda with a smile. "You and A.C. are the parents that I've always wanted and now I've got you I don't ever intend to let you go and neither does Grant. However, regarding the blouse then I promise on the day I go to Dalton College I'll button up the last few buttons, mmkay?"

"Until you get to college, ditch us and are free to do whatever you please for the rest of the day you mean?" said Melinda, smirking.

"Maybe…" said Skye, also smirking. "...I'll guess you'll never truly know!"

Melinda just laughed again while shaking her head at Skye. She knew fine well that those buttons would definitely come undone again as soon as she was on Dalton Campus and far away from her and Phil's ever watchful eyes because it was most definitely within Skye's attitude and behaviour to do something like that.

Over the last 6 weeks Melinda and Phil had been getting to know Skye and Grant more and more, bonding with them at every opportunity that they could and finding out more about them such as the things that they liked and were interested in. Throughout those 6 weeks they'd since officially adopted Skye and she was now going by Skye Coulson. Grant, however, was now officially going by Grant May after deciding to take Melinda's surname instead of continuing to use Ward just in case his parents or anyone else from his family might be looking for him, which was one of the reasons that they couldn't legally adopt Grant without his biological parents permission first, so for all intents and purposes they were unofficially fostering him. But regardless of everything they both viewed Grant as their son now just like they viewed Skye as their daughter, and as far as they were both now concerned nothing and no one would ever change that. They did, however, still have Maria currently doing her best to find out everything that she could about Grant's family for them and unbeknownst to Grant and Skye, but so far she hadn't managed to find out much since the Ward's appeared to no longer exist and had disappeared without a trace. But it was one that they all fully intended to trace if they could so they could check up on Grant's younger brother and sister to make sure that they were both okay.

"Melinda!" exclaimed Skye, as she clicked her fingers in front of Melinda's face in order to regain her attention. "Are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course" said Melinda, as she focused on Skye furrowing her brows at her. "I'm sorry. I was lost in my own thoughts. What did you say?"

"I asked you if we could maybe go over to the swimwear department next so that I could try on some bikini's?" asked Skye, smiling hopefully. "Now that my scars have healed from the minor surgery that I had to have because Dr. Streiten insisted that I still did, despite me believing that I didn't need to because I was pretty much already healed, then I thought maybe I could buy a bikini so that me and Grant could go to the beach before we start college?"

"I don't see why not" said Melinda, smiling and nodding at her. "As long as you choose one that's not too revealing. You are after all only 16 and you don't need to be showing off your body to everyone that might dare to sneak a look."

It was true that Skye had proven to be a quick healer over the last 6 weeks since being shot and had only needed minor surgery afterwards to repair the remaining damage to her left fallopian tube, since mostly it had somehow miraculously healed all by itself. Skye was now somehow fully healed and recovered, which had prompted Dr. Streiten to suggest to Melinda and Phil that he perform some extra tests on her to see why she healed quicker than most people, but they'd declined his requests to do so for the time being, despite they themselves being overly curious, and had instead chosen not to subject Skye to numerous tests that would just make her worry about things she didn't need to be worrying about.

"You're such a Mom!" laughed Skye, shaking her head at Melinda, as she made her way back towards the changing room to change back into her Daisy Duke shorts and light purple top she'd been wearing.

Melinda just smiled to herself upon hearing Skye refer to her as a Mom, as she'd started to do little things like that more and more subconsciously since they'd adopted her.

* * *

"What do you think?" asked Grant, as he walked out of the changing room over in the Men's Department of the department store they were in.

Glancing up from where he'd been sitting patiently waiting for Grant to materialise again Phil couldn't help but smile when he saw Grant now looking himself up and down in the mirror before him. He was wearing a plain white shirt with the buttons all buttoned up to the top but two and a pair of dark black jeans. "I think those clothes suit you. But the real question is what do you think about them? Do you like them?"

"I think I look like a normal teenager" said Grant, shrugging. "Though I also think all I'm missing is a tie and then I'll look like I'm on my way to a job interview."

Phil just chuckled at hearing that as he stood to his feet and walked over to stand by Grant's side. "Dalton requires all of it's students to look respectable since it's a highly selective, prestigious, private and co-educational college preparatory school on Manhattan's Upper East Side that's also a member of both of the Ivy Preparatory School League and the New York Interschool."

"Yeah, I know, hence the kinda smart choice of clothes. And, y'know, you kinda sounded like one of the pamphlet's then advertising the college" chuckled Grant, as he glanced over at him. "Anyway, it's why I picked Dalton to go to because it sounds like a really great college. Plus, it has one of the best History and Social Science courses that I just can't wait to start."

Phil just lightly chuckled at the _'inner nerd side' _coming out of Grant as Skye constantly referred to it as. Over the last 6 weeks of getting to know both Grant and Skye there was no denying the fact that Grant loved to learn with anything on History being his favourite subject. Phil had found him more often than not looking up all the courses at Dalton College on his laptop in his bedroom with History and Social Science along with Geography, Foreign Languages and English Literature being his favourites, which had subsequently been the courses that he'd decided to take upon en-rolling at Dalton College. Skye, however, had shown less interest in furthering her education but had agreed to do regardless since it was one of the rules he and Melinda had insisted upon because at the end of the day they just wanted what was best for her and Grant later in life and a good education was a part of that. Eventually she'd decided to en-roll at Dalton College alongside Grant since it was co-educational and meant that they could go to the same college together. Skye had eventually settled on Computer Science, Arts and Crafts, Dance and English Literature for her courses, with English Literature being so she could share at least one class with Grant and having deemed that one the least snooze worthy of his choices.

"You're going to love Dalton" said Phil, smiling softly. "It's a really great college. I'm sure you and Skye will enjoy it and make a lot of new friends."

"I'm sure we will" smiled Grant. "Besides, it's a lot better than Military School. Now that's a place I never want to go back to."

"You never will so don't worry" said Phil, as he patted him on his back reassuringly. "Whatever you and Skye choose to do with your lives after college me and Melinda will support."

"Even if we decide one day that we'd like to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy once we're both over 18?" asked Grant, smiling widely.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" said Phil, chuckling softly. "I know you're eager to go there one day and if you still want to after turning 18 then we'll all discuss it together as a family. But until then there's no rush to go there."

"I know there's no rush. It's just that one day I want to be able to help you bring down HYDRA and I can't do that unless I have S.H.I.E.L.D. training" said Grant, sighing deeply.

"I know you want to help, Grant, and one day you will, but right now you just need to focus on being a normal teenager" said Phil softly. "You've already helped enough because if it wasn't for you and Skye then we wouldn't even know that HYDRA existed within S.H.I.E.L.D. But we do. And we're working on flushing them out before they ever get the chance to rise."

"And I can't help with that at all?" asked Grant, furrowing his brows.

"Not until you're older I'm afraid" said Phil with a small shake of his head. "And not until you've had the required training at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. So like I said for now just focus on being a normal teenager."

"Okay" nodded Grant. "But as soon as I'm 18 we're having this talk again."

"Fair enough" chuckled Phil, shaking his head. "I just know that if you end up going to S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy one day in the future then so will Skye."

"Speaking of Skye do you think she's finished shopping with Melinda yet?" asked Grant, as he turned and headed back towards the changing room to change back into his light khaki trousers and black t-shirt.

"Oh, I hope so" sighed Phil tiredly. "Because anymore shopping and I'm going to lose the will to live soon."

"You and me both" came Grant's voice from the changing room, which Phil couldn't help but snort at.

* * *

A little while later the four of them met up after Skye had practically run Melinda ragged in the Swimwear Department while on the search for the perfect bikini ensemble that would in her words _'make that boyfriend of mine go wild when he sees me in it!',_ to which Melinda had of course refrained from repeating to either Phil or Grant for the sake of Phil springing into overprotective father mode at Skye wearing a bikini she hoped would send her boyfriend wild as soon as he saw her in it.

After having a quick bite to eat in a cosy little café to rejuvenate all of their energy as well as discuss what they'd all bought soon saw the four of them head on over to the local doctor's surgery where Melinda was booked in for an ultrasound scan so she and Phil could see how their baby was doing, as well as hopefully finding out the gender, which was something that Melinda really wanted to do so she could start decorating their baby's nursery more once she knew if she was to buy things for a little boy or a little girl. Melinda wasn't the type that particularly liked or enjoyed surprises, as she instead preferred being prepared for most things if she could be, and knowing if she was going to be having a son or a daughter was something she wanted to know and be prepared for over the next few months. Luckily Phil agreed with her and couldn't wait to find out the gender of their baby as well.

Melinda was now a little over 18 weeks into her pregnancy and sporting more of a noticeable baby bump that she was now more and more proud to show off as the weeks went by. Throughout the last 6 weeks she and Phil had informed Nick of her pregnancy along with Maria, Clint and Natasha, which had seen them all more than happily offer them both their congratulations with Nick more than happy to allow Melinda some time off of work due to her blossoming pregnancy now prohibiting her from remaining on active field duty. Normally Melinda would've complained about being take off active field duty but not this time, since her unborn baby's health, safety and well being came first and was now her top priority. Plus, the extra time off, or early maternity leave to be more specific, meant she was more free to spend quality time with Skye and Grant while getting to know them both better.

* * *

"Are you guys sure that you don't mind me and Grant being a part of this?" asked Skye, as she followed Melinda and Phil into the office of Dr. Andrews, who would be doing Melinda's newest ultrasound scan for her since Dr. Streiten was currently out of town and unavailable.

"Of course we don't mind, Skye" said Melinda, as she lay back on the bed in the middle of the room near the ultrasound machine and lifted up her shirt a little, her growing bump soon coming into focus. "We want you both to be a part of this since this baby is going to be your little brother or sister after all."

"But if you think this will make you uncomfortable in any way then we won't be offended if you want to leave and wait for us in the waiting room" said Phil, smiling between them.

"Oh, no! I really wanna see the baby!" said Skye, smiling widely at the thought. "I was just making sure that you guys weren't uncomfortable with me and Grant being here."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Skye, but we really don't mind" said Phil, smiling at her thoughtfulness.

"I'm with Skye on this one" said Grant from where he stood by Skye's side at the bottom of the bed. "I think it'll be pretty cool to see."

"Then that's settled then" smiled Phil, as he sat down in the seat beside the bed and took a hold of Melinda's hand closest to him. "Shall we begin?"

"This'll be a little cold" said Dr. Andrews, smiling at Melinda as he squirted some lubrication gel on to her abdomen.

"Not my first ultrasound, Doc" smirked Melinda, as she tilted her head towards the ultrasound machine so she could see her baby and barely batting an eyelid at feeling the cold sensation of the lubrication gel hitting her stomach.

"And there's your baby..." said Dr. Andrews, as he turned the screen more towards them so they could see better, while he continued moving the ultrasound scanner across Melinda's abdomen.

"Whoa..." said Skye, a little wide eyed, as she moved towards Phil's side so she could get a better look at the baby on the screen. "...it's actually a little bigger than what I thought it would be."

"I'm nearly 5 months now so of course the baby is bigger" said Melinda, as she smiled at her baby on the screen before her. "Just like me."

"Is it moving?" asked Grant, as he moved to stand by Skye's side and squint at the screen. "It looks like it's moving a little."

"That's because it is" said Dr. Andrews. "It seems to be shuffling about."

"I can feel it" smiled Melinda. "It feels like butterflies fluttering. It's really weird sometimes."

"You'll feel the baby start to kick soon" said Dr. Andrews. "18 weeks onwards is when you generally start to feel movement and kicks more and more."

"I can't wait to be able to feel little kicks thud against my hand" smiled Phil at the thought.

"Neither can I!" beamed Skye. "Because I wanna feel that too!"

"I'll be sure to let you all know when I feel the first kick" laughed Melinda. "I can't wait for us all to be able to feel things like that as daunting as the thought also is."

"So how is the baby?" asked Phil. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfectly fine" replied Dr. Andrews with a smile. "The baby is developing as it should be, it has strong vitals and it's perfectly healthy. You booked this ultrasound scan today to see if gender was detectable is that right?"

"Yes, that's right" nodded Melinda. "We want to be able to plan out everything that we'll need be it for a boy or a girl."

"Then let's see if I can find out for you" smiled Dr. Andrews, as he tilted the screen back towards him just slightly, while continuing to move the ultrasound scanner around Melinda's abdomen.

"We just want the two of you to know..." said Phil, trailing off momentarily to turn and look up at Skye and Grant standing beside him. "...that whatever the baby is, a boy or a girl, it won't change how me and Melinda see the two of you for one single second, okay?"

"We won't love you any less" said Melinda, smiling between them both. "We won't show favouritism or anything. All it means is we're going to have two daughters or two sons, alright?"

"Okay" said Skye, nodding and smiling. "I can't wait to have a little brother or sister, so, it's all good."

"Thank you for saying that" said Grant, also nodding and smiling, as he appreciated Phil and Melinda saying what they had in order to assure him and Skye that nothing would change just because they were having their own child. "It meant a lot to hear."

"Are you guys all ready to know the gender now?" asked Dr. Andrews, glancing between them when they all turned to look at him.

"If you can tell us then yes!" beamed Phil.

"We're more than ready" nodded Melinda, her smile widening at the thought of being mere seconds away from knowing if she was carrying a boy or a girl.

Grant and Skye simply remained quite while smiling and nodding enthusiastically at the thought of knowing too.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Coulson..." smiled Dr. Andrews. "…you're having a little boy."


End file.
